Un éternel recommencement
by choii-chan
Summary: Wu Lei est la Taishi de En . En bref , une conseillère sans la moindre histoire . Elle vivait une vie paisible jusqu'à ce que son Roi , Shoryu , lui fasse une requête pour le moins déraisonnable : Celle-ci devait l'accompagner à Kei . Ce voyage risquait de changer sa vie à jamais .
1. Introduction

**Eternal Rebirth.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Il y a longtemps de cela, Tentei décida de détruire le monde._

 _Tous les êtres vivants, les hommes, les animaux et les plantes furent donc transformés en œufs, sauf douze êtres humains._

 _Chacun d'eux reçut une branche, portant trois fruits, un serpent enroulé autour._

 _Chacun des douze serpents se déploya afin de soutenir une part du ciel, tandis que les fruits tombèrent au sol._

 _Le premier fruit devint la terre, qui engendre les habitants; Le second devint le royaume, qui créé les lois; Le dernier devint le Trône, l'incarnation de toutes les vertus de l'empereur, le Kirin._

 _Quant à la branche, elle devint le pinceau avec lequel les historiens écrivent l'Histoire..._

 **...**

 _Cependant , l'histoire pouvait se montrer bien plus ironique que l'on put le croire au premier abord . Si le Kirin et le roi Tai n'avaient pas chacun disparu en pleine nature , personne n'aurait su pour cette histoire . Personne n'aurait mis son nez dans ses affaires et elle aurait gentiment continué à couler des jours heureux dans le plus parfait des anonymats . Oui , c'était comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de vivre le reste de sa vie ._

 _Mais rien ne pouvait être aussi facile n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Car lorsque le destin s'en mêlait , il était impossible de parvenir à en réchapper indemne_ **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 0 : Introduction.**

Environ 1200 ans plus tôt :

Chang'an , capitale de la Chine. En plein ère des Tang.

Ce fut une ère riche et prospère, du moins , en apparence... Et c'est à partir de là que tout commence, à la naissance d'une petite fille, la dernière d'une fratrie de sept enfants, dont deux fils et cinq filles . Or, les filles dans ce temps-là ne servaient à rien, surtout chez les Song, une des plus nobles familles du royaumes qui eut l'immense honneur de compter les généraux les plus audacieux et les plus dignes de l'époque Tang.

Dans cette famille il y avait trop de femmes inutiles à marier et pas assez d'hommes pour se battre. Or, le chef de famille désirait désespérément un fils supplémentaire pour l'honneur et la gloire. Sauf qu'il ne l'eut jamais.

Il fut décidé aux yeux de tous que cet enfant s'appellerait Wu Lei et que même s'il n'eut la chance d'être né homme, il serait élevé comme tel, du moins, ce fut l'idée.

Wu Lei est donc née dans une famille d'illustres militaires de la haute noblesse, la famille Song. Elle a vu le jour en hiver 776 dans la forteresse familiale de Sanquiao aux abords de la capitale.

C'étaient des temps troublés , vraiment troublés... Treize ans plus tôt , Trisong Detsen roi du Tibet conduisit une armée vers la capitale ce qui força l'Empereur à prendre les devants pour mieux s'enfuir tel un lâche .

La capitale fut alors mise à sac et un empereur fantoche fut installé sur le trône , bien que défait deux semaines plus tard par l'empereur cité plus tôt . Cela ne fut possible que grâce aux efforts du père et du grand père de Wu Lei qui levèrent une armée afin de remettre au pouvoir leur souverain, en échange d'une faveur inestimable, la main d'une des filles de ce dernier.

Le grand père de Wu Lei fut nommé grand général des armés et beau-père de l'empereur, une distinction émérite , enviée de tous et par tous.

Mais la défaite face au Tibet fut difficile à avaler pour lui , , une insulte terrible qui le poussait à vouloir à tout prix rétablir l'honneur de sa famille et celle de son pays. Son fils, le père de Wu Lei, y perdit la vie quelques mois après la naissance de Wu Lei alors que la mère de l'enfant périt après lui avoir donné le jour, la laissant orpheline.

Pour résumer , la Chine de l'époque perdit faire au tibet et du non seulement céder des terres mais aussi payer un lourd tribut en rouleaux de soie ... Nul doute , la Dynastie des Tang , celle des grands hommes vertueux et éclairés était sur le point de sombrer. Et les Wu allaient tomber eux aussi s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s'en sortir ...

Le Grand père Song Tao était craint et respecté , mais il avait perdu son fils unique à la guerre , ainsi que sa belle-fille en couche ... Sa femme était partie avant lui , un coup de froid dévastateur parait-il ... Et il se retrouvait à vivre sous le même toit que ses petits-enfants , dernier espoir qu'il lui restait afin de restaurer le blason de leur famille ... Deux fils et cinq filles, dont quatre déjà mariées. Song Li Bai , Song Bao Xing et Song Wu Lei restaient encore sous sa protection et sous son regard strict, ils étaient voués à accomplir de grandes choses ...

…

15 ans plus tard , en 781 ...

\- Ah ! Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici ! Toujours à fainéanter ... Grand frère ...

La personne en question tressauta. La surprise le fit même lâcher sa bouteille qui se répandit par terre , au grand dam de ce dernier.

\- Wu Lei ! C'est pas vrai ... Ma bouteille ! Tu sais que celle ci vient du nord ? Elle était de très bonne qualité ...

\- Mais oui ! Mais oui ... De toute façon , tu bois trop . Fit cette dernière sérieusement . Et d'ailleurs , comment veux tu te battre sérieusement contre moi si tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? Franchement ...

Trop , c'était trop . Bao Xing se leva subitement et commença à la courser. Wu Lei s'écria en courrant , le défiant d'arriver à l'attraper .

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

\- Un bisou ! fit cette dernière en riant .

\- Tss ... Ça ne vaut rien . T'es une gamine effrontée qui m'empêche de boire mon vin en paix ... Si encore t'étais aussi belle que ma douce Yu Lin ... Haaaaa ... Fit il rêveur. Mais cet instant de rêverie le fit trébucher et tomber , face contre terre dans le crotin de son fier destrier. Wu Lei s'arrêta , incapable de retenir son rire.

Oui , les temps semblaient heureux.

Ce n'était pas fait pour durer.

L'annonce d'une guerre était proche. Wu Lei le savait , elle avait en grande partie espionné ses frères lorsque ceux ci se faisaient convoquer dans le bureau de leur grand père... A chaque fois que cela arrivait , elle avait peur pour eux , peur que leur vie protégée , que leur bonheur s'effrite et disparaisse. Et puis ... S'il n'y avait que ça ... Pire encore que la guerre ... Le mariage . Ses frères allaient se marier. Ils étaient en âge après tout . Mais elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Pas question de partager ses frères avec des idiotes.

\- Mon frère ... As tu fini de t'amuser avec notre sœur ? Son précepteur la cherche partout et nous devons partir demain afin de livrer bataille.

Wu Lei se figea . Nul doute que son autre grand frère , Li Bai , l'ainé , était impressionnant. Il était calme et discipliné en toutes circonstances, c'était un stratège hors pair et un général talentueux.

Ses deux frères étaient généraux et pas des moindres. Ils dirigeaient des armées et combattaient pour l'empire. Elle était fière d'eux et les admiraient , surtout Li Bai qui lui avait appris les rudiments de la stratégie militaire . Oui , elle admirait son grand frère et l'étendue de son intelligence... Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui ressembler. Mais celui dont elle était le plus proche , c'était son deuxième frère , le turbulent Bao Xing. Il buvait beaucoup , s'amusait avec des femmes et pariait ... Tout le contraire du délicat Li Bai ... Cependant , contrairement à ce dernier , il n' y avait aucune distance entre les deux qui passaient leur temps à chevaucher, s'affronter à l'épée ou tout simplement à se faire de mauvaises farces.

Jamais une fois Wu Lei n'avait pu vaincre son frère à l'épée. Ou encore au tir à l'arc ou à quoi que ce soit relevant de l'art martial. Bao Xing était un prodige. Et sa renommée traversait toute la Chine.

\- Maitresse ! Que faites-vous encore ici ? Fit alors celle que l'on avait chargé de la surveiller. Si le seigneur votre grand père apprend où vous êtes ... Vous n'êtes pas un homme voyons, mais une femme et il a été décidé que prochainement, vous épouseriez l'un des hommes les plus riches du royaume. N'avez-vous pas envie d'être traitée telle une princesse ? Vous êtes la nièce de l'empereur. Un peu de tenue voyons !

Wu Lei soupira . Elle ne voulait pas se marier. Mais comme tant d'autres, elle devait se plier aux décisions familiales ou il lui en couterait. C'est donc avec regret qu'elle salua ses deux frères, qu'elle leur dit au revoir avant de suivre sa gouvernante pour telle ou telle leçon d'instrument dont elle se serait vivement passée.

Elle leur lança un dernier regard, ignorant qu'il allait être le dernier.

…

Quelques mois plus tard, la nouvelle tomba. Wu Lei, dévastée sortit de sa chambre en courant et se dirigea vers la cour où les corps de ses frères avaient étés ramenés. On avait bien tenté de la dissuader, de la forcer à rester dans ses quartiers, mais rien à faire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva et qu'elle vit ce qu'il restait d'eux, ce fut le choc, la rage et puis l'horreur. Elle tomba à terre en poussant un grand cri suraigu, leurs têtes ! Disparues ! On les avait décapitées pour les afficher comme trophées chez l'ennemi. Quelle honte !

\- Grand père ! fit elle en se retournant , le visage déformé par l'horreur et la rage. Voyez ce que ces chiens ont faits à mes frères ! Que comptez-vous faire pour les venger ?!Si vous levez une armée, je veux en être ! Je veux venger mes frères !

Une femme ne peut habituellement se mêler d'armée, mais ce jour-là il acquiesça silencieusement. Sans doute était-ce le choc, ou bien le fait qu'il ne lui restait que Wu Lei à disposition… Dans tous les cas l'armée rebelle marchait sur la ville et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, il fallait riposter ou Chang An tomberait !

…

Comme prévu, la guerre était une chose atroce. Les soldats en première ligne mouraient les uns après les autres devants les diables de tibétains. Et comme ces derniers vivaient dans les montagnes, ils avaient l'avantage du terrain. 70 000 face à 200 000. Autant dire david contre goliath. Les armées de l'empire étaient affaiblies et les tibétains étaient aidés par des opportunistes cherchant aveuglément le pouvoir. Et leur chef, celui qui avait prit la vie de ses deux frères ainsi que celle de nombreux autres généraux de l'empire, se nommait Zhou Hsin, ou Hsin le héros. Wu Lei souriait amèrement. Un héros ? Cet homme n'était qu'un chien galeux, un traitre allié aux tibétains , un loup assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. On disait même qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'un démon pourvu de longues cornes et d'une queue de serpent.

\- Ressaisissez-vous ! hurla alors son grand père aux autres généraux. Si nous continuons comme ça, nous allons tous mourir et l'empereur avec nous ! Voulez-vous voir la splendeur de Chang'an tomber en disgrâce une fois de plus ?! Non ? Alors montrez à l'ennemi votre fierté d'appartenir à un royaume dirigé par les Tang !

Alors que les autres généraux partaient en grommelant, le général en chef fit signe à Wu Lei qui accourra.

\- Grand père ? Fit elle alors.

\- Hum… Ca ne va pas. Le moral des troupes est bas et des cas de désertions ont déjà été signalés. Si seulement on arrivait à obtenir une victoire pour redonner du courage aux hommes, peut être que nous pourrions inverser la tendance…

\- Grand père… J'ai peut-être une idée.

\- Toi ? Si tu crois être meilleure que mes stratèges…

Elle s'empara de la carte et pointa du doigt la rivière la plus proche.

\- Ici. Fit elle à l'un des embranchements. Il y a quelques mois on a construit un barrage pour alimenter les rizières de la région voisine. Si on le détruit, notre champ de bataille sera en grande partie inondé et la majorité de leurs soldats noyés. Les montagnes environnantes forment comme une cuve, ce qui ne leur laissera aucune chance. Par contre, pour que le plan fonctionne, il va falloir sacrifier des hommes qui devront servir d'appât. Je dirai au moins dix mille.

\- C'est trop. Si on réduit les pertes à cinq mille on pourra tenter le coup.

\- Je vois. Et lorsque ce sera la nuit, rajouta Wu Lei, on pourra en profiter leur porter le coup de grâce en brulant leurs réserves de nourriture afin de saper définitivement leur moral. Termina t'elle froidement.

\- Essayons ça, alors.

…

Le lendemain, le combat reprit de plus belle tandis qu'un convoi de mille hommes suivaient Wu Lei dans les plaines jusqu'au barrage de Yulang qu'il leur fallait détruire. Ils ne furent pas trop de mille pour réussir cet exploit. Durant des heures et des heures, ils attaquèrent la digue et ne laissèrent que ce qu'il fallait pour la retenir jusqu'au signal. Lorsqu'ils virent de la fumée au loin, Wu Lei su qu'il s'agissait du moment jouissif où au moins la moitié des troupes tibétaines allaient se noyer et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Que ces chiens aient ce qu'ils méritent ! Fit elle froidement. Vous qui convoitez l'opulence, allez donc vous vautrer dans la boue !

Le reste des hommes acquiescèrent. Exténués, mais heureux, ils retournèrent au campement.

Cependant, lorsque Wu Lei retrouva son grand père, celui affichait une mine dure et implacable.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Notre attaque de nuit a échoué. L'ennemi avait prévu le coup et nous avons encore perdu des hommes. Cet Hsin est vraiment un démon !

Wu Lei fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Alors cet homme, ce général ennemi avait prévu son coup ? Soit. Elle doutait qu'il puisse prévoir celui-là.

\- Demain, ce sera une bataille décisive. Toutes leurs troupes risquent d'attaquer en même temps. Et nous, on va en profiter.

\- Attends Wu Lei, que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que je vais y aller. En tant que général en chef des armées, ce Hsin se doit de rester en retrait dans son camp. Moi, je vais trouver ce camp et ramener sa tête !

\- Et s'il te tue ?! Petite idiote !

\- Je préfère mourir en essayant que de vivre dans la honte.

…

Le jour qui suivit fut comme l'avait prédit Wu Lei. Les tibétains voulurent en finir au plus vite et envoyèrent la totalité de leurs hommes au combat. 90 0000 face à 50 000. C'était encore du quitte ou double mais c'était faisable. Le moral de leur armée était revenu et le ciel était avec eux.

Alors que la guerre faisait rare, que fantassins et cavaliers s'entrechoquaient, un petit groupe dirigé par Wu Lei et composé d'à peine cent personnes faisait une percée dans la foret. Ils ignoraient où pouvait bien se trouver le camp de l'ennemi et doutaient le trouver par chance. Wu Lei savait qu'un campement était placé sur le terrain de manière logique. Il devait être à l'abri et en retrait, mais ne devait pas pour autant être trop coupée des troupes et ce, tout en gardant une vue sur le champ de bataille.

En partant sur ces principes, il ne restait pas beaucoup d'endroits à fouiller et elle décida de tous les faire, quitte à y passer un temps fou.

Et ça paya.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut être une éternité, ils virent enfin les tentes de commandement, dont celle particulièrement grande du général en chef des armées. D'un geste silencieux, elle leur fit signe de contourner le campement et de tuer silencieusement les gardes. Elle voulait savourer sa vengeance seule.

Wu Lei respira un bon coup. Bientôt, ses frères allaient être vengés et son univers écroulé pourrait enfin retrouver sa dignité et sa sérénité. Mais pour cela, elle livrait au dieu de la mort et sous les yeux du Ciel cet impudent qui osa salir son destin !

D'un geste vif, elle entra dans la tente qu'elle trouva déserte. Elle s'affola. Où était il ?! Soudain elle entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Une lame était tendue vers elle, à proximité de son cou.

\- Qui va là ?!

Wu Lei écarquilla les yeux, pas tant pour le fait d'être démasqué, mais à cause de la beauté irréelle de cet homme qui se tenait devant elle et de son regard aussi perçant que froid. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, cet homme était bel et bien celui qu'elle recherchait : Hsin !

Mais c'était trop dangereux de l'affronter ici . Elle s'enfuit de la tente en courant tout en manquant de trébucher sur le feuillage humide. Elle monta son cheval et chevaucha dans la forêt. Très vite, elle entendit un hennissement derrière elle à quelques mètres. Hsin la pourchassait, comme ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle l'entraina loin du champ de bataille, dans un endroit désert à proximité d'un ravin en haut dans la montagne escarpée.

Un combat s'en suivit alors. Epée contre épée, le choc fut violent. Suffisamment pour désarçonner Wu Lei de son cheval et pour faire tomber son casque, libérant ses splendides cheveux d'Onix et l'étendue de sa beauté illusoire à son ennemi juré.

De son coté, Hsin était stupéfait. La plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu se tenait là, devant lui et prête à le tuer. Si son regard d'un bleu pâle presque blanc pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort.

\- Tu es une femme. Ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille. Fit il calmement.

C'est pourtant cette femme qui a coulé la moitié de tes hommes et tu subiras bientôt le même sort pour la mort de mes frères que tu as tué !

\- C'est donc toi le talentueux stratège qui a mis en échec une partie de mes projets … Ton nom ?

\- Tu le sauras en enfer ! s'écria elle alors en brandissant son épée droit vers lui.

Mais c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'un éclair aveuglant s'abattit sur eux, preuve que le Ciel les entendait.

\- Ne vous battez pas !

Une voix presque surnaturelle sortit de l'éclat et une bête étonnante en sortit. Ce qui retint le plus leur attention fut sa couleur. Rouge, comme le sang. Et après ça, tous deux furent emportés dans un vortex vers quelque enfer que ce fut.

… **A suivre.**


	2. L'obstinée

**Chapitre 1 : L'obstinée .**

1200 ans plus tard :

Wu Lei se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, non… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui la tourmentait, année après année et ce depuis cinq ans.

A peine fut elle sortit du lit qu'une armée de domestique vint la saluer et s'occuper d'elle. Pour une fois, elle se laissa faire sans broncher, lasse et lessivée par la nuit mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer. A son retour, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle demande au médecin de lui prescrire un remède contre les insomnies….

Allons allons dépêchons ! Ou nous risquons d'être en retard pour la fête de ce soir !

Bien, dame Gyokuyo. Firent alors docilement les femmes de chambres.

Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Demanda alors Wu Lei avec ironie.

Toi ? Fit alors Gyokuyo d'un air presque mielleux. Tu te laisses faire et tu te tais ! termina elle froidement.

Mais je suis la maitresse des lieux ! tenta elle alors en protestant. Je fais ce que je veux !

Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ordre du Roi ! répliqua Gyokuyo froidement. Franchement Wu Lei-sama… Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous êtes l'une des femmes les plus âgées des douzes royaumes et vous trouvez encore le moyen de faire l'enfant !

Mais Gyokuyo … !

Cessez de geindre ! Ce soir, c'est la fête du nouvel an et ça fait plus de trente ans qu'on ne vous y a pas vu ! Dans son infinie bonté, le roi ne vous en tient pas rigueur car il vous apprécie beaucoup. Mais qu'en est-il de sa cour ?

Je m'en moque.

Vous ne devriez pas ! Le chousai lui-même ne tolère plus vos caprices ! Et vos absences répétées offensent les autres fonctionnaires au point où l'on finit même par remettre en question vos compétences et ça, dame Wu Lei, moi, votre honorable assistante, ne peut, en aucun cas, le tolérer !

Mais…

Alors vous allez vous montrer au palais, rabattre le caquet de ces incapables et montrer à tous, y compris au reste du monde que vous êtes bien là et que personne, je dis bien personne n'oserait vous oublier ! Vous êtes Wu Lei que diable !

Elle soupira lourdement. Ah… Ce que c'était fatiguant de jouer un rôle connu de tous. Lorsque le Roi En lui avait offert ce Palais le jour où elle fêtait son millénaire, elle avait enfin cru avoir la paix, mais non. La vérité, c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait. Plus de défis, plus de combats juste la paix… Voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie au royaume de En… Une paix ennuyeuse à souhait… Ca faisait déjà 500 ans après tout. Le royaume était passé d'un désastre à la prospérité luxuriante qu'on voyait désormais et ce roi si jeune et inexpérimenté était devenu le pilier du deuxième royaume le plus prospère du monde. Une incroyable progression.

Ah la la… Je crois vraiment que je suis trop vieille pour ces jeux-là moi …

Wu Lei-sama ! s'exclama alors Gyokuyo indignée.

Oups ! Pardon.

 **…**

Il s'agissait d'un jour comme n'importe quel autre au Geneikyuu , le palais des Héros Ténébreux . Le Geneikyuu était le palais Royal de En . Il avait été construit au sein d'une immense montagne qui plongeait la plupart du temps la capitale , Kankyû , dans une obscurité certaine .

L'immense Palais rayonnait de mille feux en cette belle journée d'hiver . Tous s'activaient pour célébrer la fête du nouvel an tant attendue par tout le royaume . Chaque année , les fêtes transformaient la capitale en un joyau et ravissait les sujets et les invités de marque . Car la fête du nouvel an permettait de montrer à tous l'étendue de la puissance ainsi que l'influence du souverain .

Chaque année , fonctionnaires , nobles , ministres et seigneurs de province étaient invités au palais afin de présenter leurs respects à leur Honorable Roi et honorable taiho : Shoryu et Enki . Tous se faisaient une joie de participer à cette festivité hivernale qui donnait le ton pour l'année à venir .

 **...**

Une véritable marée d'hommes et de femmes en noir courraient dans tous les sens afin de terminer leur travail à temps . Les ministres étaient sur les nerfs , ils faisaient pression sur leurs subordonnés afin que le travail soit achevé dans les temps ou ils risquaient de se faire railler par le Roi durant la prochaine réunion des ministres . L'honneur de leur département était en jeu !

Dans la cohue générale qui mettait le palais en ébullition, une femme détonnait face à la foule acharnée. Sa longue et gracieuse chevelure d'argent qui coulait tel un ruisseau divin, sa démarche fière et son visage toujours parfait rehaussé de ces prunelles de couleur indéfinie, penchant entre le bleu, le gris et le blanc. Certains appelait cela la couleur perlée pour les plus élogieux, les yeux d'aveugles pour les plus médisants.

Elle était suivie de cinq pas par son escorte personnelle composé de cinq femmes et d'un homme en armure qui affichait en toute circonstance un léger sourire moqueur .

Et tandis que le groupe se frayait un chemin tout en étant observé par des fonctionnaires intrigués , un nouveau demanda à son voisin :

\- Dites ... Est-ce que cette femme ne serait pas par hasard la maitresse du Roi ?

Et alors que la femme en question continuait de marcher dans le couloir d'un air impassible et froid , sa première dame , Gyokuyo, s'arrêta et fusilla du regard le fonctionnaire venant de parler . Ce dernier se cacha derrière son voisin et ne put que soupirer lorsque le groupe fut hors de portée .

\- Idiot . Fit alors ce dernier . Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

\- Euh ... Non . J'ai été accepté au Palais que depuis une vingtaine d'année seulement.

\- 20 ans hein ? C'est jeune. Et cela explique beaucoup de choses ...

Le prétendu nouveau ne comprenait pas les paroles de son voisin . Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde s'était arrêté pour laisser passer cette femme et son escorte , sans pour autant les gratifier de quelques révérences que ce soit . C'était bizarre ... Et puis cette femme ... Elle portait des vêtements précieux que normalement on aurait incombé à une reine . Or , le roi En n'avait jamais été marié ou n'avait jamais désiré avoir de souveraine à ses côtés . Donc aux vues de ses atours , il pensait logiquement qu'elle était la favorite en titre du Roi . Mais c'est alors que son voisin le détrompa bien vite :

\- Est ce que tu connais la légende des deux conseillers divins ? Commença alors ce dernier .

\- Oui , bien sûr ... On m'en a beaucoup parlé à la Daiboku de En .

La Daiboku était une école qui réunissait les plus grands intellectuels d'un pays donné . Il en existait seulement une par pays et y entrer était un véritable exploit , comme en ressortir diplômé d'ailleurs . Tous les fonctionnaires de haut rang y comprit les généraux sortaient d'une Daiboku .

Quant à la légende des deux conseillers divins , on la racontait depuis des siècles et des siècles entre fonctionnaires en devenir . Tout le monde savait que le Roi de En et le Taiho , Enki , étaient des Taika , être humain originaire des douze royaumes dont le _Ranka_ avait été aspiré par un _Shoku_ avant la naissance. Pour survivre, l'embryon s'était alors fixé dans le corps d'une femme enceinte de notre monde. Un concept assez barbare dans les douze royaumes .

Quoi qu'il en soit , un Roi Taika représentait généralement un handicap pour un pays , car contrairement à un Roi classique , un Taika devait tout apprendre de ce dernier , y compris à lire et à écrire s'il ne comprenait pas le chinois . C'est pour cette raison qu'on confiait généralement à un tel roi des conseillers compétents .

Et c'est là que débuta la légende . Taifu et Taiho ( à ne pas confondre avec le Kirin ) étaient des célébrités dans tout le palais . On célébrait leurs audaces et leurs intelligences vives et mesurées . Ils étaient parvenus à l'impensable : Changer un Roi médiocre et volage en un Roi digne de confiance , bien parti pour acquérir un jour le titre de Meikun . Leurs efforts parvinrent à établir le Roi de En sur son trône pendant près de 500 ans . Un exploit difficilement réalisable .

\- Eh bien accroches toi bien le nouveau car cette la rumeur dit qu'en réalité , il n'y aurait pas deux , mais trois conseillers divins à avoir servi de pilier à son altesse .

\- Comment ? Mais ... Vous voulez dire que cette femme serait ...

\- Oui . Il est fort probable qu'elle soit cette légendaire conseillère divine que personne n'aurait vu au palais Royal depuis près de trente ans. Wu Lei , l'imprévisible Taishi de En .

 **...**

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Guzhi ! fit alors le Roi de En tandis qu'il se levait afin d'accueillir la nouvelle venue . Il la regarda de haut en bas , fit le tour de sa personne et d'un air appréciateur il fit : Enfin une fleur dans ce jardin rempli d'hommes ... Je désespère de ne pas te voir aussi souvent , Guzhi .

Wu Lei eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas tressaillir de colère . Et dire qu'à l'extérieur de cette fichue porte , tous l'idéalisaient et le considéraient presque comme un Meikun ! Qu'elle en soit damnée si ce jour devait finalement arriver ! Elle entendit alors un rire enfantin parvenir à ses oreilles . Elle se retourna subitement vers le kirin et pesta contre lui en disant :

\- Au moins mon surnom ne signifie pas crétin en langue d'Hourai , kirin-sama . Rajouta elle d'un air moqueur .

Il cessa soudain de rire tandis que le reste de la salle souriaient d'un air entendu . Oui , aucun doute , elle leur avait manqué . Voilà 30 ans que Wu Lei n'était revenue officiellement au palais de En . Elle ne paraissait que rarement en public et préférait de loin voyager . Elle s'assit gracieusement à la table où le reste des conseillers s'étaient regroupés sur ordre du Roi . Wu Lei fronça les sourcils . C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que cet idiot de Roi En ne l'avait pas convoqué ainsi . La situation devait être grave .

La table était constituée de 8 personnes . Le Roi , le Kirin , les trois conseillers divins à savoir le Taiho , le Taishi et le Taifu ainsi que trois personnes de confiance que le Roi avait personnellement choisi . Shuko , Itan et Suikyo . De hauts fonctionnaires très compétents . Shuko était responsable des projets civils , Itan des affaires intérieures , quant à Suikyo il n'avait pas son pareil afin de prévenir les complots et intrigues dans le palais . Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'autrefois , il avait été nommé général en chef de l'armée secrète du précédent Roi de En , le roi Kyo .

Shuko , Itan et Suikyo . Le roi En c'était amusé à leur donner des surnoms débiles rien que pour les voir se révolter . Shuko le pleurnichard , Itan l'imprudent et Suikyo la tête de mule . Certains disaient que recevoir un deuxième nom de la part du roi En pouvait être considéré comme un honneur mais ... C'était tout de même un cadeau empoisonné . Wu Lei avait été surnommée par Shoryu , Guzhi , ce qui signifiait obstinée . Cela faisait bien rire le Taiho et le Taifu qui s'estimaient chanceux de ne pas avoir subi le même sort que leur collègues .

\- Alors quoi ? Commença Wu Lei d'un air ennuyé . Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as convoqué au Palais ? Ce n'est tout de même pas pour cette fête du nouvel an n'est ce pas ? Ou bien t'ennuyais tu de moi à ce point ? Tu n'avais qu'à venir me rendre visite à Kohanei si tu voulais tant que ça mon avis sur une question importante . Je suis vieille et j'ai besoin de repos moi ! s'exclama t'elle en une moue désapprobatrice .

En effet , il se trouvait que dans tous les douze royaumes , les fonctionnaires ayant plus d'un millénaire d'âge étaient très rares . Apparemment on en comptait moins d'une centaine cette année là en tout et pour tout . Et Wu Lei en était presque à fêter ses 1231 ans . Les fonctionnaires étant immortels après tout , tant qu'ils figuraient sur le registre terrestre ou céleste .

Tous se raidirent alors . Le Roi de En redevint soudainement sérieux . Il déclara alors :

\- La situation semble devenir critique à Tai . Si on ne fait rien , En aura aussi des problèmes . Nous devons agir .

Wu Lei plissa les yeux . Étrangement , tous semblaient d'accord avec ce Roi exaspérant . C'était une première ... Elle en avait entendu parler durant ses voyages . Il y aurait 5 ans , une rébellion éclata à Tai un an après le couronnement du nouveau Roi , Saku Gyoso. Après cela , le Kirin et le Roi disparurent dans d'étranges circonstances . Un usurpateur serait monté sur le trône et rependrait feu et sang sur le pays . Des centaines de milliers d'innocents mouraient sans raisons ... C'était horrible . Cependant , cela ne concernait pas En . Bien que leur pays soit voisin de Tai , si le Roi lui-même ne demandait pas leur aide , cela ne servait à rien .

\- Peut on savoir , altesse , qui nous devons remercier pour cette brillante idée ? Railla alors Wu Lei .

\- Je te trouve bien sévère tout à coup , Guzhi ... Nous devons cela à la reine Kei .

Bien sûr ... Shoryu venait de se faire influencer par une bébé reine au pouvoir depuis à peine trois ans . Wu Lei fronça les sourcils . Qu'avaient ils donc à montrer tant de compassion pour leurs voisins ces deux là ? Le Roi En était entouré de pays en situation extraordinairement précaires : Ryu qui sombrait dans la corruption , Kei qui venait à peine de retrouver une reine et Tai qui était le pays le plus démuni des douze royaumes . Et avec eux il venait les yokais , des démons qui saccageaient les villages et tuaient sans raison des innocents . En risquait de se retrouver infesté de démons et d'immigrants si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas très vite.

\- La reine de Kei est bien trop jeune et pauvre pour aider un royaume tel que Tai . Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle pourrait y gagner, ainsi que vous altesse, dans une manœuvre aussi périlleuse .

Personne ne répondait. Le roi En se contentait de fixer Wu Lei curieux. A chaque fois qu'il était question de Tai, l'honorable Taishi devenait agressive et se désintéressait de ce pays. Pourtant, il était certain qu'autrefois , elle en avait été originaire ... Comment expliquer pareil comportement ?

\- Et si nous votions ? Fit alors Enki . Cela réglerait une fois pour toute la question. Ceux qui pensent que Shoryu et moi devrions nous rendre à Kei afin de discuter de la marche à suivre avec la reine Youko , levez le bras .

Tous à l'exception de Wu Lei donnèrent leur accord. Elle soupira avant de dire froidement :

\- Vous étiez déjà d'accord avant même que je n'arrive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué, altesse. fit elle blasée au possible.

Le Roi se mit alors à rire avant de dire :

\- C'est parce que j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à Kei .

Wu Lei écarquilla les yeux . Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait dans le crâne ? Elle gonfla ses joues qui rougirent de colère . L'avait-il écouté au moins ?!

\- Et si je refuse ?

 **à suivre ...**


	3. Wang ki

**Chapitre 02 : Wang Ki**

\- Wu Lei-sama …faites un effort… Suppliait presque Gyokuyo qui ne pouvait rien faire face à la morosité de sa maitresse…

\- Pas envie. Je suis là, c'est déjà ça, n'est ce pas. Ces mondanités m'ennuient et cet imbécile de Shoryu qui m'oblige à le suivre dans son périple insensé … Pourquoi devrions-nous perdre notre temps à sauver Tai ? Sa gentillesse finira par le perdre…

\- Allons bon, dame Wu Lei, c'est le nouvel an, amusons nous !

\- Wang Ki, décidément… C'est sans doute au moins la millième fois que tu assistes à ce genre de banalité et tu trouves encore à t'amuser ? D'année en années, rien ne change, des musiques aux danses et aux plats… Mêmes les personnes sont les mêmes. Et à cause de notre immortalité, notre corps sencé vieillit reste à jamais figé, encore et encore, à jamais.

\- Peut être bien, mais il est de notre devoir d'y assister et de maintenir cette mascarade autant que nécessaire. Du moins, pour les trois jours à venir.

\- Trois jours ! Une éternité….

La discussion se clôtura par le rire tonitruant de Wang Ki, garde du corps de Wu Lei et actuel général de droite du palais de Kankyu. Sa peau était un peu halée et ses cheveux d'un roux vif, presque carotte. Il aurait presque pu paraitre joyeux en toutes circonstances s'il n'affichait pas en permanence ce regard polaire d'un jaune qi paraissait si loin de l'humanité.

 **…**

Le palais pourtant si calme de Kohanei était en pleine effervescence . Les fêtes du nouvel an étaient passées depuis à peine six jours et les servantes s'affairaient déjà à préparer les bagages de leur maitresse et de sa garde rapprochée . Cela avait été pour tout le domaine une surprise de taille . Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur maitresse soit demandé par le roi lui-même pour un voyage qui semblait si on en croyait les dires de ce dernier , d'une importance cruciale .

Loin du brouhaha ambiant , Wu Lei se perdit dans le jardin de son domaine . Le vent d'hiver la fit frissonner . Elle sentit alors un poids sur ses épaules, un sublime manteau de fourrure blanc, d'ours polaire parait-il. Un luxe pour un pays comme celui-ci.

\- Merci , Wang Ki .

Il fit une légère courbette, en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Mais… Les immortels ne tombent jamais malades n'est-ce pas ?

\- La vieillesse frappe tout le monde.

\- Oh ! Comment oses tu ?!

Ce dernier se mit légèrement à sourire tandis qu'il prenait place aux côtés de Wu Lei . Tous deux se mirent à marcher en silence , le long de l'étang .

Elle semblait comme perdue dans ses pensées . Wang Ki s'arrêta et la regarda , inquiet . Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi silencieuse . Elle qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour paraitre froide et étaler au grand jour son mauvais caractère ... Le silence ne lui allait pas .

Il savait ce qui la dérangeait : ce voyage et plus particulièrement parce qu'il concernait le devenir de **Tai** .

Cela avait continué à la hanter durant les 500 dernières années . Mais plus elle fuyait , plus ça la rattrapait . C'était inévitable qu'un jour , elle doive y faire face . Et ce jour là , il tenterait de l'aider au mieux , de la soutenir , comme il l'avait toujours fait .

 **...**

Il se souvenait de la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés . Cela avait été lors du règne du Roi Hsin , il y avait près de 11 siècles . Il devait l'avouer , même s'il possédait encore l'apparence et le caractère d'un beau jeune homme , il portait tout le même le poids des années sur ses épaules .

C'était donc il y avait très longtemps , à Tai , en plein hiver. Le pays avait été entièrement détruit par la Reine Rui qui avait précédé au Roi Hsin et la cour corrompue menait la vie dure à ce jeune roi qui venait à peine de fêter son premier siècle de règne .

Le peuple de cette époque ne croyait plus en aucun Roi ni souverain , ils pensaient avoir été abandonnés par les cieux . Juste comme ce qu'il se passait actuellement à Tai , près d'un millénaire plus tard . Et l'hiver approchait à grands pas , apportant avec lui son lot de peur et de mort .

Wang Ki s'assit sur une grosse pierre . Il neigeait . De sa main , il attrapa un flocon qui fondit aussitôt . Il se mit à sourire . On lui avait un jour dit que lorsqu'il était né , aucun flocon n'avait fondu à Tai . Il était né le jour le plus froid du règne du Roi Hsin . Et fut l'un des rares enfants à être né et à avoir survécu cette année là dans leur village perdu en pleine montagne .

C'était de là qu'on lui attribuait sa popularité . Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient été le couple ayant béni le plus longtemps le riboku de leur village afin d'être certain d'avoir un fils en bonne santé . Ils l'avaient appelé Ki , en hommage à Dong Ki , dieu de l'hiver et protecteur de Tai . Personne ne savait s'il s'agissait ou non d'une légende , mais quand l'hiver venait , des centaines de milliers d'individus rien qu'à Tai , priaient pour son pardon et pour sa bénédiction .Et pour lui , Wang Ki , ces prières avaient payées . Ses parents avaient été bénis par l'implacable dieu de l'hiver qui leur avait offert un enfant beau , puissant et intelligent , sans doute le plus intelligent que le village n'ait connu en près d'un siècle . Et il fut donc naturel que tous ces gens lui fassent confiance , surtout lors d'un mois d'hiver assez terrible pour plonger le village tout entier dans une peur chaotique du lendemain .

16 ans plus tard , il y eut un hiver si horrible et dévastateur qu'aucun enfant ne survécu cette année là . A Tai , et plus précisément dans la province de Bun , il arrivait qu'il neige durant une année entière . Et depuis la naissance de Wang Ki , les hivers s'étaient considérablement allongés , de telle sorte que les réserves de nourriture soient inexistantes . Les hommes étaient partis depuis bien longtemps et ne revenaient pas . N'importe qui aurait fui un tel village en de pareilles circonstances . Les derniers habitants se mouraient dans leurs demeures gelées et n'attendaient plus que la mort . Il leur fallait de la nourriture au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir dans les semaines à venir . Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais , ils deviendraient des pillards de l'hiver .

Wang Ki était donc devenu à 17 ans le chef des pillards du village de Gyuni , dans la province de Bun . Et très vite , voyant sa renommée grimper , d'autres villages fantômes s'associèrent à lui afin de survivre . En plein hiver à Tai , la chose la plus précieuse n'était pas les perles que l'on exportait à prix d'or dans les autres royaumes , ni les riches manteaux de fourrure de Han , non , la chose la plus importante , c'était la nourriture . Et Wang Ki l'avait bien comprit , c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous à Bun commencèrent à entendre parler de lui . Il propageait la peur car personne , pas même l'armée du gouverneur de Bun ne parvenait à faire quoi que ce soit face à ce pillard qui se retrouvait malgré lui adulé par la moitié de la région et détesté par l'autre .

Partout on parlait de Wang Ki , l'aigle roux de Bun . Une sorte de Robin des bois à la sauce chinoise . Fils de paysan , il avait le charisme et l'apparence d'un dieu . Il avait la peau hallée, des cheveux d'un roux presque vif, et des yeux aussi jaune que ceux des aigles . Il maniait l'épée comme personne et était une personne remarquablement intelligente . C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'on lui donna ce surnom .

 **...**

\- Lâchez moi ! hurla t'il alors en se débattant .

La chance ne dura pas pour Wang Ki . Il fallait bien qu'un jour tout s'arrête . Des gardes avaient encerclés son village et il avait fini par être capturé par le mystérieux seigneur de Bun , le Bunshuukou de Tai . Il était convaincu que pour tous ses crimes , il allait subir le châtiment ultime . Cependant , une chose semblait assez étrange . Jamais une fois le seigneur de Bun n'était parvenu à les stopper . On disait de ce dernier qu'il était aussi stupide qu'un bœuf . Et on croyait ses conseillers incompétents . Alors qui pouvait bien ...

C'est alors qu'une voix désagréablement moqueuse lui parvint aux oreilles .

\- Alors voici donc celui qui fait trembler de peur ma pauvre province ... L'Aigle Roux hein ? Au moins , on peut dire que ce surnom te va à ravir .

Wang Ki se serrait attendu à tout sauf à ça . Une femme . Une magnifique femme en armure à l'air froid et revêche le fixait de ses indéchiffrables pupilles. Elle était aussi belle que la neige la plus pure et pourtant , un très mauvais pressentiment s'échappait de l'esprit du roux . Cette femme était aussi dangereuse que belle . Il était certain qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tous les tuer pour mieux atteindre ses objectifs .

\- Qui êtes vous ?!

Il la vit sourire froidement et crut durant un très bref instant percevoir de l'amusement dans son regard . Il regarda tour à tour les soldats et vit qu'eux aussi semblaient effrayés par cette jeune femme aux airs quelque peu enfantins . Ils n'osaient ni bouger ni respirer en sa présence .

\- Moi ? Fit elle en feignant la surprise . Je suis la nouvelle seigneur de Bun . Wu Lei .

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois . Wang Ki , le brigand qui cherchait à nourrir son village , à les protéger à n'importe quel prix et Wu Lei , une étrange jeune femme venant tout juste d'être nommé gouverneur d'une province en détrônant froidement l'ancien d'un simple tour d'intrigue . Telles étaient les choses à cette époque à Tai . On pouvait se débarrasser d'un gouverneur d'un claquement de doigt si on avait les bonnes relations . Ces jours ci , ce n'était plus possible car depuis , on avait rédigé de très nombreuses lois interdisant ce genre de choses . Mais avant , c'était la lois du plus fort .

Personne n'avait eu autant de cran pour l'avouer aux autres publiquement, c'était tout ... A l'exception de cette femme si détestable qu'était Wu Lei . Elle était de loin la personne la plus corrompue qu'il connaissait . Mais contrairement aux autres ministres ou gouverneurs , elle usait de la corruption pour faire le bien . Peu importe à quel point ses actes pouvaient sur le coup se révéler cruels .

\- Et si nous faisions un pacte , Wang Ki ? fit elle subitement en prenant en coupe son visage effaré.

\- Hein ?

\- Je nourris ton village et leurs alentours et en échange, tu m'obéis aveuglément pour le temps que je jugerai nécessaire. C'est un bon deal tu ne crois pas ? Ta liberté contre leurs vies.

Wang Ki dut se résigner. Et dès ce jour, il devint le larbin de cette femme diabolique. Et plus tard, son ami et serviteur le plus dévoué. Cela avait tout de même eu du bon. Son intelligence le mena tout droit à la Daiboku de Tai , il en sortit diplômé avec les honneurs et devint général de l'armée du seigneur de Bun . Il accéda même au plus haut rang qu'un militaire pouvait atteindre dans un pays tel que Tai . Son nom figura même dans les annales et autres livres d'histoires... Du moins ... Jusqu'à la déchéance du Roi Hsin 6 siècles plus tard .

 **...**

\- Tiens ... que fais tu ici Wang Ki ? Je sais que nous sommes des immortels mais tout de même ... Le froid est brrrr désagréable ! fit la nouvelle venue en se frottant énergiquement les bras , frigorifiée qu'elle était .

Wang Ki se mit à sourire . Décidément , Huan Fei ne changeait pas avec le temps . Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait , son sourire ne disparaissait jamais de son si éclatant visage .

\- Les affaires de la Taishi sont-elles prêtes ? Demanda t'il d'un air doux

\- Huuuum ... Oui ! Je me suis chargée moi même de les vérifier . Il ne reste plus qu'à sceller les Sugus et nous sommes fins prêts pour ...

Les Sugus étaient des chimères particulièrement prisées dans le monde . Il s'agissait de bêtes immortelles que l'on ne pouvait dénicher qu'au plus profond de la mer jaune . Si un homme parvenait à capturer et à dresser ne serait ce qu'une de ces splendides créatures , il assurait la survie de sa famille et de ses descendants durant un siècle entier .

Ces bêtes étant intelligentes , rapides , cruelles , puissantes et sachant voler . Ils étaient les compagnons parfaits des généraux . Mais beaucoup oubliaient que la plupart du temps , il était extrêmement rare d'en trouver , voir même d'en réchapper vivant .

\- FEI ! Où te crois tu ?! Comment oses tu t'éclipser de la sorte ! Nous avons encore une tonne de choses à faire ! Et toi Wang Ki , ne l'encourages pas dans ses bêtises ! Et cessez de roucouler de la sorte ! Cela m'écœure !

Wang Ki soupira . Elle aussi ne changeait pas avec le temps ... Gyokuyo , la dévouée intendante attachée à Wu Lei depuis il ne savait plus combien de siècles . Par contre , il la connaissait plus mauvaise encore que cette dernière et dévouée au possible à sa cause .

\- Aie ... Elle m'a encore retrouvée . Désolé Wang Ki , il me faut partir . On parlera une autre fois ! fit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil .

Elle repartit aussitôt en courant . Wang Ki se leva à son tour . Il la verrait un peu plus tard , ils étaient fiancés après tout . Ils avaient même décidés de se marier dans quelques mois . Après leur voyage à Kei , ils se marieraient et fonderaient leur propre foyer . Oui ... Cette fois c'était décidé , il trouverait le bonheur à tout prix . Il aimait Huan Fei . Et c'était réciproque . Tous deux ferraient un merveilleux couple et auraient de nombreux enfants .

 **...**

Le soir même , ils étaient partis de Hokanei pour le palais royal de En , où le roi attendait sa Taishi avec impatience . Une délégation d'une dizaine de personnes patientaient et avec le groupe de Wu Lei , ça faisait 14 . Gyokuyo , Huan Fei , Wang Ki et la Taishi Wu Lei .

\- Oh Guzhi ! Tu es venue à ce que je vois !

\- On ne peut pas fuir éternellement, altesse. Fit elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Aussitôt , tous se mirent en route pour Kei , car ils en avaient du chemin à parcourir de Kankyû jusqu'à Gyoten , capitale du royaume de Kei . Qui sait quel périple les attendait ?

 **à suivre ...**


	4. Arrivée à Kei

**Chapitre 04 : Crime contre le ciel .**

La Reine Yoko la regarda avec un air abasourdi tandis que le reste des personnes présentes affichaient un air pour le moins grave . Wu Lei était quelque peu surprise par le caractère pour le moins entrainant de la reine . Comment se trouvait-il qu'elle voulait à tout prix lui répondre ? Sans doute à cause de cette aura charismatique qui l'entourait ... Sans doute . Wu Lei se permit un sourire discret . Cette sensation de crise , cette tourmente , ce besoin que ces gens avaient de se regrouper lorsqu'ils avaient un problème , cette atmosphère ... Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement .

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est passé de l'autre côté ? Lui fit alors la reine Kei .

Wu Lei se renfrogna à nouveau . Et les bonnes manières ?!

\- Je ne puis l'affirmer , altesse , mais ce qui est certain , c'est que le kirin a eu un problème , un gros . Il a généré un shoku pour se réfugier dans l'autre monde . C'est l'explication la plus plausible il me semble . Néanmoins , six ans ont passés et il n'est toujours pas revenu . Je crains donc que le problème de l'usurpateur ne soit pas le seul que le kirin se doit de régler ...

La Reine Kei tourna alors sa tête vers Shoryu et fit , inquiète :

\- Que fait on dans un cas pareil , Roi En ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien... Supposons que le roi Tai soit mort , Taiki devrait donc choisir le prochain souverain n'est ce pas ? A l'inverse , si Taiki meurt , le roi Tai le suit dans la tombe et le fruit œuf du nouveau Taiki éclot au mont Ho . Par la suite , ce dernier choisi un nouveau souverain . Dans les deux cas , le pays est assuré d'avoir un roi légitime , c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui . C'est comme cela que ça se passe . Confirma alors Shoryu .

\- Seulement , dans le cas présent , Taiki est vivant dit Yoko . Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'un nouveau kirin naisse . Le roi Tai est lui aussi encore vivant . Par conséquent , Taiki n'a pas besoin de choisir un nouveau roi .

Shoryu acquiesça .

\- Voici qui résume bien la situation . Roi et Kirin sont toujours en vie . En théorie , il n'y aura aucun changement dynastique .

\- Pourtant , les réfugiés affluent , ce qui semble indiquer que le pays est en plein chaos .

\- Je suppose . Nos sources confirment que les yomas sont de plus en plus nombreux à roder sur les côtes . Avant , les réfugiés pouvaient fuir par la mer mais ceux qui choisissent cette voie se raréfient . C'est devenu trop dangereux .

\- L'explication découle d'elle même : un usurpateur a pris le pouvoir . Les rites ne sont plus accomplis par le souverain légitime et les catastrophes s'abattent sur le royaume , puisqu'il n'est plus protégé par les dieux . Y'a t'il un moyen de remédier à cette situation ? Demanda alors Yoko .

Wu Lei se mit à réfléchir à cette question . Que pouvait donc faire Tai afin de se sauver ? La seule solution conforme à la voie serait que le peuple se soulève contre le roi illégitime . En l'absence du roi , seule l'union des gouverneurs et des habitants contre l'imposteur pourra rétablir l'harmonie . Du moins , cela semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... 6 ans sont passés et le peuple aurait du s'insurger voilà longtemps . Or , il ne se passe rien . Pourquoi ? Sans doute n'en ont ils pas les moyens ... puisqu'une shogun de Tai en est venue à supplier une reine étrangère dans le but de sauver son pays ... Tout cela dans le non-respect des coutumes . La situation devait vraiment être inimaginable .

\- Finalement , roi en , j'ai l'impression que vous n'en savez pas plus que nous ... Difficile, vraiment de découvrir ce qui se passe là bas . Vous ne saviez même pas qu'un shoku avait secoué le palais Hakkei . Cela peut vouloir dire que les fonctionnaires ou les proches conseillers du roi ont péri dans le séisme . Sinon , vous auriez eu des nouvelles . Car eux devraient être au courant non ? Il semble que Risai soit l'une des seules rescapées . Imaginez dans quelle situation se trouve ce royaume !

Tous dans la salle gardaient le silence . Wu Lei savait très bien où tout ça aller mener , au vif du sujet . Envoyer ou non des troupes à Tai . Mais cela n'était que folie . A quoi pouvait bien donc servir l'histoire ? A se souvenir des erreurs du passé afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se réalisent de nouveau !

\- Risai me l'a dit : le peuple de Tai n'a plus aucun moyen de se sauver . Si l'on pouvait au moins envoyer une équipe pour retrouver le roi et Taiki ...

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase , le roi En intervint :

\- C'est donc tout ce qu'elle sait ? Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour nous apprendre ce que nous savons déjà ? Cela suffit ! Je suis venu pour arrêter cette mascarade !

\- Mascarade ? Fit la jeune reine sans comprendre .

\- Écoutes moi bien , quoi qu'il se passe au royaume de Tai , n'envoies pas tes soldats !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda alors celle ci . J'ai reconquis mon royaume avec l'armée du roi de En , tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Et tandis que la reine Kei emplissait la pièce de ses exclamations , le roi En regarda Wu Lei d'un air fatigué . Il lui fit signe d'expliquer à la jeune reine en quoi ce qu'elle impliquait était considéré comme un crime du Ciel . C'était son job de Taishi , après tout . Wu Lei se racla gracieusement la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Yoko . Cette dernière , furieuse et frustrée d'avoir les mains liées se tourna vers la conseillère :

\- Quoi ?

\- Connaissez vous l'histoire du roi Juntei , altesse ? Demanda elle d'une voix blanche .

\- Pas du tout .

\- Il y a bien longtemps , un roi nommé Juntei régnait sur le royaume de Sai . Dans le royaume voisin , Han , il y trônait un roi qui s'était écarté du droit chemin . Le peuple subissait de terribles malheurs sous son règne . Par compassion pour les sujets de ce tyran , et non pour détrôner son roi , Juntei a pénétré dans ce royaume avec son armée . Il installa une garnison dans un village frontalier et aida les habitants à fuir leur pays . Or , quelques jours plus tard , le kirin mourut , puis le roi sitôt après . Le Ciel n'avait pas toléré qu'il enfreigne la loi céleste . Expliqua alors Wu Lei d'une voix lasse . Elle se souvenait que le roi En avait dans un premier temps réagi de la même manière que la jeune reine et ce simple fait la fatiguait .

\- Mais ... c'est injuste .

\- C'est la loi , altesse . Une loi qu'il est impossible d'altérer d'aucune manière que ce soit . Invasion , expédition hostile ou secours apporté au peuple , peu importent les raisons : le Ciel interdit au roi d'amener son armée en terre étrangère . Il n'est pas question ici de sentiments , ni de savoir qui a tort ou raison , altesse . C'est inscrit dans le grand Livre du Ciel : un tel acte est un crime contre la providence divine . Wu Lei poursuivit . Mais ce ne fut pas tout . La malédiction du Ciel fut telle que les caractères notant le nom de Sai furent effacés du seau royal , continua t'elle alors d'une voix froide . A l'avènement du roi suivant , ils avaient changés :Sai qui s'écrivait auparavant avec le caractère signifiant "purification", apparut dorénavant sur le seau royal avec le caractère "discernement " . C'est extrêmement rare . Cela prouve , altesse , la gravité de son crime !

Yoko soupira avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux .

\- Que me conseillez vous alors , Taishi de En ? Abandonner ces pauvres gens à leur sorts ?

Wu Lei ne dit mot . Pour elle , la réponse était plus qu'évidente . Et le fait qu'elle brille par son silence énerva la reine Kei . Les lèvres de cette dernière tremblèrent devant la froideur du regard de la Taishi . Comment se faisait-il que ses yeux soient si froid dans une situation pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'une telle cruauté à l'égard de ces pauvres gens ? Yoko ne pouvait le supporter . D'une voix presque faible , elle ordonna :

\- Sortez .

L'argentée adressa un regard au Roi En afin de savoir ce qu'il était convenable qu'elle fasse à un moment pareil . Ce dernier acquiesça , signifiant qu'elle devait se plier aux ordres de la reine Kei . Après une courte révérence , Wu Lei ajouta avant de partir , d'une voix glaciale :

\- **Vous n'êtes pas la reine Tai .**

\- Sortez !

Il en fut ainsi .

 **...**

Wu Lei sortit donc à grand pas du Naiden , exaspérée . Elle qui n'avait fait que dire la vérité , se retrouvait ainsi à la porte ! Elle soupira . Si cette petite reine n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché , c'était dommage pour elle et pour son pays . Trop de bienveillance n'était jamais bien bon pour un souverain . Cruauté et gentillesse étaient de doux poisons tuant à petits feux .

Vu qu'elle avait comme qui dirait été éjectée du Naiden et du salon privé de la reine , il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre d'hypothétiques appartements . Et avec un peu de chance , elle y trouverait Wang Ki si ce dernier n'était pas parti défier quelques gardes aguerris ...

Elle arriva dans un immense jardin de pivoines . Il devait s'agir du jardin privé de cette dernière . Elle s'assit sans ménagement sur une grosses pierre plate et attendit . Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire désormais était d'attendre le retour de son Roi . De toute façon , qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire ?

Soudain , elle entendit un bruissement d'herbe derrière elle . Elle un instant , elle se releva afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant . Il s'agissait de ce vieillard , le Taishi de Kei , Enho si elle se souvenait bien . Que lui voulait il donc ? Discuter de l'actuelle situation entre Taishi ? Ces choses ne l'intéressait pas . C'est alors que ce dernier se mit à parler :

\- Alors j'avais raison ...

\- A quel propos ? Fit elle alors froidement .

\- Je me disais bien que votre visage était bien difficile à oublier , dame Wu Lei . Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés .

Elle fronça les sourcils . Elle s'en serrait souvenue. Wu Lei savait que cet homme , Enho , était un conseiller efficace rappelé au palais par la Reine Kei . Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi tout ceci la concernait . Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils . Enho , lui , semblait détendu . Comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de traiter de ce genre de cas . Il se mit alors à dire :

\- Souvenez vous , j'étais assez jeune à l'époque et cela a du se passer il y avait au moins huit siècles , mais je peux vous affirmer que vous étiez à Kei , à l'époque du roi Tatsu .

Wu Lei écarquilla les yeux , regardant à droite , à gauche afin d'être certaine que personne n'ai eu à entendre ce que le Taishi de Kei venait de sortir . Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils furent seuls au milieu des pivoines , elle demanda de but en blanc :

\- Qui êtes vous vraiment ?

\- Je suis ...

Mais à l'instant où se dernier allait parler , leurs souverains respectifs sortirent des appartements de la Reine . Wu Lei vit que Shoryu semblait contrarié . Sans doute à cause du fait que la reine Yoko tente désespérément de sauver Tai , en dépit de son propre royaume . Il ne voulait sans doute pas que sa consœur et voisine ne brave le Ciel en s'exposant à une mort certaine ...

\- Nous nous retirons pour l'instant , Guzhi . Fit alors le Roi En d'un grave en passant devant elle sans la regarder .

\- Que s'est il passé Rokuta ? Demanda alors cette dernière à Enki .

\- On t'expliquera plus tard . Suis nous .

Cette dernière pesta quelque peu avant d'emboiter le bas . Ils avaient intérêts à tout lui raconter en détails où cette dernière risquait d'en faire une scène .

 **...**

Il ne restait plus que la Reine Yoko et son Taishi dans le jardin aux pivoines . La Reine semblait accablée . D'après les dires de Risai , le peuple ne pouvait même pas se soulever . C'était comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort très puissant qui paralyse le peuple en lui lavant le cerveau . Elle peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait véritablement au juste . Elle tourna alors la tête vers son Taishi et fit songeuse :

\- Enho ... De quoi parliez vous avec le Taishi de En , alors que nous arrivions ?

\- Majesté , je peux me tromper bien sûr mais ... Son visage ne m'est pas inconnue .

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Fit elle mi soucieuse , mi curieuse . Où l'aurais tu croisée ?

\- Dans un passé lointain , altesse . Un passé remontant à l'époque du Roi Tatsu . Le roi le plus populaire que Kei ait connu depuis de nombreux siècles ... Et lorsque j'ai vu cette femme ... Au départ , je croyais me tromper mais plus aucun doute n'est permis quant à sa véritable identité .

\- Eh bien parles voyons ! fit alors la reine Yoko avec le sourire . Qu'est elle donc ?

\- La chousai ayant exercé sous le règne du Meikun de Tai , le défunt Roi Hsin . Cela ne fait aucun doute .

Yoko cessa de sourire .

 **à suivre ...**


	5. Crime contre le ciel

**Chapitre 04 : Crime contre le ciel .**

La Reine Yoko la regarda avec un air abasourdi tandis que le reste des personnes présentes affichaient un air pour le moins grave . Wu Lei était quelque peu surprise par le caractère pour le moins entrainant de la reine . Comment se trouvait-il qu'elle voulait à tout prix lui répondre ? Sans doute à cause de cette aura charismatique qui l'entourait ... Sans doute . Wu Lei se permit un sourire discret . Cette sensation de crise , cette tourmente , ce besoin que ces gens avaient de se regrouper lorsqu'ils avaient un problème , cette atmosphère ... Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement .

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est passé de l'autre côté ? Lui fit alors la reine Kei .

Wu Lei se renfrogna à nouveau . Et les bonnes manières ?!

\- Je ne puis l'affirmer , altesse , mais ce qui est certain , c'est que le kirin a eu un problème , un gros . Il a généré un shoku pour se réfugier dans l'autre monde . C'est l'explication la plus plausible il me semble . Néanmoins , six ans ont passés et il n'est toujours pas revenu . Je crains donc que le problème de l'usurpateur ne soit pas le seul que le kirin se doit de régler ...

La Reine Kei tourna alors sa tête vers Shoryu et fit , inquiète :

\- Que fait on dans un cas pareil , Roi En ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien... Supposons que le roi Tai soit mort , Taiki devrait donc choisir le prochain souverain n'est ce pas ? A l'inverse , si Taiki meurt , le roi Tai le suit dans la tombe et le fruit œuf du nouveau Taiki éclot au mont Ho . Par la suite , ce dernier choisi un nouveau souverain . Dans les deux cas , le pays est assuré d'avoir un roi légitime , c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui . C'est comme cela que ça se passe . Confirma alors Shoryu .

\- Seulement , dans le cas présent , Taiki est vivant dit Yoko . Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'un nouveau kirin naisse . Le roi Tai est lui aussi encore vivant . Par conséquent , Taiki n'a pas besoin de choisir un nouveau roi .

Shoryu acquiesça .

\- Voici qui résume bien la situation . Roi et Kirin sont toujours en vie . En théorie , il n'y aura aucun changement dynastique .

\- Pourtant , les réfugiés affluent , ce qui semble indiquer que le pays est en plein chaos .

\- Je suppose . Nos sources confirment que les yomas sont de plus en plus nombreux à roder sur les côtes . Avant , les réfugiés pouvaient fuir par la mer mais ceux qui choisissent cette voie se raréfient . C'est devenu trop dangereux .

\- L'explication découle d'elle même : un usurpateur a pris le pouvoir . Les rites ne sont plus accomplis par le souverain légitime et les catastrophes s'abattent sur le royaume , puisqu'il n'est plus protégé par les dieux . Y'a t'il un moyen de remédier à cette situation ? Demanda alors Yoko .

Wu Lei se mit à réfléchir à cette question . Que pouvait donc faire Tai afin de se sauver ? La seule solution conforme à la voie serait que le peuple se soulève contre le roi illégitime . En l'absence du roi , seule l'union des gouverneurs et des habitants contre l'imposteur pourra rétablir l'harmonie . Du moins , cela semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... 6 ans sont passés et le peuple aurait du s'insurger voilà longtemps . Or , il ne se passe rien . Pourquoi ? Sans doute n'en ont ils pas les moyens ... puisqu'une shogun de Tai en est venue à supplier une reine étrangère dans le but de sauver son pays ... Tout cela dans le non-respect des coutumes . La situation devait vraiment être inimaginable .

\- Finalement , roi en , j'ai l'impression que vous n'en savez pas plus que nous ... Difficile, vraiment de découvrir ce qui se passe là bas . Vous ne saviez même pas qu'un shoku avait secoué le palais Hakkei . Cela peut vouloir dire que les fonctionnaires ou les proches conseillers du roi ont péri dans le séisme . Sinon , vous auriez eu des nouvelles . Car eux devraient être au courant non ? Il semble que Risai soit l'une des seules rescapées . Imaginez dans quelle situation se trouve ce royaume !

Tous dans la salle gardaient le silence . Wu Lei savait très bien où tout ça aller mener , au vif du sujet . Envoyer ou non des troupes à Tai . Mais cela n'était que folie . A quoi pouvait bien donc servir l'histoire ? A se souvenir des erreurs du passé afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se réalisent de nouveau !

\- Risai me l'a dit : le peuple de Tai n'a plus aucun moyen de se sauver . Si l'on pouvait au moins envoyer une équipe pour retrouver le roi et Taiki ...

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase , le roi En intervint :

\- C'est donc tout ce qu'elle sait ? Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour nous apprendre ce que nous savons déjà ? Cela suffit ! Je suis venu pour arrêter cette mascarade !

\- Mascarade ? Fit la jeune reine sans comprendre .

\- Écoutes moi bien , quoi qu'il se passe au royaume de Tai , n'envoies pas tes soldats !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda alors celle ci . J'ai reconquis mon royaume avec l'armée du roi de En , tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Et tandis que la reine Kei emplissait la pièce de ses exclamations , le roi En regarda Wu Lei d'un air fatigué . Il lui fit signe d'expliquer à la jeune reine en quoi ce qu'elle impliquait était considéré comme un crime du Ciel . C'était son job de Taishi , après tout . Wu Lei se racla gracieusement la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Yoko . Cette dernière , furieuse et frustrée d'avoir les mains liées se tourna vers la conseillère :

\- Quoi ?

\- Connaissez vous l'histoire du roi Juntei , altesse ? Demanda elle d'une voix blanche .

\- Pas du tout .

\- Il y a bien longtemps , un roi nommé Juntei régnait sur le royaume de Sai . Dans le royaume voisin , Han , il y trônait un roi qui s'était écarté du droit chemin . Le peuple subissait de terribles malheurs sous son règne . Par compassion pour les sujets de ce tyran , et non pour détrôner son roi , Juntei a pénétré dans ce royaume avec son armée . Il installa une garnison dans un village frontalier et aida les habitants à fuir leur pays . Or , quelques jours plus tard , le kirin mourut , puis le roi sitôt après . Le Ciel n'avait pas toléré qu'il enfreigne la loi céleste . Expliqua alors Wu Lei d'une voix lasse . Elle se souvenait que le roi En avait dans un premier temps réagi de la même manière que la jeune reine et ce simple fait la fatiguait .

\- Mais ... c'est injuste .

\- C'est la loi , altesse . Une loi qu'il est impossible d'altérer d'aucune manière que ce soit . Invasion , expédition hostile ou secours apporté au peuple , peu importent les raisons : le Ciel interdit au roi d'amener son armée en terre étrangère . Il n'est pas question ici de sentiments , ni de savoir qui a tort ou raison , altesse . C'est inscrit dans le grand Livre du Ciel : un tel acte est un crime contre la providence divine . Wu Lei poursuivit . Mais ce ne fut pas tout . La malédiction du Ciel fut telle que les caractères notant le nom de Sai furent effacés du seau royal , continua t'elle alors d'une voix froide . A l'avènement du roi suivant , ils avaient changés :Sai qui s'écrivait auparavant avec le caractère signifiant "purification", apparut dorénavant sur le seau royal avec le caractère "discernement " . C'est extrêmement rare . Cela prouve , altesse , la gravité de son crime !

Yoko soupira avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux .

\- Que me conseillez vous alors , Taishi de En ? Abandonner ces pauvres gens à leur sorts ?

Wu Lei ne dit mot . Pour elle , la réponse était plus qu'évidente . Et le fait qu'elle brille par son silence énerva la reine Kei . Les lèvres de cette dernière tremblèrent devant la froideur du regard de la Taishi . Comment se faisait-il que ses yeux soient si froid dans une situation pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'une telle cruauté à l'égard de ces pauvres gens ? Yoko ne pouvait le supporter . D'une voix presque faible , elle ordonna :

\- Sortez .

L'argentée adressa un regard au Roi En afin de savoir ce qu'il était convenable qu'elle fasse à un moment pareil . Ce dernier acquiesça , signifiant qu'elle devait se plier aux ordres de la reine Kei . Après une courte révérence , Wu Lei ajouta avant de partir , d'une voix glaciale :

\- **Vous n'êtes pas la reine Tai .**

\- Sortez !

Il en fut ainsi .

 **...**

Wu Lei sortit donc à grand pas du Naiden , exaspérée . Elle qui n'avait fait que dire la vérité , se retrouvait ainsi à la porte ! Elle soupira . Si cette petite reine n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché , c'était dommage pour elle et pour son pays . Trop de bienveillance n'était jamais bien bon pour un souverain . Cruauté et gentillesse étaient de doux poisons tuant à petits feux .

Vu qu'elle avait comme qui dirait été éjectée du Naiden et du salon privé de la reine , il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre d'hypothétiques appartements . Et avec un peu de chance , elle y trouverait Wang Ki si ce dernier n'était pas parti défier quelques gardes aguerris ...

Elle arriva dans un immense jardin de pivoines . Il devait s'agir du jardin privé de cette dernière . Elle s'assit sans ménagement sur une grosses pierre plate et attendit . Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire désormais était d'attendre le retour de son Roi . De toute façon , qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire ?

Soudain , elle entendit un bruissement d'herbe derrière elle . Elle un instant , elle se releva afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant . Il s'agissait de ce vieillard , le Taishi de Kei , Enho si elle se souvenait bien . Que lui voulait il donc ? Discuter de l'actuelle situation entre Taishi ? Ces choses ne l'intéressait pas . C'est alors que ce dernier se mit à parler :

\- Alors j'avais raison ...

\- A quel propos ? Fit elle alors froidement .

\- Je me disais bien que votre visage était bien difficile à oublier , dame Wu Lei . Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés .

Elle fronça les sourcils . Elle s'en serrait souvenue. Wu Lei savait que cet homme , Enho , était un conseiller efficace rappelé au palais par la Reine Kei . Mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi tout ceci la concernait . Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils . Enho , lui , semblait détendu . Comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de traiter de ce genre de cas . Il se mit alors à dire :

\- Souvenez vous , j'étais assez jeune à l'époque et cela a du se passer il y avait au moins huit siècles , mais je peux vous affirmer que vous étiez à Kei , à l'époque du roi Tatsu .

Wu Lei écarquilla les yeux , regardant à droite , à gauche afin d'être certaine que personne n'ai eu à entendre ce que le Taishi de Kei venait de sortir . Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils furent seuls au milieu des pivoines , elle demanda de but en blanc :

\- Qui êtes vous vraiment ?

\- Je suis ...

Mais à l'instant où se dernier allait parler , leurs souverains respectifs sortirent des appartements de la Reine . Wu Lei vit que Shoryu semblait contrarié . Sans doute à cause du fait que la reine Yoko tente désespérément de sauver Tai , en dépit de son propre royaume . Il ne voulait sans doute pas que sa consœur et voisine ne brave le Ciel en s'exposant à une mort certaine ...

\- Nous nous retirons pour l'instant , Guzhi . Fit alors le Roi En d'un grave en passant devant elle sans la regarder .

\- Que s'est il passé Rokuta ? Demanda alors cette dernière à Enki .

\- On t'expliquera plus tard . Suis nous .

Cette dernière pesta quelque peu avant d'emboiter le bas . Ils avaient intérêts à tout lui raconter en détails où cette dernière risquait d'en faire une scène .

 **...**

Il ne restait plus que la Reine Yoko et son Taishi dans le jardin aux pivoines . La Reine semblait accablée . D'après les dires de Risai , le peuple ne pouvait même pas se soulever . C'était comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort très puissant qui paralyse le peuple en lui lavant le cerveau . Elle peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait véritablement au juste . Elle tourna alors la tête vers son Taishi et fit songeuse :

\- Enho ... De quoi parliez vous avec le Taishi de En , alors que nous arrivions ?

\- Majesté , je peux me tromper bien sûr mais ... Son visage ne m'est pas inconnue .

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Fit elle mi soucieuse , mi curieuse . Où l'aurais tu croisée ?

\- Dans un passé lointain , altesse . Un passé remontant à l'époque du Roi Tatsu . Le roi le plus populaire que Kei ait connu depuis de nombreux siècles ... Et lorsque j'ai vu cette femme ... Au départ , je croyais me tromper mais plus aucun doute n'est permis quant à sa véritable identité .

\- Eh bien parles voyons ! fit alors la reine Yoko avec le sourire . Qu'est elle donc ?

\- La chousai ayant exercé sous le règne du Meikun de Tai , le défunt Roi Hsin . Cela ne fait aucun doute .

Yoko cessa de sourire .

 **à suivre ...**


	6. Brume d'un autre temps

**Chapitre 05 : Brume d'un autre temps .**

Je me souviens encore de ce moment comme si c'était hier . J'étais le conseiller du jeune Roi Tatsu et du monde était venu présenter ses hommages pour la fête du nouvel an au palais . Certains enfants royaux des pays voisins étaient présents , les gouverneurs de Kei , les ministres ... Nombres de dépêches et de cadeaux avaient été envoyées au Roi Kei qui brillait dans sa fonction . C'était une magnifique soirée .

Et soudain , elle arriva . Une femme d'une beauté similaire à celle des déesses de la mer jaune . Au début , j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de ministre ou d'un des membres de la cour céleste du roi Tatsu . Mais sa garde d'honneur me détrompa vite . Cette femme , bien que belle , portait des vêtements encore plus riches que ceux des ministres de Kei . Seul le Roi ou encore le chosai pouvaient se permettre pareille extravagance . Ses robes étaient teintes du noir des fonctionnaires mais était en réalité d'un noir pourpré très difficile à obtenir . Quand aux bijoux qu'elle portait ... Nul doute qu'ils venaient de Tai . A mon époque , on disait Tai le pays le plus riche des douze royaumes . Avec le roi Hsin , le pays extrayait les plus beaux joyaux , les plus belles perles et ses techniques en joailleries rayonnaient dans le monde entier . Pas une seule cour royale ne pouvait se passer de pareilles splendeurs .

Je la vis alors s'approcher escortée de son garde personnel , un bel homme roux , qui selon moi devait sans doute être un shogun royal . La femme fit une révérence officielle à mon souverain avant de se mettre à dire :

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne année , Roi Kei . Je suis l'envoyée extraordinaire du roi Tai , la chosai de la cour impériale , Wu Lei .

\- Tai ? Votre Roi ne m'avait-il pas envoyé une lettre prévenant qu'il ne pouvait venir à cause de troubles dans son pays ?

\- Malheureusement altesse ... C'est pour corriger cet affront à votre encontre que ce dernier m'envoie, avec un cadeau pour votre excellence ...

Je la vit tendre vers le Roi un coffre en métal précieux et le vit l'ouvrir . Quel ne fit pas mon étonnement que de voir dans cette dernière une gigantesque perle bleue briller de l'éclat doucereux des côtes du grand nord . Ce dernier l'avait pris en pleine main et en ressentit un grand sentiment de soulagement . Mais qu'était ce donc ?

\- Voici le cadeau du Roi Tai pour votre majesté . Il s'agit du Hekisoujo . Une perle capable d'effacer tout maux, toute misère du corps et de l'âme d'un homme ... Le Roi Hsin espère grâce à ce présent que cette perle effacera de votre esprit l'inconfort qu'a provoqué son absence ...

Et c'est depuis ce moment-là , que la dite perle fut considérée comme l'un des trésors les plus précieux de Kei .

 **...**

Yoko regardait Enho d'un air surprit . Si ce que son conseiller disait s'avérait être exact , alors elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Shoryu prétendait qu'elle était de la vieille école ...Pourtant , elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet . Cette femme , elle ne l'appréciait pas . Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir quoi que ce soit à son propos . Enho disait qu'elle avait été la chosai de Tai , soit le président du conseil des ministres , le bras droit du Roi . Alors pourquoi n'avait elle pas réagi alors que l'on disait son pays au bord du gouffre , pourquoi était elle restée de marbre devant les morts de milliers d'innocents ? Elle ne comprenait pas . Même si ces personnes n'étaient pas de son royaume , cela n'empêchait pas Yoko d'avoir pitié de ce peuple étranger , retenu au piège par un véritable tyran !

Elle fit quelques pas en compagnie de Enho dans le jardin , en silence . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec ses deux amies , Shokei et Yuzu . C'était vrai qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir des appartements du général Ryu ... Et maintenant qu'elle y songeait , il était vrai que Enho était lui aussi aux aguets , soucieux . Ses deux amies et son conseiller devaient être aussi inquiets que possible . Il était vrai que dans sa position , il lui était impossible de promettre ainsi la lune , même à une femme désespérée comme l'était le général Ryu .

\- Alors ? Demanda Shokei soucieuse les poings sur les hanches . J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas , Shokei . Fit alors Yoko . Je lui ai fait la promesse de ...

\- Que je ne m'inquiète ?! Mais sais-tu exactement ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

Yoko soupira . Déjà que cette journée avait été longue et épuisante , avec les ministres qui la bombardaient de questions , puis la situation préoccupante de Taiki et de son Roi à Tai et puis ça ...

\- Oui . Et si tu me laisses terminer ma phrase , tu sauras que je lui ai promis de faire mon possible pour l'aider , mais ...

\- Mais ? Demanda alors Shokei qui ne pouvait cacher son anxiété alors que Suzu continuait à les écouter calmement .

\- ... Qu'il lui faudrait me pardonner si je ne trouvais pas de solution. C'est tout .

Shokei retomba sur ses fesses en soufflant . Elle lui avait fait peur durant un instant ... Suzu quant à elle se retourna vers son amie et fit d'un air réprobateur :

\- Je vous l'avait bien dit que Yoko n'était pas assez stupide pour mettre son peuple en danger !

\- Ouais , ben ça reste à prouver. Moi , je la vois bien nous en faire une belle si ça lui prend ...

\- Fais moi un peu confiance ! fit alors la Reine Kei avec une bourrade amicale à Shokei .

Et toutes les trois se mirent à rire de nouveau , jusqu'à ce qu'Enho se mette à racler sa gorge discrètement , rappelant à Yoko leur précédente conversation . Cette dernière se tourna alors vers Shokei et lui demanda :

\- Dis moi ... Est ce que tu aurais entendu parler d'un roi nommé Hsin à Tai ? D'après Enho , il aurait été le roi le plus célèbre de Tai et sa renommée a sans doute du atteindre Ho puisque ton pays possède le même climat que ce dernier .

Shokei se mit à réfléchir .

\- Hsin hein ? Hum ... Mon père passait surtout son temps à vanter les mérites du roi Ryu mais un jour ...

\- Un jour ?

\- Je me souviens que ce dernier avait clamé qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas être un roi comme Hsin .

Yoko fronça les sourcils . Si l'ancien Roi de Ho avait dit ce genre de choses , c'était que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer . Elle entendit alors cette dernière faire sombrement :

\- On disait le roi Hsin bon et vaillant , mais il dépendait trop de ses sentiments . Au bout de 7 siècles de règne , ce dernier a fini par abdiquer . Certains disaient qu'il s'était suicidé mais personne ne savait le fin mot de l'histoire . Tout ce que l'on sait , c'est que peu de temps après , Tairin se suicida à son tour plongée dans le chagrin . Le roi Hsin serait mort au plus haut de sa gloire près de 5 siècles plus tôt .

\- Et il aura donc fallu cinq siècles à Tai pour plonger dans un tel chaos ... Constata amèrement Yoko . Quelle tristesse ...

\- Mais Yoko ... fit alors Suzu . Pourquoi poser des questions sur un Roi décédé depuis si longtemps ?

\- Enho que voilà , m'a certifié que la chosai de ce Roi était la Taishi du Roi En . Est ce une coïncidence qu'il l'ait amenée ici alors que Tai se trouve dans un tel état ? Je ne crois pas ... Quoi qu'il en soit , j'ai besoin de vous deux afin de mener l'enquête . Puis je compter sur vous ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent l'une l'autre avant de rire aux éclats . Bien sur qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance . Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'elles pour fouiner dans le palais .

Une fois parties , Yoko se tourna vers son Taishi et lui demanda de faire équipe avec Kokan , le chousai de Kei afin de faire de plus amples recherches concernant Tai et les lois du Ciel . S'il y avait un moyen de sauver Tai , elle se devait de le trouver !

\- Enho , je compte sur toi .

Ce dernier répondit d'un calme olympien tout en hochant la tête dans l'affirmative avant de repartir vers son bureau . Une longue nuit semblait se profiler à l'horizon .

 **...**

Wu Lei se rendait à ses appartements . Sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre , elle vit Wang Ki . Elle soupira . Sa journée avait été plutôt chargée . D'abord une chevauchée de trois jours en sugu plutôt épuisante , puis une cellule de crise au sujet du destin tragique de Tai . Puis les explication du Roi En à propos des machinations d'Asen l'usurpateur ... Et maintenant quoi ? Wang Ki ...

Elle entra dans ses appartements et vit ce dernier suivre ses pas . Au bout d'un moment , elle lui demanda , fatiguée :

\- Que me veux tu ?

\- Wu Lei ... Que vas tu faire au sujet de Tai ?

Elle soupira . Ne l'avait elle guère déjà dit ? Tai c'était fini pour elle . Son cœur y est mort en même temps que Tairin et Hsin . Sa haine qui l'avait hanté depuis tant de siècles s'était dissipé à leurs morts . Et de tout ça , il ne persistait qu'une tristesse infinie , mêlée de fatigue et de désillusion . Accompagner le Roi En à Kei afin de porter secours à Tai , oui . Mais y remettre les pieds … elle n'y était pas prête.

\- Pourquoi me poses tu la question , Wang Ki ? Nous n'avons plus personne là bas ... Et puis ... ne me dis pas que tu es sensible à l'avenir de ce pays .

\- C'est NOTRE pays ! s'écria alors le soldat . C'est le pays où nous sommes nés où nous avons grandis et vécu tant de choses ... C'est le pays où nous avons brillé parmi les plus grands . Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me souviens pas de cette époque de cette vie au palais Hakkei . Je ...

\- C'était notre pays . Répliqua alors froidement Wu Lei . Aujourd'hui , je suis la Taishi de En . Et je refuse qu'il en soit autrement .

Et ce fut lorsque cette dernière se leva qu'il comprit qu'à lui seul , il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à la raisonner . Il le savait bien pourtant ... Quand finirait elle par se rendre compte que tout cela n'était que comédie sur comédie ? Que cela faisait pas moins de cinq cent ans que cela durait ? Pouvait elle seulement en prendre conscience ? Ne pouvait elle pas ouvrir la porte qui renfermait tous ses souvenirs ? Elle croyait avoir tourné la page , mais il n'en était rien . Le drame était encore présent .

 **...**

Le lendemain , Wu Lei fut convoquée en même temps que les fonctionnaires concernés dans les bureaux de la Reine Kei . Elle fut néanmoins surprise . Cette dernière ne pensait pas que la reine Yoko fasse preuve d'une telle maturité ... Le bébé rouge semblait avoir quelque peu grandi ... Elle croisa alors Enki et Shoryu qui avaient pris place à ses côtés . La réunion dura la journée entière sans déboucher sur un accord clair et unanime . Wu Lei cru même voir le chousai Kokan avoir les traits tirés et la mine agitée . Elle réprima un sourire moqueur . Le pauvre avait du passer sa nuit à cogiter pour satisfaire les caprices de sa reine . Elle ne pouvait que le plaindre ...

C'est d'un air distrait qu'elle suivit à contrecœur la réunion . Le chosai avait émit l'hypothèse que le Roi Tai avait fui le pays pour se réfugier chez un Roi ami . Cela fit bailler quelque peu cette dernière . Le Roi Gyoso avait la réputation d'être une personne emportée et courageuse . Il avait de l'orgueil . Jamais il n'aurait quitté son pays afin de quémander de l'aide à un autre ... Mis à part son Roi , peu l'aurait accueillis . Et pourtant , aucune nouvelle ne leur étaient parvenus . L'homme s'était sans doute réfugié chez des amis proches ou était il encore en fuite tout simplement ? Le blocus exercé par Assen faisait qu'il était inconcevable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit , pas même à son propre voisin ! Il aurait très bien pu aussi être retenu prisonnier quelque part ... non pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment mais comme c'était en somme le sujet de conversation ...

\- Et si j'allais à Tai ? Fit alors subitement Yoko .

Cela sortit Wu Lei de sa léthargie . Mais qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?

 **à suivre ...**


	7. Le mystérieux messager

**Chapitre 07 : Décision .**

\- Mon objectif pour l'avenir serait de créer un bureau d'aide aux réfugiés . Une aide commune à tous les pays . Une sorte d'assurance au cas où un pays tomberait soudainement en plein chaos . Je sais que mes idées sont encore floues et qu'il m'est impossible de m'en charger pour le moment , mais l'avenir de Tai est déterminant quant à la réussite de ce projet ...

\- Intéressantes comme réflexions ... fit alors Enki étonné .

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien inventé , ce genre de choses existent en hourai . Il n'était pas encore en place à votre époque voilà tout ...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Puisque l'expérience n'a jamais été tentée dans ce monde , nous pouvons toujours essayer ... Crois tu qu'on pourrait en parler aux autres royaumes ? Demanda alors la Reine Kei à Shoryu .

\- Parce que c'est moi qui devrait m'en charger maintenant ? Je sais que je suis le roi le plus puissant de la région mais quand même ...

\- Je veux bien tenter le coup , fit alors Yoko . Mais ... J'ai peur que les souverains étrangers n'écoutent pas une gamine telle que moi .

\- S'il n'y a que ça comme problème , intervint Wu Lei , je peux m'en charger .

\- Hein ? Fit cette dernière surprise .

\- Mais oui ! c'est exactement ça ! fit alors Rokuta ravi . Avec Wu Lei tout irait bien plus vite ! Tu n'auras qu'à jouer sur tes relations afin de convaincre certains monarques de t'aider ... Et comme tu es toujours en voyage un peu partout cela sera du gâteau pour toi . Et toi Shoryu , qu'en penses tu ?

Shoryu regarda Wu Lei avec attention . Cela faisait près de cinq siècles qu'il la connaissait et jamais il n'avait vu cette dernière se salir les mains pour un projet , comme si tout l'indifférait . En l'amenant à Kei avec lui , il avait espéré que la situation déplorable de Tai réveille ses sentiments enfouis . Il n'avait jamais abordé ce point avec elle , mais il était au courant . Il savait qui elle était autrefois . Wang Ki le lui avait avoué durant un de leurs duels . Mais ça , elle l'ignorait . Au fond de lui , il avait espéré qu'elle se reprendrait en main après tout ce temps et qu'elle aurait enfin le courge de faire face à son passé . Il la savait en permanence derrière lui à veiller à ce qu'il fasse correctement son travail . Mais bien qu'il existe entre eux une grande complicité , tous deux savaient que le Roi En était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller seul . Il n'avait plus besoin de sa Taishi .

\- Tu ferais ça pour nous , Guzhi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils au surnom . Cela amusait il le roi En de l'affubler d'un pareil nom ? Guzhi par ci ... Guzhi par là ... Elle n'était ni un chien , ni un Sugu ! Mais elle se calma bien vite tant celle ci parvint à percevoir l'affection qui débordait du regard de ce dernier . Elle fit la moue avant de répondre :

\- Puisqu'il le faut .

 **...**

Wang Ki avait fini par se faire un ami à Kei . Il se nommait Seishin et était shogun de l'armée impériale . Et durant toutes les négociations qui avaient eu lieu entre la reine Kei et Shoryu , les deux hommes restèrent hermétiques à la politique ou encore à la misère de Tai pour s'adonner à leurs passe-temps favori, l'escrime . Et le moins que l'on puisse dire , c'était que le général en chef des armées de Kei savait y faire ! Sa force était incommensurable , même pour un homme de sa stature . Mais lui aussi avait un tour dans sa manche . Il était rapide , vif et observateur . On disaient de ses yeux qu'ils avaient le tranchant d'une épée . En mêlant son expérience à la force de son adversaire , il parvint à trouver le moment précis où frapper .

Tel un éclair , il parvint à désarçonner son opposant qui tomba à terre , surprit . Il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé alors que Wang Ki lui tendit son bras afin de l'aider à se relever. Seishin accepta son aide encore abasourdi. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Wang Ki et Seishin se tournèrent vers la source de bruit et virent arriver Shokei et Huan Fei. Wang Ki fronça les sourcils. Sa fiancé n'était plus aussi souriante qu'avant. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami alors qu'il la suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à leurs appartements.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu obtenir des informations concernant cette Taishi ?

Seishin soupira.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, dans un combat, on ne s'amuse pas à parler de tout et de rien. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- C'est un sacré phénomène cet homme. Je parie que lui aussi est un hanjyu. C'est son regard… Il a quelque chose d'effrayant, comme si rien ne lui échappait. Impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, intelligent comme il l'est, il se serait immédiatement braqué ou aurait esquivé la question et ne serait plus venu me voir.

Shokei soupira . Malgré tous leurs efforts , Suzu et elle avaient fait choux blanc . Soit il n'y avait rien à trouver soit ... ces derniers étaient très doués . Dans tous les cas , elle resterait sur ses gardes .

De leur côté , nos deux amis étaient eux aussi très soupçonneux . En échangeant leur point de vues , les deux amoureux comprirent qu'on les filaient . Mais qui et pourquoi ? Dans tous les cas , il était hors de question qu'ils lâchent la moindre information qui pourrait nuire à leur maitresse . Wang Ki se tourna alors vers Huan Fei et fit d'un air soucieux :

\- Dis moi , est ce que tout va bien pour toi , tu m'as l'air bien pale ...

\- Eh bien ... disons qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose en ville ...

Wang Ki se retourna subitement :

\- Que s'est il passé ?

 **...**

Le soir même , Wu Lei savait qu'elle devrait repartir aux aurores . Elle devait traverser Kei afin d'entreprendre un long et éreintant voyage jusqu'à Han . Elle délivrerait la requête de la reine Kei aux pays en mesure d'aider Tai , à savoir le puissant royaume de So qui perdurait depuis maintenant 6 siècles , Ren , dont le roi faisait étalage de sa bienveillance depuis presque 150 ans , Sai qui venait de sortir de périodes assez troublées , Han , le troisième pays le plus puissant des douze royaumes connu pour avoir un Roi aux tendances assez particulières ... Et pour finir Kyo et sa reine au caractère bien trempé .

5 pays .

Si on comptait Kei et En cela reviendrait à sept . Et encore , c'était à condition que tous acceptent de leur prêter main forte .

Wu Lei soupirait . En ce moment , ils ne pouvaient se permettre de demander de l'aide aux cinq autres royaumes du monde . Ho et So cherchaient encore un Roi à mettre sur le trône . Shun est en pleine révolution sanglante et il serait bon d'éviter le pays pour les prochaines décennies et Ryu ... disons que le pays n'était plus ce qu'il était avec toute ces affaires de corruption .

Elle avait diné avec Enki et Shoryu dans un silence inquiétant avant d'aller déambuler dans le palais . Ces temps-ci , elle évitait Wang Ki . Cette dernière se doutait bien qu'il allait encore la faire réagir à propos de Tai . Soudain , elle s'appuya contre un mur , déstabilisée . Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir les aider ? Bien sûr , cela avait fait plaisir à enki car il en profita afin de faire admettre à Shoryu que ce dernier était insensible et opportuniste . Pour cette Reine Kei , tout semblait facile . Elle voulait sauver Tai car le kirin n'est autre qu'un taika de son âge ayant vécu dans le même monde qu'elle , à la même époque . Enki veut sauver Taiki parce qu'il l'apprécie et parce qu'il est un kirin ,incapable de supporter la tristesse et la souffrance d'un peuple . Et elle se doutait bien que le général Ryu voulait sauver Tai afin de sauver à la fois Taiki et son Roi . Et en retour , tous avaient à y gagner . La reine Kei et le roi En y voyaient des intérêts à en tirer et une amitié longue entre eux et Tai ainsi qu'une nouvelle ère de prospérité .

Mais elle ? Que pouvait-elle en retirer ? A part de biens mauvais souvenirs ? Pour ce qui lui est arrivé , elle ne voyait aucun mal à ce que Tai reste en plein chaos . Mais sa colère l'aveuglait . Avait-elle oublié qu'à l'origine , elle n'avait aucunement envie de causer du tort à ce pays autrefois si cher à son cœur ? Elle pouvait encore tout refuser et retourner à sa vie tranquille, comme elle l'avait toujours fait en détournant les yeux de Tai durant ces 5 derniers siècles . Mais elle pouvait aussi décider de changer cette réalité et de poursuivre son chemin , d'aller aider Tai , retrouver leur Roi , et repartir couler des jours heureux à En la conscience bien tranquille . Oui , c'était sans doute le mieux à faire ...

Soudain , elle entendit un bruit suspect . En errant dans les couloirs du palais en pleine nuit , elle était parvenue à s'égarer . Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait , elle put voir des lumières illuminer les sombres couloir . Elle déboula droit sur un jardin . Et buta l'instant d'après sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un et manqua de tomber à la renverse ...

 **...**

\- Comment ?! s'exclama alors Wang Ki . Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? Huan Fei ! fit il en la secouant vigoureusement .

\- Arrêtes Wang Ki ... Tu me fais peur ! gémit elle presque . Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais . Il disait venir de Tai tu sais ... Même moi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre ! Et ces lettres ... A ton avis , que doit on en faire ? Faut-il les ouvrir en premier ?

\- Non ... attendons le retour de dame Wu Lei . Fit il alors en tentant de reprendre son calme . Par contre , cette lettre ci semble suspecte . Fit il en désignant la boite en métal précieux . Alors que Tai sombre dans le chaos , trouverais tu ça normal de trouver encore des personnes capables d'envoyer des lettres aussi somptueuses , voir des lettres tout court ? Et si ces dernières se faisaient intercepter par Assen ?

\- Eh bien justement ... Wang Ki ... je ne sais rien de ce que toi et la maitresse avez vécus à Tai mais si cet Assen est omniprésent là bas , partons du principe que ces lettres aient déjà été interceptées . Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais c'est le plus probable .

\- Je vois ... Je comprends mieux ... Fit ce dernier en faisant les cents pas .

\- Wang Ki ... Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait grand temps de m'expliquer toute cette histoire ?

\- Mais de quoi parles tu ?

\- Oserais tu prendre ta fiancée pour une imbécile ?! Si Wu Lei n'était qu'une simple Taishi aux ordres du Roi En , jamais un tyran n'aurait pris la peine de lui envoyer une lettre .

\- Va Savoir ... fit alors vaguement Wang Ki .

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter tout ça à sa fiancée . Il ne tenait pas à faire remonter tout ça à la surface . Mais d'un autre coté , il était curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier avait envoyé à Wu Lei , leur avait envoyé . Au bout de 5 siècles , il l'imaginait ravagé par la haine . Après tout , de tous les gens d'autrefois , seul lui était resté à Tai après la mort du Roi Hsin . Tous les autres grands fonctionnaires avaient préféré fuir. Recommencer une nouvelle vie et tout oublier de l'ancienne. La méthode de l'autruche, la méthode de Wu Lei.

\- Wang Ki !

\- Laisses tomber, mon amour. Si elle souhaite te raconter la vérité , elle te la racontera . Et puis ... Je suis certain que la position dans laquelle se trouve Tai n'est absolument pas dû à notre départ . Imagines ... Assen se serrait mit à concocter une vengeance ultime durant près de 5 siècles juste pour plonger dans la culpabilité une poignée de personnes ? J'y crois pas un seul instant ...

Et pourtant ...

 **...**

Après le diner , Risai avait été durant un bref instant euphorique . Dépassée par les évènements , elle se disait enfin qu'après six longues années d'efforts et d'enfer, le royaume de Tai allait enfin être sauvé par l'union des kirins et l'aide des Roi et Reine de En et Kei . Cependant , ses angoisses la reprirent bien vite . A force de voir ses espoirs anéantis , elle avait fini par ne plus croire en rien . Et puis , même si jamais on retrouvait Taiki , comment ferait-elle pour le protéger sans bras valide ? A deux contre tous, comment survivre alors que l'hiver approchait à grands pas ? Comment retrouver le Roi ? Et si on ne le retrouverai jamais ? Tai sombrerait encore plus dans le chaos et ...

Alors qu'elle continuait de broyer du noir , elle fut surprise par le cri de surprise de quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un qui lui tomba dessus . Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas vu venir , l'autre non plus d'ailleurs ... Ça lui apprendra à s'assoir là où il ne fallait pas tiens !

Wu Lei trébucha et tomba à terre . Sa coiffure se défit alors que ses ornements se répandaient au sol . Elle était en colère . Elle détestait être surprise de la sorte . Mais quelle idée avait on de s'assoir en plein couloir dans la pénombre ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? S'énerva Wu Lei . On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de trainer la nuit dans les couloirs ?! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

\- Je suis désolé . Fit alors Risai . Je ne savais pas que des gens empruntaient encore ces couloirs la nuit .

Par la voix , Wu Lei conclut rapidement qu'elle avait à faire à une femme . Ces deux-là se relevèrent tant bien que mal et alors l'argentée put voir le visage de l'autre femme éclairé par l'éclat lunaire . Il s'agissait d'une femme rousse . Wu Lei tiqua à ses vêtements . La pénombre ne l'aidait pas vraiment discerner ses atours , mais elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait en rien des vêtements porté par un fonctionnaire . Ces derniers étaient vêtus en noir , et ce quel que soit leur pays . Etait-elle elle aussi une invitée de la Reine Kei ?

\- A qui ai je l'honneur ? Demanda alors poliment Wu Lei

\- Ah . Je suis le général Ryu Risai . Enfin , je l'étais ...

Elle se figea . Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin fasse tout pour lui compliquer la vie ? Elle qui était encore indécise pour apporter son aide à la coalition d'aide au royaume de Tai . C'est sûr que maintenant qu'elle faisait face à une fameuse rescapée de ce pays en proie aux pires déchainements du ciel , elle était moralement obligée de les aider .

\- Excusez-moi ... Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons un jour présentés ... Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis la Taishi de En , Wu Lei . Fit cette dernière d'une manière un peu trop raide . Mais ... puisque vous êtes là , est ce que cela vous dérangerait de me raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé à Tai ?

Les deux femmes se sont assises dans le jardin et Risai se mit à parler de sa situation . Elle déballa d'une voix atone toutes les horreurs commises par Assen mais elle ne se rendit pas compte d'à quel point les yeux de Wu Lei s'étaient durcis . Au moment où cette dernière cessa son long et périlleux monologue, Wu Lei lui demanda :

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi d'entre tous , vous êtes la seule à être parvenu jusqu'à Kei ? Vous avez traversé la mer du néant et mis votre corps à rude épreuve dans le seul et unique but de sauver Tai . Pourquoi ?

Risai regarda cette femme d'un air presque apeuré. Elle venait de passer une bonne heure à lui dépeindre toute la misère de son peuple et elle lui posait une question aussi impassible ?! Elle ne pouvait y croire ! D'une voix tremblante elle expliqua :

\- Je veux sauver Taiki et le Roi Gyoso . Mais plus encore ... le peuple de Tai a besoin d'être sauvé !

Le regard de risai était criant de vérité, à tel point qu'il parvint presque à l'émouvoir, mais…

\- Certes, mais encore ? Fit calmement Wu Lei .

\- Mais parce qu'il est de mon devoir de sauver Tai ! s'énerva alors Risai .

\- Non , répliqua alors l'argentée . Votre devoir était de servir le roi . Et le devoir du Roi Tai était justement de sauver son pays . Vous n'êtes pas la reine Tai , que je sache .

Risai fit la moue . Mais qu'avait-elle donc au juste cette femme ? C'était comme si le principe de devoir ou encore d'appartenance à un groupe ou un pays lui était étranger . C'était presque comme si elle se moquait d'elle d'ailleurs . Mais Risai était fière . Et elle se devait de lui répondre honnêtement car elle avait confiance en ses mots et en son point de vue .

\- Vous avez raison , ce n'est pas de mon devoir de sauver Tai , mais c'est mon pays ! J'y suis né et mes ancêtres avant moi y ont prospéré . Si je tourne le dos à Tai , mon honneur en serrait ternie et mes ancêtres ne me le pardonneront jamais . Bien entendu que je souhaite sauver Taiki et le Roi Gyoso ... Mais l'hiver vient ! Les rares survivants sont affamés et ne tiendront pas l'hiver . Ils mourront tous si personne n'arrête Assen !

\- L'hiver hein ... D'où venez-vous , général Ryu ?

\- De Jo . Fit elle fièrement .

\- Moi de Bun . Répondit Wu Lei .

\- Attendez ... Alors ... Vous aussi vous venez de Tai ? Comment ...

\- Ne me posez pas de questions . Fit elle froidement . Puisque vos ancêtres comptent sur vous , je vais vous aider à rentrer à Tai et à retrouver votre Roi . Mais n'attendez rien d'autre de ma part . Vous seriez un piètre général si on vous tenait par la main en tout et pour tout !

Sur ces mots , elle replongea dans les ténèbres du palais. Alors que les mots sortis de la bouche de la Taishi n'étaient que venin, Rizai souriait. Elle avait définitivement retrouvé espoir. Cette femme allait l'aider !

 **...**

Quelques minutes plus tard , Wu Lei retrouva ses appartements . Wang Ki lisait un livre distraitement alors que son amour s'était endormie . Il la vit passer le seuil de la porte sans faire de bruit . Il vit à sa tête que quelque chose avait dû se produire , mais quoi ... Allez savoir . Il lui apporta alors les deux lettres que Huan Fei avait reçu des mains d'un mystérieux messager disant provenir de Tai . Il observa alors sa réaction lorsqu'elle passa à la lettre qu'il pensait écrite d'Assen lui-même . Et alors qu'il croyait la voir exploser de colère ou rester aussi froide que du marbre , il l'entendit rire . Ça lui donna la chair de poule . Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il vu ainsi ? Des décennies ? Des siècles ?

\- Wang Ki .

\- Oui ? Fit il légèrement désarçonné .

\- Demain aux aurores nous partons .

\- D'accord , mais où ? Fit il légèrement inquiet .

\- A So . Fit elle toujours avec le sourire . Finalement, ma décision est prise. Je vais aider la Reine Kei et le général Risai à sauver Tai .

\- Vraiment ?! fit ce dernier qui n'osait plus y croire.

\- En effet .

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Ceci . Fit elle en désignant la lettre envoyée par Assen . Il m'invite à lui rendre visite . Ha ha ha ! Tu y crois toi ? Lui rendre visite !

Wang Ki pâlit. Tous savaient ce que ce sous-entendu voulait dire . Il semblait grand temps que toute cette histoire se finisse . Un passé révolu figé dans le présent et pourtant , suffisamment friable pour faire suffoquer l'avenir ... Wu Lei , Wang Ki , Assen , Risai , Taiki , Gyoso et les autres ... tous les pions étaient désormais posés sur l'échiquier . Elle avait pris sa décision . L'ultime partie était dès lors sur le point de se jouer . Un roi usurpateur face à une presque Reine . Blanc et Noir . Noir et Blanc . Aucun ne représentaient le bien . Car tous deux étaient corrompus .

Jusqu'à la moelle ...

 **à suivre ...**


	8. Décision

**Chapitre 08 : La magnificence de So .**

Le lendemain , Wu Lei et sa garde rapprochée étaient sur les routes . Le Roi En lui avait remis la veille un stock de lettres portant le sceau royal de En . Elle se faisait donc ambassadrice de ce sauvetage périlleux voir presque impossible : Tai . Cela comprenait donc un long voyage faisant presque la totalité des douze royaumes . Et elle avait acceptée sans sourciller . Ce qui n'était guère le cas de Gyokuyo , sa dame de compagnie dont l'ancienneté lui échappait . D'apparence jeune , son illusoire fraicheur ne saurait cacher l'allure revêche et décrépie de sa personne . Elle se souvenait encore la voir geindre à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez des voyages ! Que le palais de Kohanei lui manquait . Après tout , cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage à Shun . Et cela avait été une aventure pour la moins éprouvante .

\- Assez ! Ne pouvons-nous pas arrêter de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? C'est que j'aime En moi ! Et vu à quel point vous sillonnez le monde , vous devriez le connaitre maintenant . Alors à quoi bon ?

\- Gyokuyo ... Fit alors Wu Lei sur son Sugu . Tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? Le Roi En m'a donné l'ordre de transmettre ces lettres royales aux lointains pays du Sud .

\- Ce n'était pas un ordre ! Vous vous êtes portée volontaire ! s'écria cette dernière .

\- Peut être bien, mais dis moi, n'est ce pas toi qui m'as suggérée de faire preuve d'initiative afin de montrer la cour de Kankyu ce que je vaux vraiment ?

\- Oui mais …

\- Alors c'est réglé !

Wang Ki se mit à rire . Avec le temps, Gyokuyo n'avait guère changée elle non plus . Elle avait toujours été une fleur fortement enracinée et qui détestait le changement, aussi minime soit il . C'était sa méticulosité qui faisait toute sa valeur en tant qu'assistante. Et bien qu'elle soit une piètre guerrière, elle n'en restait pas moins une alliée de taille . Il se demandait même si Wu Lei songeait à la prendre avec eux , au cas où ces derniers iraient à Tai . Car elle avait été clair sur le sujet : ils iraient à Tai .

Maintenant , il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose . Il n'avait pas lu la lettre qu'Assen lui avait adressé . Mais ce dernier avait sérieusement du la provoquer pour qu'elle aille se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup . Heureusement que Gyokuyo piaillait suffisamment fort afin de refroidir ses ardeurs .

 **...**

En trois jours , ils survolèrent Ko . Ils ne rencontrèrent peu de Yoma dans les cieux , ce qui les renseigna sur la situation du pays limitrophe à Kei . Il y avait deux à trois ans , l'ancien taiho de Ko , Korin était atteinte du shitsudo , une maladie qu'attrapait le kirin si jamais son Roi s'égarait . Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé ce roi qui avait fait installer sur le trône de Kei une usurpatrice dans le seul et unique but de faire paraitre son règne meilleur qu'il ne l'était en réalité . Au final , il n'aura tenu que vingt ans . Sa haine des visiteurs et des Taika dont Wu Lei faisait parti, lui aura causé sa perte . Et au final , il n'aura fait que creuser sa propre tombe . Lamentable ...

Cependant , des rumeurs courraient comme quoi un nouveau Kirin serait né , un dénommé Koki . Certains disaient qu'il était parti dans le Konron chercher son ou sa souveraine . Wu Lei se mit à rire en y pensant . Imaginez , une Taika sur le trône de Ko ! L'ancien Roi se retournerait dans sa tombe ... Et alors qu'ils apercevaient les montagnes du paon rouge elle se dit que dans 10 ou 15 ans , il serrait bon de s'arrêter à Ko afin de se distraire de l'ampleur du défi qu'allait devoir surmonter le prochain souverain de ce royaume .

Le lendemain , ils arrivèrent à la capitale du prestigieux royaume de So . Ryuko . Et à l'heure où ces derniers arrivèrent , la ville semblait comme plongée dans l'obscurité . C'était en grande partie à cause de l'immense mont commun à toutes les capitales des douze royaumes . Et sur ce mont avait été greffé le célèbre palais royal de So , le palais Seikan , ou palais du grand homme Bleu . On le disait baigner dans les eaux de la mer de nuage . Wu Lei y était allée un jour , mais c'était il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oubliée à quoi ce palais ressemblait .

Arrivée à Ryuko , Wu Lei chercha à contacter un ami de longue date , le prince Takuro . Mais certains intimes dont Wu Lei , avaient prit l'habitude de le nommer Riku , alors ce surnom lui était resté . Le roi So était actuellement le roi au règne le plus long des douze royaumes . Père de famille , il était entouré de sa femme et de ses enfants ainsi que de Sorin et régnait en famille sur l'État .

En se rendant aux portes basses du palais royal de So , le palais Seikan , le conjin , en d'autre termes le responsable des entrés et sorties du palais , ainsi que des visites officielles et des audiences , lui annonça que le prince Takuro était encore en voyage . Et nul ne savait quand il reviendrait . Cependant , la lettre que devait livrer Wu Lei ne concernait pas le prince , mais le Roi So , Ro Senshin . Et en tant qu'ambassadrice extraordinaire de En , un pays respecté dans l'ensemble des douze royaumes , on programma une audience avec le Roi , le lendemain . Un intendant royal les mena dans le palais réservé aux invités et la délégation put alors prendre un repos bien mérité après quatre longs jours de voyage .

 **...**

Wu Lei était assise sur un bang , dans le jardin du palais qui les abritait pour la nuit , à contempler la mer de nuages . Elle était quasi certaine que tous dormaient à cette heure ci . Mais on la détrompa bien vite . Du banc , elle put sentir la flagrance si particulière de sa dame de compagnie Gyokuyo . Elle respirait les fleurs de Chrysanthèmes . Morbidement exquis . Mais une fleur restait une fleur , peu importe son sens caché , sa connotation .

Gyokuyo était une belle femme . Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel physiquement comme Wu Lei et ses magnifiques cheveux d'argents ou encore son corps parfait . Mais elle cachait sa grâce et son intelligence derrière un caractère peu enviable . Son apparence d'immortelle la situait dans la trentaine , elle tenait une stature un peu rigide et était peu encline à l'amusement . Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se souvenir d'elle tant elle était banale . A tel point qu'on en oubliait parfois qu'elle avait des oreilles et une bouche . Qu'elle pouvait aussi bien espionner que parler en toute impunité .

\- Tu n'es pas encore couchée Gyokuyo ? Entendit elle alors de la bouche de sa maitresse .

\- Non répondit celle-ci . Il est inconcevable que je me couche avant vous .

\- Je vois ... Soupira cette dernière tout en regardant le lointain .

Gyokuyo s'assit à coté de cette dernière tout en perdurant le silence . Aujourd'hui encore , après tous ces évènements , elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait choisie elle plutôt qu'une autre .

Gyokuyo était née dans la ville de Sigu à Tai dans la province de Jo . Comme le sol de la ville était assez poreux et argileux , on avait voilà bien longtemps décidé d'en faire un centre dédié à la céramique . Lors des hivers rudes que l'on connait à Tai , on disait de la faiance de Sigu qu'elle renfermait à elle seule tous les maux de l'hiver .

Autrefois , cela avait été sa vie . Fille de maitre potier, on lui avait appris l'art de tourner et l'art de la terre . Mais contrairement à ses trois autres frères et sœurs , on ne décelait aucun talent de la sorte en elle . Les années se succédèrent et cette dernière voyait sa famille changer et prospérer . A 18 ans , majorité du royaume , on lui attribua une terre . Comme elle se sentait de trop , elle quitta sa famille et s'installa là où on lui avait dit d'aller : A Rio , petit village à l'est de Rinham , préfecture de Jo . Suite à cela , elle vécut une vie typique des douze royaumes , ni intéressante , ni ennuyeuse . Juste routinière . Et puis un jour , elle se retrouva au palais de Rinham à servir le gouverneur de Jo . On gravit son nom dans le registre terrestre et elle devint immortelle . Elle avait 24 ans . Et sa vie passa à un stade différent . Avant même de s'en rendre compte , un siècle déjà avait passé et de sa famille , il ne restait que poussière . Et bien qu'elle fit silencieusement le deuil des siens , le chaos faisait rage dehors , si bien qu'il était mauvais d'être mortel dans le pays . Une reine venait de s'éteindre après 12 ans de règne . En un siècle elle avait eu le temps de voir passer au moins cinq rois ou reines médiocres .

Le chaos frappait par intermittence.

Les foules se déchainaient contre un kirin que l'on accusait de tous les maux , à savoir qu'il n'était pas fichue de choisir un roi décent .

On le tua et Tai sombra encore un peu plus dans le chaos .

Mais au palais provincial de Jo , la routine continuait et à peine 10 ans plus tard , un nouveau Roi monta sur le trône c'était Hsin .

Gyokuyo monta en grade . De simple servante , elle fut remarquée par le bon gouverneur de la province qui décela en elle une intelligence qui la mena aux écoles . Elle obtint suffisamment de connaissances pour se hisser au rang de secrétaire adjointe du gouverneur . C'était mieux que servante , dorénavant , elle pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'à l'infime , son pauvre royaume .

Et puis moins d'un siècle plus tard ... A 224 ans , sa vie débuta enfin . De Jo , elle se retrouva secrétaire personnel du nouveau gouverneur de Bun , Wu Lei . Et depuis lors , elle la suivit à Kôki dans la province de Zui et partout ailleurs dans le monde . Elle qui avait eu le désespoir de vivre une vie routinière se retrouvait plongée tête la première dans les méandres du monde .

\- Dites-moi , dame Wu Lei ... Ce fameux jour de l'an 80 de l'ère du doux remous . Ce jour ou votre carrière politique débuta enfin au grand jour ...

\- Oui ? Fit elle lasse .

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

Wu Lei tourna son regard sur la mine résolue de Gyokuyo . Cela semblait avoir une grande importance pour elle , de savoir . Pourtant , il n'y avait strictement rien à en dire . Cela s'était imposé comme cela . Telle une évidence .

\- De tous ceux présents ce jour-là , tu étais la seule à t'ennuyer . Fit elle en la regardant froidement dans les yeux .

Gyokuyo écarquilla les yeux . Outrée .

\- Ce n'est pas une tare. entendit elle alors . Moi aussi , ce jour-là , je m'ennuyais .

Plus d'un millénaire avait continué à couler depuis ce fameux jour où Wei décida de l'entrainer dans son sillage. Et pourtant, aucune d'entre elle n'avait eu l'audace d'en finir avec l'immortalité. Pauvres choses .

 **...**

Wu Lei fut reçue à la grande surprise générale dans le palais intérieur, aux confins du naiden , dans le kokyu ou palais arrière . Cela était en effet surprenant car nul ne pouvait y entrer à l'exception du roi , de sa famille et du kirin . Ainsi , les fonctionnaires se demandèrent sans doute pourquoi leur Roi si éclairé avait pris la décision de faire venir à lui une inconnue d'un pays lointain .

On ouvrit les grandes portes et encore une fois , tous furent réduits au silence . Wu Lei et sa garde rapprochée pénétraient dans les quartiers privés de la famille Royale . Elle était là officiellement . Cela faisait six siècles depuis la première et l'unique et encore , elle n'avait guère eut le droit en un pareil honneur . Elle et sa garde se prosternèrent à l'arrivée du Roi et on referma les portes sur le reste des accompagnateurs , laissant Wu Lei seule avec le couple royal qui l'attendait .

Elle refit sa révérence tout en accomplissant les paroles rituelles :

\- Je remercie leurs majestés d'avoir eu la bonté de me recevoir . Je suis l'envoyée du roi En qui agit en la cause de la Reine Kei . Mon nom est Wu Lei , taishi de En .

Les secondes passaient alors qu'elle était encore à terre , s'attendant à une réponse qui ne venait pas . Elle s'inquiéta quelque peu . C'est alors qu'elle entendit la Reine Meiki dire avec bienveillance :

\- Vous avez vieilli depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés . Vous savez , à l'époque où vous étiez chousai de Tai .

Wu Lei releva la tête vers la reine bienveillante alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'asseoir parmi eux . Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés près de 6 siècles plus tôt , soit au début du règne du Roi So , alors que ce dernier n'était qu'un tout jeune Roi . A cette époque-là , fidèle à elle-même , Wu Lei quittait fréquemment Tai pour d'autres destinations . Elle fuyait le Roi Hsin et déléguait sa charge à Tairin qui était très douée pour ça . La fin de leur entente entamait la longue et douloureuse période de déclin qui plongea Tai en une chute sans retour .

\- Oui ... j'ai cessé d'être immortelle, altesse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le Roi En. Ma vie a repris son cours .

\- Cessons de parler du bon vieux temps voulez-vous ? Fit alors le Roi So . Shosho ! Peux-tu apporter les biscuits , c'est l'heure du thé !

\- Tout de suite altesse !

Shosho , ou évidente clarté , était le nom qu'avait donné le Roi So à son kirin . Et il était évident qu'ils l'avaient immédiatement incrustée dans la famille . En parlant de famille , il avait deux fils et une fille . Elle avait appris que le cadet n'était pas au palais , mais quand était-il des deux autres ? Le prince ainé se nommait Eisei et sa sœur Bunki . Tous deux faisaient leurs devoirs d'altesse royales en ouvrant des hôpitaux ou en soulageant la peine du peuple en rendant chaque jour , leur royaume meilleur .

On tendit une tasse de thé à Wu Lei qui l'accepta un peu gauchement . Tout cela différait de l'étiquette de son pays . Mais bon , au point où on en était ... Elle se saisit d'un biscuit . Et le trouva très bon . Elle aimait beaucoup les choses sucrées . Wu Lei n'était pas stupide et eux non plus , tous savaient que c'était à cet instant précis que quelque chose allait se jouer . Même le lointain royaume de So ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se passait à Tai . Et dans les pays limitrophes à Kei , on jasait déjà de la visite inopinée d'un certain général de province , Ryu Risai . Si en quatre jours à peine elle était parvenue jusque-là , alors d'autres auraient pu y parvenir .

Elle leur tendit une des lettres que le Roi En lui avait remise et se mit à leur expliquer la situation à Tai selon les dires de Risai . Et à la fin du long discourt de Wu Lei , le Roi So se tourna vers Sorin et lui demanda :

\- Alors Shosho ? Es-tu d'accord pour aller sauver ce jeune kirin ?

Sorin acquiesça avec le sourire .

Wu Lei retint un soupir de soulagement .

Si Sorin acceptait et que le Roi So la soutenait , alors il n'y avait aucune raison que les autres kirins soient enclin à refuser . Voir autant de pays susceptibles de s'allier pour une cause commune était du jamais vu . Finalement, sa vie si ennuyeuse ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le supposait . Et pour être honnête, la dépassait de plus en plus.

Elle avait intérêt à s'accrocher si elle ne voulait se faire emporter.

 **à suivre ...**


	9. La magnificence de So

**Chapitre 09 : Sai aux restes de tyrannie .**

Après avoir ravitaillés et s'être assurés que leurs montures avaient suffisamment de force pour continuer la route, Wu Lei et son groupe quittèrent la capitale du royaume de So non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard vers le palais de leur hôte éclairé.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient quittés Kei et les voilà déjà en vue de Sai . De haut, le royaume semblait rayonnant et joyeux. Et pourtant, personne ne soupçonnerait qu'à peine 30 ans plus tôt, le pire s'était produit. On aurait facilement pu comparer Sai et So, deux pays voisin comme étant aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Le Royaume de So étant dirigé par une famille unie, soudée depuis près de 600 ans et Sai, un pays qui enchaine les Rois décadents aux airs de sauveurs. En presque un siècle, trois Rois se sont succédé dont les deux plus connus historiquement : Fu et Shisho . L'un fit régner sa tyrannie 60 longues années et l'autre, promit à un grand avenir, se perdit dans des songes illusoires et abdiqua au bout d'à peine 20 printemps pour sauver Sairin .

 **...**

Et les voilà arrivés aux abords de Yunei , capitale de Sai . De loin, ils voyaient le paisible palais de Chokan , dit du long repos qui semblait se perdre dans une gracieuse brume matinale . Mais avant d'aller demander une audience à l'Impératrice Sai , Wu Lei changea de direction et fit route vers un mont aux abords de la ville . Gyokuyo fronça les sourcils . Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'ils fassent escale ici lorsqu'ils débarquaient à Sai ? Pourquoi diable chez cette femme ? Elle retint un soupir d'agacement alors que des serviteurs ouvraient déjà les portes afin de les recevoir. Dans la hâte ils se pressèrent, ou bien leur maitresse en irait davantage de son humeur sur eux. Oui, leur maitresse, l'impitoyable Suibi-Ryo ...

 **...**

\- Ah ... Ma chère Wu Lei ! fit alors une femme couverte d'or de la tête aux pieds aux airs rudement hautains et cruels.

\- Dame Suibi ...

Cette dernière prit les mains de Wu Lei dans les siennes alors qu'elle fit dans un sourire éclatant :

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Cela doit bien faire au moins trois ans depuis la dernière fois !

Wu Lei acquiesça . En effet , cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à Sai . Et la raison était d'ailleurs bien assez évidente comme ça : Suibi Ryo . Bien que ces deux femmes soient des connaissances de longues date et amies au besoin , elle ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre plus de deux ou trois jours et leurs adieux se faisaient toujours dans des circonstances des plus chaotiques . En fait , si elle se souvenait bien , il lui avait semblé que c'était une de leurs connaissances respectives qui les avaient alors présentés . Une connaissance d'un autre temps ... Voyons voir ... Cela datait d'au moins deux cent ans , c'était à une de ces fêtes que l'on organisait au début de chaque cycle de saison ... Il devait s'agir des fêtes d'automnes du pays de Ryu . En effet , ce n'était pas à Sai , mais à Ryu , pays des lois ou du moins , pas encore à ce moment-là que Wu Lei et Suibi Ryo se rencontrèrent dans la demeure d'un haut noble local , lui-même ami d'un ami ... C'est dire à quel point le cercle des immortels semblait petit ...

Car en effet , il y avait plusieurs types d'immortels : les fonctionnaires qui dépendaient du registre de la terre et les immortels de haut rang qui dépendaient du registre du ciel . Les deux n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs et privilèges . Seuls les immortels de haut rang ont le temps de bailler aux corneilles et d'entreprendre des voyages insensés alors que les fonctionnaires accompagnait le Roi dans son long et fastidieux règne . Seul le Roi peut accorder l'immortalité à son entourage ou encore à sa cour mais généralement , ce sont des proches qui sont nommés au registre du ciel . Des proches et des servants . Bien que Wu Lei soit une Taishi , elle appartient comme Suibi Ryo à la caste des hauts immortels . Tout comme leurs servants .

\- Alors ... Dis-moi ce qui t'amènes à Sai ... Fit alors l'hautaine d'un air assez joyeux, ce qui avait le don de surprendre.

\- Tai a des problèmes. J'aide comme je peux.

\- Tss ... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent ces Rois à la fin ? Qu'on est sans cesse à leur disposition ? Et puis quoi ? Aider Tai ? Non mais ... J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait tellement froid là bas qu'en hiver , les paysans avaient peur de voir leurs membres geler et se briser . Tu te rends comptes ? Autant rester sous de doux et favorables climats !

\- C'est vrai que les hivers sont rudes . Mais s'ils retrouvent un Roi légitime sur le trône , ils auront plus de chances de s'en tirer .

Suibi Ryo la regarda en clignant des yeux , surprise . Depuis quand Wu Lei se mettait elle à défendre Tai ? Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de poser davantage de questions que Wu Lei se leva brusquement, lui demandant si elle et ses serviteurs pouvaient se reposer avant d'aller demander une audience à la reine Sai . Bien qu'en colère, Suibi n'était pas stupide. Elle voyait bien que cette dernière fuyait la conversation.

 **...**

Wu Lei prit congé assez soudainement, dans un silence qui en disait long . Cela aurait pu être pris pour de la rudesse, un grave manquement à l'étiquette pour personnes hautement civilisées ... Elle avait changé après tout . Ou plutôt , était ce ces quelques jours qui l'avaient soudain fait réaliser ce changement ? Sans doute . L'époque où elle rencontra Suibi Ryu était mortellement ennuyeuse . Conseiller un Roi qui passait son temps à déambuler dans les maisons de passes ou encore dans les salles de jeux l'ennuyait au possible . Elle en avait surtout eu assez de lui courir après en permanence ... D'habitude , c'était les autres qui la suivaient ou la recherchaient activement . Ce changement la surprit autant qu'il lui fit sentir le renouvellement d'un règne, d'une vie différente de celle qu'elle eut autrefois vécu .

300 ans avaient passés à En et Wu Lei voyait ou plutôt constatait avec ennui qu'elle n'était plus utile au Roi En . Alors pourquoi s'ennuyer au palais ? Pourquoi ne pas chevaucher dans les cieux ou tout simplement , gouter aux nombreux plaisirs de la vie ? C'est ce qu'elle fit . Et elle n'était pas la seule ... L'immortalité était géniale pour bien des choses . En ce point , jamais vous n'entendrez Wu Lei se plaindre de ce titre qu'elle gagna loyalement pour un temps à Tai , en passant par les prestigieuses écoles de hauts fonctionnaires . Mais très vite , l'immortalité peut nous faire perdre tout sens temporel , toute vie , humanité disparue . Et il arrive ce qu'il arrive ... Si certains tels les fonctionnaires peuvent demander à ce qu'on leur ôte leur titre , fardeau bien trop lourd à porter , il arrive que nombre de hauts immortels s'accrochent à leurs richesses , à leur rang et à leur immortalité , peu importe leur ennui ... C'est dans ces circonstances qu'elle croisa la route de Ruibi Ryo . Elle passait ses journées à s'amuser avec ses amis immortels . Le seul problème , c'est que plus l'ennui nous prend plus la vie devient fade et plus les divertissements deviennent ... Malsains .

Les immortels qui à la base devaient servir leur Rois deviennent à leurs tour tyrans . Bien entendu , il ne s'agissait là que d'une quarantaine d'immortels dans le monde ... Des immortels désœuvrés s'accrochant à leur titres et tolérés par les Rois ou Reine de leur pays . Mais c'était suffisant pour provoquer de petits chaos . Chose que Wu Lei désapprouvait . Et la pire d'entre tous devait sans doute être Suibi Ryo , la dernière tyran de Sai . Seule , elle crache son venin sur toute la cour et sur ceux qui l'entourent , à commencer par ses domestiques . Et cela était leur principal sujet de dispute ...

 **...**

Le lendemain , Wu Lei fut autorisée à franchir le seul du palais Chokan car la Reine Sai avait accepté de lui accorder une audience . Comme toujours , Wu Lei était somptueusement parée . Elle portait une robe parme à motifs de pivoines , une ceinture en jade , des ribambelles de bracelets de la même matière et un chignon complexe orné une fois de plus d'un pic avec à son extrémité un gracieux papillon de jade d'un vert presque fantomatique .

A côté de la sophistication de Wu Lei qui paraissait presque insultante, il y avait la douce et calme Reine de Sai et son taiho , la tout aussi paisible Sairin . Toutes deux savouraient la douceur du jardin et la tendresse des fleurs qui propageaient leurs arômes délicats. Deux mondes venaient d'entrer en collision. En un instant, Wu Lei fit une révérence à la douce et bonne vieille Reine qui lui permit d'un signe bienveillant de s'asseoir.

Comme pour So , elle leur donna la lettre du Roi En avant de leur expliquer rapidement la situation . Après ça , elle ne manqua pas de leur prier d'accéder à sa demande d'aide au royaume de Sai . 30 ans avaient passés depuis que la Reine Sai fut montée sur le trône . Sa sagesse avait permis à son pays de sortir de la crise et avait lentement fini par prospérer . Aussi , Wu Lei espérait que Sairin accepte de les aider ...

\- Je ... Fit elle assez timidement . Si c'est pour aider un de mes semblables et sauver un pays du chaos , alors vous pouvez compter sur moi .

Wu Lei s'agenouilla de nouveau :

\- Je vous remercie au nom du Roi En , de la Reine Kei et du royaume de Tai .

Et alors qu'elle allait quitter le jardin , la voix de la reine Sai lui parvint :

\- Un instant . Vous qui êtes une conseillère éclairée ayant servi sous les règnes de deux excellents Rois ... Selon vous, quel serait pour vous le royaume idéal ?

Wu Lei s'arrêta .

\- Le royaume idéal ? Feriez-vous référence à ce trésor que votre pays possède, celui-là même qui causa la ruine du Roi Shisho , Roi qui vous précédait ?

\- En effet . Cette branche de pêché en jade proviendrait d'un pays merveilleux qui n'existerait que dans nos songes . Mais faire confiance à ceux-ci peuvent être trompeurs , comme l'a si bien prouvé Shisho ...

\- Que dire ... Commença alors Wu Lei . Pour moi , un bon pays serait un endroit où le peuple serait libre ,où les hanjus soient respectés et où l'administration soit entièrement dévouée à son Roi sans pour autant être asservis . Mais encore faudrait-il avoir la patience d'entretenir aussi vaste jardin ...

Et alors que de nouveau , elle allait repartir , la reine l'interrompit une fois de plus :

\- Vous avez dit bon , pas idéal . Pourquoi donc ?

Wu Lei regarda la reine Sai fixement .

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne crois pas à l'idéal . Aucun pays , aussi réussi soit il ne serait capable de garder son royaume stable bien longtemps . Après tout , c'est le règne du Roi Hsin qui est actuellement le plus long de toute l'histoire des douze royaumes ... Et depuis l'aube des temps , aucun Roi ou aucune Reine ne parvint à l'égaler ou à le dépasser , bien que le royaume de So soit en chemin et celui de En juste derrière . Ce que je veux dire par là , c'est que les immortels , avant d'être immortels , sont humains . Et l'erreur est humaine . Et là encore , l'histoire le prouve .

\- L'Histoire ... Vous passez votre temps à parler de l'histoire ,comme si cette dernière était déjà écrite .

\- En effet . En ce domaine , l'histoire est la meilleure des maitres . Bien qu'elle puisse être elle aussi à double tranchant . Commenta une Wu Lei cynique .

Sur ces mots , Wu Lei quitta le jardin et le Palais Royal de Sai . Sur le chemin , Wang Ki l'interpela en disant :

\- En fait , tu n'avais aucune envie d'aider le Roi Tai n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? Ironisa t'elle .

\- ...

\- Pour moi , il n'est qu'un vulgaire Roi coupe-vent . Et ce sont d'ailleurs les pires de tous . Ils nous font croire à des illusions , ils sont à la fois prodigieux et charismatiques , tout pour plaire en somme . Mais à la fin , ils finissent toujours par nous décevoir , de la plus terrible des façons !

\- ...

\- Et pourtant ... Je ne peux te cacher ma curiosité . Pour que cette générale Ryu tente l'impossible afin de sauver son pays , mais surtout son Roi , il en faut du courage et de l'admiration . C'est assez rare de nos jours . Mais plus important ...

\- Plus important ?

\- Oui ... Vois-tu , je suis convaincue que la lettre d'Asen cache autre chose . Je le connais. Il ne se serait jamais permis de faire une chose pareille rien que pour les beaux yeux d'une femme ... Même si accessoirement , cette femme , c'est moi . Asen a toujours été pour moi un véritable casse-tête ... Et plus vite nous retrouverons ce Roi , plus vite nous saurons ce qu'il l'a énervé à un tel point qu'il en dériva jusqu'à cette extrémité ... Fit elle avec le sourire , le regard brillant .

\- On dirait que cela t'amuse ...

\- Cela ne m'amuse pas . Reprit alors Wu Lei d'un air joueur . Mais me passionne ! 1200 ans ... 1200 ans et pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu être en colère ... Avoues que cela t'étonnes Wang Ki ...

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai donné pareille réflexion .

\- Ha ha ha!

Et c'est sur ces quelques notes de couleur que Wu Lei et sa suite partirent de Yunei , capitale de Sai afin de faire route pour le lointain royaume de Ren où elle savait trouver une aide précieuse ...

 **à suivre ...**


	10. Sai aux restes de tyrannie

**Chapitre 10 : Ren et le jardin des cieux .**

 **Palais Kimpa , royaume de Kei :**

\- Salut ! fit alors Rokuta avec légèreté .

Ce dernier était venu retrouver la reine Kei dans ses quartiers . Dix jours plus tôt , le Roi En et Enki étaient rentrés chez eux au royaume de En . Mais cette fois ci , Rokuta revenait seul . Yoko fut surprise de le revoir aussi vite et surtout , dans ses appartements . Lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment ce dernier avait fait , il haussa les épaules avant de dire qu'il n'avait fait que leur montrer sa chevelure d'or . Que cela pouvait en ouvrir des portes ...

\- Oui mais plus sérieusement , que viens tu faire ici ? M'apporterais tu des nouvelles ?

\- Oui et non . Fit il sérieusement . Pour l'instant , on a l'approbation de So et Sai . Reste encore à convaincre les kirins de Ren , Han et Kyo . Mais pour l'heure , nous nous devons de partir en voyage .

\- En voyage ? Où ça ? Fit elle surprise .

\- Et où donc à ton avis ? Fit Rokuta moqueur . Au mont Ho !

 **...**

Pendant ce temps là ... Wu lei et sa troupe avançaient péniblement à dos de Sugu dans un ciel parsemé d'éclairs . Ils voyageaient tranquillement à dos de sugu dans le ciel quand soudain ... Ils se firent surprendre . Alors que le ciel était aussi limpide que l'eau des rizières , des nuages apparurent en un claquement de cils et un mur d'eau leur tomba littéralement dessus . Ils ne voyaient plus rien en plus d'être trempés jusqu'aux os ...

\- Wu Lei ! fit alors Wang Ki qui se trouvait non loin . Il faut descendre ! Je suis déjà venu dans ce royaume , si ma mémoire est bonne , à la limite entre Sai et Ren sur l'océan , il y a une île . Nous devons nous y poser le temps que la pluie s'arrête !

\- J'ai entendu ! répondit elle en haussant elle aussi la voix .

En effet , la pluie tombait tellement drue qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus s'entendre ... Ce voyage commençant dès lors à ressembler à une véritable épopée ... Et pourtant , on les avaient prévenus ... Au port de Suki , certains marin leur avaient pourtant conseillés de prendre un ferry qui les conduiraient au port de Nectala au royaume de Ren , d'après eux , cela était plus sûr car les orages se levaient très vite dans cette partie du monde qui possédait un climat assez tropical . Mais Wu lei n'avait pas écouté . Tout ce qu'elle avait compris , c'est que le voyage en Ferry était deux à trois fois plus lent que le voyage à dos de sugu . Et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre , même s'il y avait des risques de tempête ... Ce à quoi ils eurent droit ...

Ils se posèrent donc en catastrophe sur l'île de Ringo . Elle marquait la limite entre les royaumes de Sai et Ren . Passé cette île , c'était au royaume de Ren à qui l'on avait à faire . Ils atterrirent dans un sol boueux gorgé d'eau de pluie . Comment pouvait-il pleuvoir autant ? Wu Lei grinça des dents . Elle n'aimait pas la pluie . Ses vêtements étaient fichus. Et ne parlons pas de ceux présents dans ses malles. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ces dernières soient suffisamment étanches , auquel cas , elle devrait racheter de nouvelles étoffes et appeler un couturier , chose qui lui ferait perdre encore davantage de temps .

Avec chance , ils trouvèrent de quoi se loger sur l'île . Une auberge passable avec une très bonne écurie qui avait encore de la place . Cela n'avait pas l'air comme ça , mais une monture , spécialement un Sugu , avait besoin d'une écurie d'excellente qualité et de soins appropriés afin de pouvoir être en pleine forme lors de leur départ ... Alors 3 ! Sans doute avaient-il rarement vues autant de personnes aussi bien nées sur cette île de bouseux .

Dans sa chambre , Wu Lei entreprit de se déshabiller . Elle en avait assez de tous ces vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau . Un à un , elle retira et essora ses vêtements de voyage de première qualité et les déposa dans un bac qu'une servante viendrait sans doute récupérer lorsque cette dernière appellerait . Elle retira un à un les ornements qui soutenaient sa lourde chevelure tassée par la pluie et marcha , nue vers un grand bac d'eau encore fumant . Elle soupira de contentement . Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour la revigorer un peu ... Le coin salle de bain était séparé de la chambre à loger par un paravent niais de seconde qualité . Cependant , Wu Lei disposait de la meilleure vue sur le port . Quoi que cela ne lui serve à rien vu les trompes d'eaux s'abattant sur l'île ...

Lassée par la tiédeur de l'eau , elle se leva et passa une serviette autour de son corps svelte et gracieux . Elle essora du mieux qu'elle put ses longs cheveux d'argent et s'habilla de vêtements confortables et légers , seule . Elle ne voulait pas déranger Huan Fei ou encore gyokuyo . Ils n'étaient que quatre et exténués comme ils étaient , ils avaient grand besoin de dormir . Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à Jyurei , capitale de Ren .

 **...**

En fin d'après-midi , ils parvinrent péniblement jusqu'à Jyurei . Une légère brume avait continué à tomber toute la journée durant et le soir tombait déjà . Ils furent donc à la fois soulagés et heureux de voir les lumières de Jyurei et tout en haut , trônant sur sa montagne céleste , le palais Urokyu , dite aux longues pluies qui semblait tranquillement les narguer par sa finesse et sa splendeur . Wu Lei irait demander audience demain auprès du Conjin à la grande porte d'en bas , mais pour l'heure , ils leur fallait trouver une auberge digne de ce nom où ils pourraient se requinquer avant l'audience avec le roi .

Une fois dans ses appartements , elle inspecta rapidement ses vêtements d'apparat . Heureusement , ils étaient parfait . Elle les sortit et les mit sur le beau et luxueux paravent de sa suite avant d'aller se lisser les cheveux . Ils fallait les soigner davantage , car avec toute cette pluie , Wu Lei craignait qu'ils ne s'abiment !

Le lendemain , tout se passa bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait prévue ... Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi les portes du Naiden , Renrin accourra vers elle afin de lui confirmer sa participation dans les recherches pour sauver taiki . Elle haussa les sourcils , désarçonnée . Elle n'avait pas prévu cela ... Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tant qu'elle parvenait sans peine au bout de sa mission ... Tout allait . A bien y réfléchir , il était vrai qu'il existait un lien entre Renrin et Taiki ... Apparemment , c'est Renrin qui retrouva Taiki dans l'hourai , grâce à son bracelet inter-dimensionnel , trésor du royaume de Ren .

Elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans le palais . Autant sortir et couper par les splendides jardins royaux . Elle se souvenait que leur beauté n'était depuis fort longtemps plus à prouver . On disait même que l'étendue de leur splendeur était même comparable à ceux du palais Céleste , demeure de Tentei qui se trouvait au plus profond de la mer jaune , tant et si bien que l'on nomma les jardins du palais d'Urokyu , jardins des cieux .

Wu Lei prit donc une allée à gauche et décida d'entrer dans un curieux tunnel végétal qui semblait aller loin dans le palais ... C'était comme s'enfoncer au plus profond du monde , songea t'elle alors . Soudain , elle perçut une vive lueur au fond du dit tunnel : c'était la sortie . Wu Lei se pressa vers cette dernière , comme si son besoin de lumière était plus fort que tout . Elle fut alors aveuglée par toute la force du soleil alors que la splendeurs des hortensias la foudroyait sur place . Bleu , parme , rose , blanc ... Il s'étalait devant elle un jardin en parfaite harmonie de couleurs pastelles . Un pur plaisir pour les yeux . Bien que ce jardin soit en partie cachée par de grandes zones d'ombres , le soleil y semblait encore plus présent que d'ordinaire ... Sans doute n'y avait-elle jamais fait véritablement attention auparavant ?

Et alors que Wu Lei souriait de contentement , une ombre furtive passa rapidement derrière une colonne . Cela fut certes rapide , mais pas suffisamment pour que Wu Lei l'ignore . En effet , depuis un certain moment , elle s'était sentie observée . Et lorsque qu'elle dévisagea celui ou celle qui l'importunait silencieusement , elle vit celui ci disparaitre en courant . Sérieusement ? Ou étions nous donc ?

Elle émit un soupir amusé avant de se lancer en courant elle aussi , à la poursuite de cette personne . Elle était d'humeur joyeuse figurez vous ... Une sorte de course poursuite endiablée s'en suivit alors tout le long des jardins , sous les colonnes de marbre , à l'abri des regards ... La poursuivie se fatiguait vite tandis que Wu Lei , dans une forme quasi olympique s'amusait follement . Depuis quand n'avait elle plus poursuivi ainsi ? Ces gamineries soudaines , indignes de son rang et de sa personne semait le trouble chez les fonctionnaires de En . Et cela avait contribué à sa légende : Était elle une prodige ou une concubine ? Le doute semblait amuser Wu Lei et mettaient ces messieurs dans l'embarras . Au diable la lourdeur de l'ancienne cour de Tai et vive la légèreté de la cour de En ! Du moins , tant que cela restait contrôlé ...

La personne tomba la tête la première . Le jeu s'achevait . Wu Lei fit la moue . Sans doute aurait-elle voulu poursuivre ces niaiseries encore un peu ... Elle voulut partir , mais la curiosité l'emporta . Au moins voulait elle connaitre l'identité de la personne qu'elle poursuivit jusqu'alors ... Mais alors qu'elle croisait son regard effrayé , le visage de Wu lei se métamorphosa subitement . Il fit alors place à la colère :

\- Ainsi , c'était là que tu te cachais ... Mirza !

\- Hiii ! s'écria t'elle alors . Wu Lei ! désolé je ...

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? De nous avoir abandonnés , toi et Long Zu ? Allons ! Dès que vous avez eu vent de l'abdication du Roi Hsin , vous vous êtes enfuis dieu sait où ( maintenant , elle sait où ) et vous nous avez obligés à trouver des remplaçants en quatrième vitesse !

\- Je ...

\- Où est donc ce couard de Long Zu ?! s'écria t'elle alors . Vous ne restez jamais séparés bien longtemps !

Soudain , des ombres végétales , il sortit un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année , à l'air avisé dont les yeux brillaient de malice . Il s'agissait de Long Zu . Il était vêtu d'une robe pourpre aux multiples éclats d'argent et portait une simple queue de cheval . Ses cheveux étaient verts très foncés , presque noir et ses yeux étaient d'un marron très chaud . Il avait une barbiche sur son menton et une moustache qu'il lui plaisait à titiller de temps à autre pour masquer son embarras . Mirza quant à elle , elle avait une apparence assez banale . Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs , sa peau aussi pale que possible si l'on tenait compte du climat général de son pays d'adoption ... Son seul trésor était ses yeux d'un bleu outremer étonnant .

Mais ce n'était pas ces derniers qui allaient la sauver du courroux de Wu Lei ! Pourquoi ? A cause d'une vieille rancune datant de plus de cinq siècles ... 528 ans plus tôt , le Roi Hsin a abdiqué à l'apogée de sa gloire . Bien entendu , personne ne s'y était attendu . Le kirin n'était en rien atteint de la maladie du shitsudo et le peuple ainsi que la cour semblaient heureuse ... Mais après 7 siècles de règne ... La fatigue devait commencer à peser ... Résultat , ce fut la panique . Lorsque le roi mourut et que la kirin mit fin à ses jours par loyauté , personne ne sut quoi faire , hormis Wu Lei et quelque uns de ses proches qui installèrent un gouvernement provisoire , le temps qu'un nouveau kirin fasse son apparition et que ce dernier choisisse un nouveau souverain ...

Le problème là dedans , c'est que Wu Lei comptait sur son cercle d'amis proches pour l'aider à garder l'ensemble de la cour sous la même bannière . Et c'est là que ces deux-là quittèrent le navire . Au pire moment possible ... Elle garda alors cet affront au travers de la gorge . Long Zu , ancien ministre du printemps , ou de l'éducation ainsi que de la gérance du territoire . Mirza , ancien médecin en chef du palais Hakkei , dirigeait tous les médecins de Tai et hôpitaux . Connue pour son manque de courage légendaire ...

\- Wu Lei ... Quelle surprise ... Fit alors Long Zu en s'inclinant moqueusement .

\- Cesse donc un peu d'user de ton venin . répliqua t'elle froidement . Je suis en colère , mais pas au point de déclencher un incident diplomatique avec le royaume de Ren . Elle soupira alors avant de faire . J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter . Oublions donc nos griefs d'autrefois .

Elle les vit alors soupirer de soulagement .

\- Alors ? Fit Wu Lei légèrement intéressée . Que devenez-vous à Ren ? En 500 ans , vous avez dû en voir des vertes et des pas mures ...

\- A qui le dis tu ? Fit alors Mirza enhardie par les propos trompeurs de Wu Lei . Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de servir le même Roi depuis près de 5 siècles ... Nous avons vu passer au moins six souverains , peut-être même plus en autant de temps ... Le pire aura sans doute été la reine Fuyu ... Elle n'aura pu garder son trône que trois ans si je ne m'abuse ... Elle était bien trop immature ...

Wu Lei les écouta distraitement jacasser des détails historiques de leur nouveau royaume comme si on lui commentait un livre sans grand intérêt ... Durant ce labs de temps , elle apprit que Mirza était donc sans surprises , le médecin en chef du royaume de Ren et Long Zu , toujours ministre du printemps . Ils s'en étaient assez bien sortis . Enfin ... d'un autre côté , ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient les seuls ... Beaucoup ont quittés Tai suite à la mort du Roi Hsin et au départ de Wu Lei ... Tai s'était éteinte , la lumière devait bien partir briller ailleurs ...

\- Mis à part ça ... Commença alors Wu Lei ... J'ai appris qu'un mois avant la disparition du Roi Tai , on aurait envoyé le taiho de Tai rendre visite à Renrin . Cela ne fait pas bien longtemps , vous avez forcément du en entendre parler ...

\- Oui ... Forcément ... Commença alors Mirza sur la défensive .

\- Nous sommes toujours très au courant ... Poursuivit Long Zu sur le même ton .

\- Dans ce cas , continua Wu Lei d'un air plus froid encore , il est logique de penser que de toutes les personnes d'autrefois , vous êtes les dernières personnes à avoir vu Assen ... Avant qu'il ne commette cette folie !

Le ton de Wu Lei était accusateur . Les deux fonctionnaires de haut rang tressaillirent . Ils avaient beau jouer la comédie , ils ne pouvaient tromper Wu Lei . Elle avait saisi la peur qui régnait sur leurs visages lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'Assen . Elle put alors en conclure deux choses : la première , c'est qu'il était bien passé dans ce palais et la seconde , c'est qu'il avait du bien les secouer !

 **à suivre ...**


	11. Ren et le jardin des cieux

**Chapitre 10 : Ren et le jardin des cieux .**

 **Palais Kimpa , royaume de Kei :**

\- Salut ! fit alors Rokuta avec légèreté .

Ce dernier était venu retrouver la reine Kei dans ses quartiers . Dix jours plus tôt , le Roi En et Enki étaient rentrés chez eux au royaume de En . Mais cette fois ci , Rokuta revenait seul . Yoko fut surprise de le revoir aussi vite et surtout , dans ses appartements . Lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment ce dernier avait fait , il haussa les épaules avant de dire qu'il n'avait fait que leur montrer sa chevelure d'or . Que cela pouvait en ouvrir des portes ...

\- Oui mais plus sérieusement , que viens tu faire ici ? M'apporterais tu des nouvelles ?

\- Oui et non . Fit il sérieusement . Pour l'instant , on a l'approbation de So et Sai . Reste encore à convaincre les kirins de Ren , Han et Kyo . Mais pour l'heure , nous nous devons de partir en voyage .

\- En voyage ? Où ça ? Fit elle surprise .

\- Et où donc à ton avis ? Fit Rokuta moqueur . Au mont Ho !

 **...**

Pendant ce temps là ... Wu lei et sa troupe avançaient péniblement à dos de Sugu dans un ciel parsemé d'éclairs . Ils voyageaient tranquillement à dos de sugu dans le ciel quand soudain ... Ils se firent surprendre . Alors que le ciel était aussi limpide que l'eau des rizières , des nuages apparurent en un claquement de cils et un mur d'eau leur tomba littéralement dessus . Ils ne voyaient plus rien en plus d'être trempés jusqu'aux os ...

\- Wu Lei ! fit alors Wang Ki qui se trouvait non loin . Il faut descendre ! Je suis déjà venu dans ce royaume , si ma mémoire est bonne , à la limite entre Sai et Ren sur l'océan , il y a une île . Nous devons nous y poser le temps que la pluie s'arrête !

\- J'ai entendu ! répondit elle en haussant elle aussi la voix .

En effet , la pluie tombait tellement drue qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus s'entendre ... Ce voyage commençant dès lors à ressembler à une véritable épopée ... Et pourtant , on les avaient prévenus ... Au port de Suki , certains marin leur avaient pourtant conseillés de prendre un ferry qui les conduiraient au port de Nectala au royaume de Ren , d'après eux , cela était plus sûr car les orages se levaient très vite dans cette partie du monde qui possédait un climat assez tropical . Mais Wu lei n'avait pas écouté . Tout ce qu'elle avait compris , c'est que le voyage en Ferry était deux à trois fois plus lent que le voyage à dos de sugu . Et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre , même s'il y avait des risques de tempête ... Ce à quoi ils eurent droit ...

Ils se posèrent donc en catastrophe sur l'île de Ringo . Elle marquait la limite entre les royaumes de Sai et Ren . Passé cette île , c'était au royaume de Ren à qui l'on avait à faire . Ils atterrirent dans un sol boueux gorgé d'eau de pluie . Comment pouvait-il pleuvoir autant ? Wu Lei grinça des dents . Elle n'aimait pas la pluie . Ses vêtements étaient fichus. Et ne parlons pas de ceux présents dans ses malles. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ces dernières soient suffisamment étanches , auquel cas , elle devrait racheter de nouvelles étoffes et appeler un couturier , chose qui lui ferait perdre encore davantage de temps .

Avec chance , ils trouvèrent de quoi se loger sur l'île . Une auberge passable avec une très bonne écurie qui avait encore de la place . Cela n'avait pas l'air comme ça , mais une monture , spécialement un Sugu , avait besoin d'une écurie d'excellente qualité et de soins appropriés afin de pouvoir être en pleine forme lors de leur départ ... Alors 3 ! Sans doute avaient-il rarement vues autant de personnes aussi bien nées sur cette île de bouseux .

Dans sa chambre , Wu Lei entreprit de se déshabiller . Elle en avait assez de tous ces vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau . Un à un , elle retira et essora ses vêtements de voyage de première qualité et les déposa dans un bac qu'une servante viendrait sans doute récupérer lorsque cette dernière appellerait . Elle retira un à un les ornements qui soutenaient sa lourde chevelure tassée par la pluie et marcha , nue vers un grand bac d'eau encore fumant . Elle soupira de contentement . Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour la revigorer un peu ... Le coin salle de bain était séparé de la chambre à loger par un paravent niais de seconde qualité . Cependant , Wu Lei disposait de la meilleure vue sur le port . Quoi que cela ne lui serve à rien vu les trompes d'eaux s'abattant sur l'île ...

Lassée par la tiédeur de l'eau , elle se leva et passa une serviette autour de son corps svelte et gracieux . Elle essora du mieux qu'elle put ses longs cheveux d'argent et s'habilla de vêtements confortables et légers , seule . Elle ne voulait pas déranger Huan Fei ou encore gyokuyo . Ils n'étaient que quatre et exténués comme ils étaient , ils avaient grand besoin de dormir . Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à Jyurei , capitale de Ren .

 **...**

En fin d'après-midi , ils parvinrent péniblement jusqu'à Jyurei . Une légère brume avait continué à tomber toute la journée durant et le soir tombait déjà . Ils furent donc à la fois soulagés et heureux de voir les lumières de Jyurei et tout en haut , trônant sur sa montagne céleste , le palais Urokyu , dite aux longues pluies qui semblait tranquillement les narguer par sa finesse et sa splendeur . Wu Lei irait demander audience demain auprès du Conjin à la grande porte d'en bas , mais pour l'heure , ils leur fallait trouver une auberge digne de ce nom où ils pourraient se requinquer avant l'audience avec le roi .

Une fois dans ses appartements , elle inspecta rapidement ses vêtements d'apparat . Heureusement , ils étaient parfait . Elle les sortit et les mit sur le beau et luxueux paravent de sa suite avant d'aller se lisser les cheveux . Ils fallait les soigner davantage , car avec toute cette pluie , Wu Lei craignait qu'ils ne s'abiment !

Le lendemain , tout se passa bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait prévue ... Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi les portes du Naiden , Renrin accourra vers elle afin de lui confirmer sa participation dans les recherches pour sauver taiki . Elle haussa les sourcils , désarçonnée . Elle n'avait pas prévu cela ... Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tant qu'elle parvenait sans peine au bout de sa mission ... Tout allait . A bien y réfléchir , il était vrai qu'il existait un lien entre Renrin et Taiki ... Apparemment , c'est Renrin qui retrouva Taiki dans l'hourai , grâce à son bracelet inter-dimensionnel , trésor du royaume de Ren .

Elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans le palais . Autant sortir et couper par les splendides jardins royaux . Elle se souvenait que leur beauté n'était depuis fort longtemps plus à prouver . On disait même que l'étendue de leur splendeur était même comparable à ceux du palais Céleste , demeure de Tentei qui se trouvait au plus profond de la mer jaune , tant et si bien que l'on nomma les jardins du palais d'Urokyu , jardins des cieux .

Wu Lei prit donc une allée à gauche et décida d'entrer dans un curieux tunnel végétal qui semblait aller loin dans le palais ... C'était comme s'enfoncer au plus profond du monde , songea t'elle alors . Soudain , elle perçut une vive lueur au fond du dit tunnel : c'était la sortie . Wu Lei se pressa vers cette dernière , comme si son besoin de lumière était plus fort que tout . Elle fut alors aveuglée par toute la force du soleil alors que la splendeurs des hortensias la foudroyait sur place . Bleu , parme , rose , blanc ... Il s'étalait devant elle un jardin en parfaite harmonie de couleurs pastelles . Un pur plaisir pour les yeux . Bien que ce jardin soit en partie cachée par de grandes zones d'ombres , le soleil y semblait encore plus présent que d'ordinaire ... Sans doute n'y avait-elle jamais fait véritablement attention auparavant ?

Et alors que Wu Lei souriait de contentement , une ombre furtive passa rapidement derrière une colonne . Cela fut certes rapide , mais pas suffisamment pour que Wu Lei l'ignore . En effet , depuis un certain moment , elle s'était sentie observée . Et lorsque qu'elle dévisagea celui ou celle qui l'importunait silencieusement , elle vit celui ci disparaitre en courant . Sérieusement ? Ou étions nous donc ?

Elle émit un soupir amusé avant de se lancer en courant elle aussi , à la poursuite de cette personne . Elle était d'humeur joyeuse figurez vous ... Une sorte de course poursuite endiablée s'en suivit alors tout le long des jardins , sous les colonnes de marbre , à l'abri des regards ... La poursuivie se fatiguait vite tandis que Wu Lei , dans une forme quasi olympique s'amusait follement . Depuis quand n'avait elle plus poursuivi ainsi ? Ces gamineries soudaines , indignes de son rang et de sa personne semait le trouble chez les fonctionnaires de En . Et cela avait contribué à sa légende : Était elle une prodige ou une concubine ? Le doute semblait amuser Wu Lei et mettaient ces messieurs dans l'embarras . Au diable la lourdeur de l'ancienne cour de Tai et vive la légèreté de la cour de En ! Du moins , tant que cela restait contrôlé ...

La personne tomba la tête la première . Le jeu s'achevait . Wu Lei fit la moue . Sans doute aurait-elle voulu poursuivre ces niaiseries encore un peu ... Elle voulut partir , mais la curiosité l'emporta . Au moins voulait elle connaitre l'identité de la personne qu'elle poursuivit jusqu'alors ... Mais alors qu'elle croisait son regard effrayé , le visage de Wu lei se métamorphosa subitement . Il fit alors place à la colère :

\- Ainsi , c'était là que tu te cachais ... Mirza !

\- Hiii ! s'écria t'elle alors . Wu Lei ! désolé je ...

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? De nous avoir abandonnés , toi et Long Zu ? Allons ! Dès que vous avez eu vent de l'abdication du Roi Hsin , vous vous êtes enfuis dieu sait où ( maintenant , elle sait où ) et vous nous avez obligés à trouver des remplaçants en quatrième vitesse !

\- Je ...

\- Où est donc ce couard de Long Zu ?! s'écria t'elle alors . Vous ne restez jamais séparés bien longtemps !

Soudain , des ombres végétales , il sortit un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année , à l'air avisé dont les yeux brillaient de malice . Il s'agissait de Long Zu . Il était vêtu d'une robe pourpre aux multiples éclats d'argent et portait une simple queue de cheval . Ses cheveux étaient verts très foncés , presque noir et ses yeux étaient d'un marron très chaud . Il avait une barbiche sur son menton et une moustache qu'il lui plaisait à titiller de temps à autre pour masquer son embarras . Mirza quant à elle , elle avait une apparence assez banale . Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs , sa peau aussi pale que possible si l'on tenait compte du climat général de son pays d'adoption ... Son seul trésor était ses yeux d'un bleu outremer étonnant .

Mais ce n'était pas ces derniers qui allaient la sauver du courroux de Wu Lei ! Pourquoi ? A cause d'une vieille rancune datant de plus de cinq siècles ... 528 ans plus tôt , le Roi Hsin a abdiqué à l'apogée de sa gloire . Bien entendu , personne ne s'y était attendu . Le kirin n'était en rien atteint de la maladie du shitsudo et le peuple ainsi que la cour semblaient heureuse ... Mais après 7 siècles de règne ... La fatigue devait commencer à peser ... Résultat , ce fut la panique . Lorsque le roi mourut et que la kirin mit fin à ses jours par loyauté , personne ne sut quoi faire , hormis Wu Lei et quelque uns de ses proches qui installèrent un gouvernement provisoire , le temps qu'un nouveau kirin fasse son apparition et que ce dernier choisisse un nouveau souverain ...

Le problème là dedans , c'est que Wu Lei comptait sur son cercle d'amis proches pour l'aider à garder l'ensemble de la cour sous la même bannière . Et c'est là que ces deux-là quittèrent le navire . Au pire moment possible ... Elle garda alors cet affront au travers de la gorge . Long Zu , ancien ministre du printemps , ou de l'éducation ainsi que de la gérance du territoire . Mirza , ancien médecin en chef du palais Hakkei , dirigeait tous les médecins de Tai et hôpitaux . Connue pour son manque de courage légendaire ...

\- Wu Lei ... Quelle surprise ... Fit alors Long Zu en s'inclinant moqueusement .

\- Cesse donc un peu d'user de ton venin . répliqua t'elle froidement . Je suis en colère , mais pas au point de déclencher un incident diplomatique avec le royaume de Ren . Elle soupira alors avant de faire . J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter . Oublions donc nos griefs d'autrefois .

Elle les vit alors soupirer de soulagement .

\- Alors ? Fit Wu Lei légèrement intéressée . Que devenez-vous à Ren ? En 500 ans , vous avez dû en voir des vertes et des pas mures ...

\- A qui le dis tu ? Fit alors Mirza enhardie par les propos trompeurs de Wu Lei . Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de servir le même Roi depuis près de 5 siècles ... Nous avons vu passer au moins six souverains , peut-être même plus en autant de temps ... Le pire aura sans doute été la reine Fuyu ... Elle n'aura pu garder son trône que trois ans si je ne m'abuse ... Elle était bien trop immature ...

Wu Lei les écouta distraitement jacasser des détails historiques de leur nouveau royaume comme si on lui commentait un livre sans grand intérêt ... Durant ce labs de temps , elle apprit que Mirza était donc sans surprises , le médecin en chef du royaume de Ren et Long Zu , toujours ministre du printemps . Ils s'en étaient assez bien sortis . Enfin ... d'un autre côté , ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient les seuls ... Beaucoup ont quittés Tai suite à la mort du Roi Hsin et au départ de Wu Lei ... Tai s'était éteinte , la lumière devait bien partir briller ailleurs ...

\- Mis à part ça ... Commença alors Wu Lei ... J'ai appris qu'un mois avant la disparition du Roi Tai , on aurait envoyé le taiho de Tai rendre visite à Renrin . Cela ne fait pas bien longtemps , vous avez forcément du en entendre parler ...

\- Oui ... Forcément ... Commença alors Mirza sur la défensive .

\- Nous sommes toujours très au courant ... Poursuivit Long Zu sur le même ton .

\- Dans ce cas , continua Wu Lei d'un air plus froid encore , il est logique de penser que de toutes les personnes d'autrefois , vous êtes les dernières personnes à avoir vu Assen ... Avant qu'il ne commette cette folie !

Le ton de Wu Lei était accusateur . Les deux fonctionnaires de haut rang tressaillirent . Ils avaient beau jouer la comédie , ils ne pouvaient tromper Wu Lei . Elle avait saisi la peur qui régnait sur leurs visages lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'Assen . Elle put alors en conclure deux choses : la première , c'est qu'il était bien passé dans ce palais et la seconde , c'est qu'il avait du bien les secouer !

 **à suivre ...**


	12. Gyokuyo , celle qui interprète le divin

**Chapitre 11 : Gyokuyo , celle qui interprète le divin .**

Tandis que Wu Lei et son escorte s'envolaient vers droit vers Han , Yoko et Enki parvenaient enfin au mont Ho . Toute la nuit durant , ils avaient chevauchés sans escale et arrivèrent au lieu saint en une journée à peine en empruntant la mer des nuages . Le mont Ho était l'un des cinq monts qui se trouvait dans la mer jaune , le centre des douze royaumes . C'était au mont Ho que naissait le kirin , qu'il grandissait et qu'il choisissait son Roi . Et c'était également là bas que Yoko avait officiellement revêtu toute l'ampleur de la charge qui lui incombait , à savoir son titre et sa fonction .

Pendant la descente , elle vit une ombre immobile devant le portail . Une femme très belle et lumineuse observait les cavaliers qui venaient vers elle . Il s'agissait de la célèbre Gyokuyo . Pas la notre , il en va de soi , mais l'originelle , la déesse de la brume ultramarine et la responsable du mont Ho depuis les temps immémoriaux . On la disait si belle que toutes les mères voulurent appeler leur fille Gyokuyo afin que ces dernières captent un peu de la beauté de cette splendeur légendaire .

\- Eh bien , maintenant que les présentations sont faites , nous avons quelques questions à vous poser et puis ... une petite sieste ne serait pas de refus , si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients , lança Enki avec sa nonchalance habituelle .

La déesse laissa de nouveau résonner son rire et les invita à la suivre . Elle les conduisit au cœur du sanctuaire principal , un bâtiment gigantesque , d'un blanc imposant mais léger à la fois . Ils bifurquèrent sur leur gauche et franchirent une enceinte rougeoyante qui les conduisit à un escalier qui semblait descendre jusque dans les entrailles de la terre . Du moins , le croyait elle . En réalité , le chemin sembla bien plus court que prévu et les mena à un autre sanctuaire , modeste mais pratique où la reine Kei et le kirin de En purent se reposer en toute impunité . Des collations furent apportées au préalable , ainsi que du thé . Les trois personnages prirent place à la table centrale et commencèrent à discuter .

\- Éminence, j'irai droit au but : que savez-vous de la situation actuelle du royaume de Tai ? Fit alors Rokuta .

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on nous demande si le ranka du kirin de Tai est apparu . J'imagine qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Taiki ?

On ne pouvait pas mieux dire .

\- Et ?

\- Le roi Tai n'est plus sur le trône semble t'il ?

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez ?! Laissez moi vous apprendre qu'un faux roi a pris le pouvoir au royaume de Tai . Le roi Tai et Taiki ont disparu sans laisser de traces , mais nous avons certaines raisons de croire que le roi se trouve toujours dans son pays . Donc , nous ne pouvons rien faire . C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de partir d'abord à la recherche de Taiki , qui a très vraisemblablement été emporté par un meishoku .

La déesse du mont Ho versa le thé en silence . Yoko en profita pour l'observer . Pas une émotion, pas un soupçon d'inquiétude pour Taiki . C'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais côtoyé , jamais apprécié . Quel manque flagrant de gentillesse et de pitié ! Elle parvenait à peine à le tolérer .

\- Cependant , cette entreprise dépasse nos capacités . Reprit Rokuta . J'ai donc jugé bon de demander l'aide de mes confrères étrangers . Nous projetons de nous rendre dans l'autre monde pour ramener Taiki . Mais ça ne suffira pas . Le peuple de Tai doit actuellement se préparer à un nouvel hiver rigoureux . Or le pays est dévasté et les habitants totalement démunis . Il est extrêmement urgent de leur venir en aide en leur fournissant des vivres et des équipements contre le froid . Nous cherchons un moyen d'entrer dans le royaume de Tai sans enfreindre les lois du Ciel . Sur place , des équipes pourraient apporter de l'aide à la population tandis que d'autres sillonneraient discrètement le pays à la recherche du roi Tai . Comme vous le voyez , nous serons nombreux et nous avons besoin de la caution céleste . Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Jamais les pays n'ont cherché de l'aide au-delà des frontières pour gérer leurs affaires . Répondit gyokuyo . Votre projet est plutôt audacieux .

\- Vous croyez que c'est contraire à la raison du ciel ?

\- Je ne saurais que répondre . Rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous rameniez taiki . Mais je crains que votre plan concernant le roi ne transgresse les lois célestes . En outre ... ajouta gyokuyo en tendant une tasse à rokuta , il faudrait savoir ce qui empêche taiki de revenir . Normalement , il est assez mature pour retrouver son chemin . Nous devons supposer qu'il se trouve face à un obstacle inhabituel ou encore qu'une cause inconnue le retient là-bas . Je crains que vous n'ayez du mal à le ramener .

\- C'est aussi mon impression , que peut-on faire à votre avis ?

\- Mmm ... Fit seulement Gyokuyo .

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Si Taiki est prisonnier là bas , je le plains ... J'irai me renseigner pour vous .

\- Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants . Fit aussitôt rokuta .

La femme se leva pour se retirer .

\- Pendant ce temps , reposez-vous . Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose , appelez les nyosen . Elles s'occupent de vous . Nous nous reverrons demain à midi .

 **...**

Wang Ki chevauchait toujours son Sugu le long de la mer de nuages . Cette fois , Wu Lei avait décidé de voler au dessus des perturbations pour le bien commun . Ils en avaient aussi profité pour envoyer un oiseau messager transmettre au Roi Han leur arrivée prochaine aux portes de son palais . De là où ils étaient , ils mettraient moins d'une demie journée pour atteindre Han . Pourtant , cette nouvelle ne soulagea personne . Gyokuyo faisait une gueule de déterrée , Wang Ki un air impassible et Wu Lei une allure pensive . Seule Huan Fei semblait se complaire dans l'ignorance . Pourquoi pareille humeur ? Pourquoi hein ? De tous les pays des douze royaumes hormis Tai , Wu Lei avait en horreur le royaume de Han . Et elle n'était pas la seule . Entre nous , ce n'était pas le pays qu'ils détestaient . C'était leur souverain et leur kirin , ni plus ni moins ! Go Ranjou , roi de Han , il était connu pour son caractère disons ... assez spécial . Esthète de premier ordre , il faisait le culte de ce qui était beau . Or , voilà longtemps qu'il souhaitait s'approprier Wu Lei et qu'il la harcelait afin que cette dernière le serve lui plutôt que le roi En . Il fallait dire qu'il avait de quoi charmer ... Cet homme était si beau qu'on l'aurait tout droit sorti d'une peinture de maitre . Homme ou femme ? L'ambiguïté des sexes le rendait plus attirant encore . Mais Wu Lei restait impassible . Encore . Quant au kirin , ou plutôt la kirin , disons qu'elle était encore plus insupportable que Enki . A l'image de son roi , Hanrin était la pureté et la beauté parfaite . Et pour son plus grand malheur , cette dernière semblait comme obsédée par Wang Ki , au grand dam de ce dernier .

Autant de raisons valables pour éviter Han . Le seul soucis , c'est qu'ils avaient une lettre à apporter en mains propres .

Wang Ki s'approcha de Wu Lei tandis que Gyokuyo et Huan Fei entamaient leur énième dispute de la journée . Il se posait pas mal de questions . Par exemple , lorsque Wu Lei fut sortie des appartements royaux du palais de Ren , il s'attendait à la voir joyeuse . Or , ce n'était pas le cas . Son visage était à la fois fermé et inquiet . Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Bien sur , il avait tenté en de nombreux cas d'aborder le sujet . Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment . Mais maintenant , il n'y tenait plus . Il se lança . Wu Lei le regarda fixement . Elle tentait de peser le pour et le contre . Elle finit immanquablement par lâcher la bombe .

\- Mirza et Long Zu . Ils se cachaient à Ren .

\- Comment ?!

\- Moins fort ! fit alors Wu Lei en regardant les deux femmes derrière eux , inquiète . Apparemment , ils auraient été les derniers à avoir vu Assen avant la disparition de Taiki .

\- Vraiment ? Et il fallait que ça tombe sur ces deux là ... On ne peut leur faire confiance . Ils mentent comme ils respirent .

\- En revanche , leur peur , crois-moi , elle ne ment pas .

\- Leur peur dis tu ...

\- Oui . Apparemment , c'était il y avait près de six ans , pendant les fêtes du nouvel an . Durant ces fêtes , le Roi Tai comptait balayer une fois pour toute la corruption du palais avec une exécution massive digne de rester gravée dans les mémoires . Mais pour cela , il lui fallait éloigner deux personnes . Le kirin , parce qu'il était trop bon et Assen , parce qu'il avait perdu la confiance du roi . Ce dernier les a envoyés à Ren , flanqué d'une délégation afin d'aller à la rencontre de Renrin , celle qui avait ramené Taiki au mont Ho . Alors que les deux kirins discutaient , Assen tomba par hasard sur nos deux lascars et leur fit passer un sale quart d'heure . Lorsqu'il revint à Tai avec la délégation , la purge s'était révélé être un succès retentissant . Mais personne n'aurait imaginé que ce genre de chose ferait disjoncter Assen . Et de fil en aiguille ...

\- Je vois . répondit alors Wang Ki . Une chose en explique une autre . Il a carrément dépassé les bornes .

Wu Lei ne répondit pas . Elle se contenta d'avancer .

 **...**

\- L'alliance entre les royaumes pour rechercher taiki ne transgresse pas la raison céleste . Déclara la patronne du mont ho , le lendemain à midi .

Au moins , on pouvait dire qu'elle était ponctuelle .

\- Donc , nous ne risquons rien ?

\- Vous non . Faites attention cependant : seuls les immortels de rang supérieur au haku peuvent passer dans l'autre monde . C'est un impératif incontournable .

\- J'étais au courant . Dans ce cas , nous allons manquer d'effectifs . Et si on élevait plusieurs fonctionnaires aux rangs exigés ... a moins qu'une clause dans le grand livre ne nous l'interdise ?

\- Effectivement , vous ne possédez pas ce droit . Ces rangs confèrent de grands privilèges , ce qui explique pourquoi le ciel en limite l'accès à cinq personnes par royaume : le souverain , le chosai et les sanko , les trois sages . Si ce n'est pas pour exercer ces fonctions , aucun être humain ne peut être nommé aux rangs supérieurs .

Rokuta fit claquer sa langue , à court d'idées .

\- Et si vous nous prêtiez vos nyosen ?

\- Je suis obligée de vous dire non pour cette fois . Elles ont besoin de ma permission pour quitter le mont ho et je ne peux le leur accorder . Comprenez-moi , pour accéder à l'autre monde , il faut provoquer un shoku et si jamais ce dernier passe près du mont ho alors que le ranka du kirin de Ko se trouve encore sur l'arbre ... Vous imaginez aisément ce qu'il pourrait se produire . Le rôle des nyosen est avant tout de protéger l'œuf du kirin . Néanmoins , j'ajoute une demande personnelle . Essayez de ne pas abuser des shoku . Son rayon d'action est imprévisible . Faites attention je vous en prie .

Enki et Yoko promirent d'être prudents .

\- Encore une chose , conclu alors Gyokuyo , le roi et l'ensemble des gouverneurs ne peuvent quitter le royaume en même temps . Il est écrit dans le grand livre de la loi du ciel : En l'absence du roi , sur les 9 gouverneurs , 8 doivent être présents et si le souverain est présent , plus de la moitié des gouverneurs doit rester avec le roi . Considérez ces termes dans le sens de "rester au pays " je vous prie . C'est un point très important , ne l'oubliez pas .

Sur ces mots , la grande prêtresse se retira . Le kirin et la reine Kei en firent de même . Cependant , et alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers , Yoko ressentit une sorte de malaise soudain à propos de tout cela . Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer tout cela d'un point de vue rationnel . Depuis son ascension au trône , elle avait suivi scrupuleusement les lois du ciel . Mais Tai semblait être un cas particulièrement retord et inédit . Où est ce que cela allait bien finir par les conduire ?

\- Tu as saisi le message de la patronne ?

Yoho hocha la tête .

\- Bien . Tu vas rentrer chez toi en attendant les directives de Shoryu . Moi , je file au royaume de So les informer en personne .

\- D'accord . Fit Yoko .

\- Salut ! conclu Enki d'un ton léger .

Yoko vit le cavalier et son sugu s'envoler vers le nord avant de disparaitre à l'horizon . Bientôt , elle en ferait de même ...

 **...**

Au palais Fumi , dit des milles et unes brises , on vit un oiseau de feu voler jusqu'au pavillon des messages . Immédiatement , des fonctionnaires se chargèrent de réceptionner le message . Un message provenant de Ren , apparemment .

Au bureau du chousai , on ne ressentait pas encore cette effervescence soudaine . D'habitude , les bureaux des chousais étaient sombres et officiels , dégoulinant de richesse afin d'en mettre plein la vue aux potentiels étrangers . Ce n'était pas le cas au palais Fumi . Le bureau du second de l'état brillait de pureté et de blancheur . Il bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur la mer de nuage , mer qui surplombait la capital de Han , Yoro , dite de la beauté comblée . De sa fenêtre , le chousai observait les grues voler dans le ciel . Ses longs cheveux roux ondoyaient sous la caresse des vents et des yeux d'or palissaient d'ennui . Partout , on disait que le roi Han , le troisième plus puissant roi au monde , aimait s'entourer des plus belles choses . Bijoux , bâtiments , personnes ... Sa cour n'y avait en rien échappé . Son chousai en était la preuve vivante . Il était aussi beau qu'un dieu . Certains faisaient courir le bruit qu'ils étaient amants , mais aucun d'eux ne démentirent , trouvant ces commérages dénués d'intérêts .

Et donc , la beauté du chousai de Han avait semblerait il fait au moins trois à quatre fois le tour du monde . Même la Reine Kyo serait tombée en pâmoison devant ce bellâtre androgyne .

Mais il ne fallait en rien se leurrer . Cet homme à la beauté divine cachait au plus profond de son être un véritable cœur de pierre .

\- Sakujun!

Ce dernier se retourna lentement afin de faire face à l'arrivante . Encore une fois , il s'agissait de Hanrin . Il s'agenouilla devant son taiho , mais celle-ci le releva bien vite , pressée qu'elle était .

\- Gardes ça pour plus tard , veux-tu ? Écoutes ça plutôt ... La jeune Reine de Kei a demandé au Roi de l'aider à sauver Tai .

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils .

\- Vraiment , Hanrin sama ? Il est vrai que notre Roi entretient des rapports commerciaux privilégiés avec le Roi Tai . Mais ?

\- Ils envoient un messager extraordinaire nous rendre visite ! Devines qui c'est !

\- Et en quoi cela pourrait-il me concerner ?

\- La Taishi de En , Wu Lei!

Le visage de Sakujun changea radicalement, son sourire peinait à rester en place et devenait de moins en moins naturel . Hanrin quant à elle souriait toujours autant . Mais voilà , sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences , il la mit à la porte et verrouilla son bureau à clé . Derrière , il sentait les coups de poing et les exclamations de Hanrin qui exigeait qu'on lui ouvre .

\- Sakujun! Sakujun!

Sakujun respirait lourdement . Il fouilla à la va vite dans ses parchemins avant d'en sortir un qui avait l'air vraiment très ancien . Il l'ouvrit avec précaution avant de le regarder avec nostalgie . Un homme aux cheveux rouges portant les habits d'un gouverneur posait en compagnie d'un autre homme et d'une jeune diplômée de la Daiboku .

Il se mit à sourire froidement .

\- Alors après tout ce temps , tu t'es enfin décidée à venir jusqu'à moi ... Wu Lei .

 **à suivre ...**


	13. La perle de Han

**Chapitre 12 : La perle de Han .**

Après une journée de chevauchée , ils arrivèrent au palais royal de Han . Il s'agissait d'un palais splendide , bien plus beau et raffiné que le palais de En ou encore celui de Kei . Mais bon , c'était on ne peut plus normal si on connaissait le personnage . Go Ranjou , Roi de Han aimait plus que tout la beauté de la perfection . Et c'était ainsi depuis plus de trois siècles ...

A leur arrivée , ils furent limite accueillis comme des rois . C'était assez ... disons , déstabilisant . Gyokuyo avait une mine à lancer des éclairs , Huan Fei semblait ne pas se sentir à sa place et Wang Ki ronchonnait parce que Hanrin le collait trop . Seule Wu Lei semblait garder un calme habituel . Ou bien , s'était-elle rendue maitresse dans l'art de feindre ? On ne pouvait le dire .

Passés les marches d'un gigantesque escalier , le groupe fut accueilli par le Roi Han en personne avec en retrait son chousai adoré .

\- Taishi de En , comme je suis ravie de vous revoir !

\- Moi de même . Répondit Wu Lei avec un sourire quelque peu forcé tandis qu'elle se relevait de sa révérence . Son regard fut alors attiré par la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui . Le Roi Han s'en rendit compte . Il fit alors d'un air jovial :

\- Voici celui dont je ne pourrai me passer . Mon estimé chousai , Sa Sakujun .

A son nom , Wang Ki et Gyokuyo tournèrent de l'oeil . Wu Lei resta imperturbable , bien que l'on la sentait pâlir de secondes en secondes . Le personnage en question avança de quelques pas en faisant d'un sourire presque cruel :

\- Nous sommes honorés d'accueillir en notre sein des hôtes d'une telle valeur .

 **...**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie Wu Lei ?!**

C'était Wang Ki qui parlait . Gyokuyo quant à elle était prostrée contre un mur , anéantie . Wu Lei était assise à un bureau , à lire un éventuel rapport des situations concernant Tai . Elle ne semblait accorder aucune attention à la colère soudaine de Wang Ki .

\- **Mais dis quelque chose ! Regardes dans quel état est Gyokuyo enfin ! Tu nous dois des explications** !

Des explications ? A quoi bon ... Cela remontait à tellement loin . Elle se leva . Wang Ki recula . Tous deux se fixèrent du regard . Voyant que Wang Ki continuait de lui faire face , elle crut bon d'ordonner calmement :

\- Laisses moi passer .

\- Non .

Elle fronça les sourcils . Wu Lei voyait bien que ce dernier ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné d'explications valables concernant le chosai de Han . Mais il n'y avait rien à en dire . Et ça ne serait certainement pas elle qui leur dirait quoi que ce soit .

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'écria alors Gyokuyo .

\- Mais ... Fit alors Wang Ki .

\- Peut importe ce qu'il fait ici . Cela ne nous regarde plus . Je ne veux plus y être mêlée . Rappelles toi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois . Tout ce sang continuera à me hanter jusqu'à ma mort . Alors par pitié ...

Wang Ki se détendit . D'ordinaire , Gyokuyo ne se montrait pas aussi sensible . Les années ne l'avaient sans doute pas épargnées elle non plus . Il laissa passer Wu Lei . Cette dernière ne leur accorda pas un regard . La porte se referma doucement .

 **...**

 _Elle courait à corps perdu dans la nature hivernale . Un . Deux . D'un geste vif et tranchant , deux yomas tombèrent à terre . Effrayée et désorientée , elle continua de courir , coute que coute , peu importe les conséquences . La haine guidait ses pas . Elle ignorait tout de ce monde . Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit . Des larmes couraient encore sur ses joues rougies par le froid . Jamais plus elle ne les reverraient . Jamais plus elle ne les entendraient . Ils étaient morts . A jamais ._

 _Ce monde n'était pas le sien . Elle ne voulait en aucun cas y croire . Elle ne pouvait plus rentrer . Sa vie , il l'avait anéantie ._

 _Elle cessa soudain de courir et s'assit dans la neige , en boule . Tout était terminé ._

 _\- Pauvre petite chose ... Que fais tu ici toute seule ? Tu es gelée ._

 **...**

Wu Lei écarta sa main d'un geste vif . Sa dernière phrase avait résonné avec d'autres échos du passé . Les pupilles de Wu Lei se rétrécirent . Sakujun restait quant à lui impassible . Tous deux étaient là , à se fixer dans un couloir désert en pleine fin d'après midi . Le soleil semblait rechigner à se coucher et les dardait de ses insupportables rayons . Sakujun se cacha les yeux avec sa main et indiqua à l'argentée un endroit où il pourraient converser en toute impunité .

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit kiosque niché dans les hauteurs du si parfait jardin du palais de Han . De là , ils avaient une vue imprenable sur cette végétation parfaite , mais aussi et surtout , sur les gens qui s'y rendaient . On pouvait voir sans pour autant se faire remarquer . Un endroit parfait pour espionner sans en avoir l'air .

Sakujun l'invita à s'asseoir , ce qu'elle fit dans le plus grand des silences . C'était assez inhabituel chez elle. La plupart du temps , elle accompagnait toujours ses faits et geste d'une pique ou d'un mauvais caractère qui était sa marque de fabrique . Mais là , pas un mot . Rien . Sakujun ferma les yeux et huma l'air des jardins . Il les rouvrit pour constater avec un certain amusement que la Taishi de En se triturait maladroitement les mains . Chose qu'elle ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais . Et soudain, il lui mit une dague sous la gorge, tandis qu'elle s'excusait, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu te sens encore coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Tai , n'est ce pas ?

\- ... Elle garda le silence . Tout cela avait eu lieu près de sept siècles plus tôt . D'ailleurs , elle fut même incroyablement surprise de le voir avec une aussi bonne mine et une rancœur aussi tenace.

\- Et donc , j'espère au moins que cela t'aura apporté un quelconque réconfort . Après ce que tu as osé nous faire .

Wu Lei afficha une mine sombre . Non . Cela ne lui avait rien apporté . Durant un bref instant , elle avait vainement cru que la vengeance avait été la solution de tous ses problèmes . Cependant , cela ne fit que l'enfouir davantage dans ses propres ténèbres . La haine la conduisit à la souffrance . Et maintenant , où en était-elle ?

\- Je me suis trompée . Avoua finalement Wu Lei . Au final , je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ma vie . Est-ce à cela que je pensais au moment où je suis arrivée à Tai ? J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à espérer la mort d'un homme . Et c'est au moment de la mort de ce dernier que je me rends compte d'à quel point je pouvais avoir besoin de lui . Je suis pitoyable et à cause de ça, tes frères sont morts !

\- Oui ! Ils sont morts et j'y repense chaque jour à cause de toi et de ta trahison ! Pour nous tu étais de la famille Wu Lei, de la famille ! fit il en la secouant de plus belle.

Elle détourna le regard.

Sa Sakujun était un enfoiré de première et il n'y avait pas plus corrompu que lui . Bien utilisé , cet homme était une perle . Mal employé et il passait volontiers pour un fléau . Mais elle n'était pas mieux.

Il était l'unique survivant de la fratrie des Sa qui avait été entièrement massacrée par le Roi Hsin car considérés comme des traitres. Wu Lei ferma les yeux, dévastée. Au final, celui qui en paya le prix fort fut le plus bon d'entre eux, Sa Sojun, le mentor de Wu Lei, ancien seigneur de Jo et Chousai de Tai à l'époque d'Hsin.

Quant à Sakujun, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé et présenté à Sojun qui par la suite l'avait parrainé pour qu'elle entre à la Daiboku et enfin qui lui avait permis de devenir seigneur de la province de Bun .

Elle l'avait suivi dans sa progression fulgurante , de seigneur de la province de Jo à Chousai . Et en échange de sa protection , bien entendu , il fallait se porter garant pour certaines choses , mais bon , c'était du donnant donnant dans ce milieu . Bref , il lui avait tout appris ou presque .

Elle faisait partie de leur clan et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux. Mais sa loyauté se retourna contre elle et Hsin s'arrangea pour que les siens la voient comme une traitresse, tandis qu'il les faisait exécuter sous ses yeux.

A cette époque , elle avait été promue ministre de l'automne . On comptait sur elle pour appliquer la loi . Mais à cette époque, la cour était scindée en deux : d'un côté il y avait le Roi, de l'autre, le chousai. Les deux savaient y faire pour rendre le pays meilleur, mais jamais le chousai ne devait éclipser le souverain, c'était la règle. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il se fit assassiner. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, ça lui fendit le cœur et détruisit le peu d'amour et de compassion qui lui restait. Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait vivre sans vengeance, mais elle avait eu tort.

Mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Partout, on disait que celle qui les avaient trahis était-elle. Hsin avait tout planifié depuis le début et poussa le vice jusqu'à la nommer chousai à la place de son mentor pour que tous croient qu'elle eut fait tout ça en ce but.

Avec son statut nouvellement acquis, elle fit secrètement évader Sakujun de prison et le fit discrètement quitter le pays avec une lettre à une de ses connaissances de Han, pour qu'il prenne soin de lui. Par la suite, ils ne se revirent plus.

\- Wu Lei ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je n'y crois pas . Après tous ces siècles , la seule et unique chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de ... regarder dans le vide ?! Alors que j'en suis venu à te haïr ?!

Le regard de Wu Lei se durcit. Rien n'était de sa faute, elle avait fait son possible en ce qui la concernait.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour mon pays.

Sakujun se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Pour ton pays ? Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte à quel point tu es malfaisante ? Tu es un poison Wu Lei ! Tu as causé la ruine de Tai et tu vas faire la même chose avec En !

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai. Tu prends plaisir à voir le pays prospérer et à occuper les fonctions les plus prestigieuses et après, tu détruis tout ! Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ! Le nombre de morts ne signifie rien.

\- Tu te trompes ! Avec Shoryu, c'est différent.

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce qu'il…

\- Hein ?

\- Il est comme un frère pour moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit il moqueur. Si c'est vraiment ça, alors je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

Il laissa Wu Lei seule se répandre en larme alors qu'elle lui avait avouée ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à personne.

Le Roi En était fondamentalement différent de Hsin . Hsin était un Roi avec lequel elle entretenait une relation malsaine . Et c'est ce qui mena Tai à la splendeur , puis à la décadence . Or , ce n'était pas le cas pour Shoryu , Roi de En . D'accord , il était chiant , avait des habitudes parfois exaspérantes et donnait des surnoms bizarres aux gens , mais il lui avait laissé le choix .

Elle avait choisi en âme et conscience de faire confiance à ce Roi . Et c'est sur cette relation que En s'est développée afin de se positionner à la seconde place des plus grandes puissances du monde connu . Ce qui n'était pas si mal ... Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à ce crétin , mais il l'avait sauvé . Oui . Il lui avait redonné gout à la vie . Et cela lui avait permis de tourner la page .

Enfin , presque .

 **à suivre ...**


	14. Roi Tai, nous avons besoin de vous

**Chapitre 13 : Roi Tai, nous avons besoin de vous**

L'hiver approchait à grands pas au royaume de Tai . A Bun , la neige recouvrait déjà monts et vallées alors que l'on enregistrait des récoltes basses , voir inexistantes . La campagne était morte , le silence était maitre , la peur dominait tout . Par delà les monts , on voyait un homme chevaucher une monture et filer droit vers le nord . Au sein de ces montagnes sinueuses , un temple secret avait été construit . Autrefois , il avait accueilli beaucoup d'adeptes , mais ces jours semblaient bien loin désormais ...

Ce lieu qui n'était connu que de peu renfermait l'espoir du royaume de Tai . Un espoir qu'il se devait de protéger , en tant que seigneur de la province de bun . Il se posa sur l'une des plateformes et attacha sa monture dans une écurie couverte . Bien vite , il ne fut plus seul . Un vieillard l'ayant rejoint .

\- Suo ? Mais ...! Que fais tu donc ici ... Misérable ...

\- Ho ho ! Gardes toi bien d'employer ce ton avec moi , veux tu ? Voilà longtemps que je ne figure plus parmi tes élèves , vieux fou .

\- Quoi ?!

L'homme en question poursuivit son chemin en ignorant le vieillard qui lui courait après . Il monta avec ardeur les escaliers qui conduisait aux chambres et les ouvrit une par une . Et au bout d'un moment , il trouva ce qu'il cherchait .

\- Alors c'était donc vrai ... Le voici en chair et en os .

\- Aies un peu respect , Suo !

\- Je suis le seigneur Lin ! Et j'ai tous les droits sur cette province . Y compris sur toi , Mufung !

Le vieillard se figea . Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait un tel félon dans ce temple qu'il se devait à tout prix de protéger de la folie extérieure . Les hommes se fixèrent ardemment . Jamais ils n'avaient pu s'entendre . Leurs idées étaient trop éloignées pour qu'une trêve soit rendue possible. Tous ces siècles en étaient la preuve . Pourtant , il fallait bien que cela cesse , au moins , le temps de s'organiser pour mettre à mal la domination d'Assen !

\- Seigneur de Bun ou non , rien ne me prouve tes intentions ! Comment as tu trouvé ce temple ?

\- A ton avis ? Qui d'autre hormis Wu Lei aurait pu me contacter ?

\- Quoi ? Alors ... Elle a reçu ma lettre ?

\- Oui ... Et elle m'a chargé de vérifier tes dires . Et ce que je vois est tout bonnement stupéfiant . J'ai passé des années à ratisser Bun pour le trouver et le voilà devant moi .

\- Pourquoi t'as elle envoyé toi parmi tous les autres ?! Je ne comprends pas !

Le seigneur Lin se mit à regarder le corps endormi d'un air absent alors qu'il disait :

\- N'est ce pas évident ? Croyais tu sincèrement être le seul à lui être resté fidèle à Tai ?

\- Mais je ...

\- Ne sois pas stupide l'ancien. Où que Wu Lei se trouvera, quoi qu'il se passera, elle aura toujours son regard rivé sur Tai. Et ce faisant, elle en profite pour tous nous entrainer dans son sillage.

Il sortit de la chambre en laissant un vieillard perplexe. Oui, le dénommé Mufung l'était vraiment. Pour faire simple, autrefois , il y avait bien longtemps, il avait été professeur à la Daiboku de Tai.

C'était il y avait une éternité mais il s'en souvenait encore. Il avait eu trois élèves qui se distinguaient nettement de tous les autres. Wu Lei, Suo Lin et Assen. Les trois n'avaient pas les mêmes vocations. Suo Lin était le fils de Xiao Yang , ancien ministre de l'hiver décapité pour corruption. Le rêve de Suo n'a donc été que se débarrasser du souvenir de son père en devenant à son tour ministre de l'hiver, mais pour cela il changea de nom et devint encore plus impitoyable que son père.

Durant la période où il siégea au conseil des ministres, il fut qualifié de prodige bien qu'ayant un bien mauvais caractère...

Wu Lei et Suo Lin s'étaient rencontrés à la Daiboku.

Avec un autre ami, ils avaient formés un groupe d'étude et avaient réussi à obtenir leurs diplômes en une seule année. Par la suite , ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue, Suo partit travailler au palais, Wu Lei en province. I

l leur fallut attendre presque trois siècles pour travailler de nouveau ensemble. Mais le temps n'effaça en rien leur amitié, ils avaient après tout des buts communs. Ces objectifs étaient assez simple en soi et Wu Lei s'en servait pour s'assurer la loyauté de Suo. Mais au fil du temps, ces deux-là nouèrent une amitié très forte et continuèrent à s'envoyer des lettres bien après la chute du Roi Hsin.

Après cette fameuse chute et craignant qu'on ne finisse par l'accuser de corruption, il demanda à ce qu'on le nomme gouverneur de Bun et quitta le palais. Et il resta fidèle à ce poste jusqu'à ce jour.

Mufung avait toujours été convaincu que si Suo avait demandé à la reine Botan de l'envoyer en province, c'était uniquement pour s'enrichir grâce aux mines de perles disséminées dans la région. Bun avait toujours été une région difficile, mais elle restait la plus riche en minerai de Tai et par conséquent des douze royaumes.

Mais force était de constater qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails, mais vraisemblablement, Wu Lei avait dû lui dire à peu près la même chose qu'à lui ...

 _Des siècles plus tôt, 20 ans après la mort du Roi Hsin et de Tairin._

 _Mufung enseignait à de potentiels futurs fonctionnaires à la Daiboku. Sa journée finie, il paraissait exténué. C'est alors qu'il crut être pris d'une hallucination. Wu Lei, cette même Wu Lei qu'il eut un jour pour élève l'attendait devant chez lui, aux côtés de sa monture dont elle tenait les rênes fermement. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des lustres et entretemps, il la savait être devenue la personne la plus importante du pays, le souverain du règne de la lune ( on appelle le règne d'un Roi nommé par le kirin, règne du soleil, lorsqu'un roi décède , c'est normalement le chousai qui devient le chef du pays le temps que le kirin trouve un nouveau souverain, cette période d'intérim étant nommé règne de la lune ). On la disait jouir d'une popularité incroyable et que grâce à elle et à son professionnalisme , pratiquement aucun yoma ne tenta de détruire le pays. Au contraire, Tai connut une stabilité paisible grâce aux efforts acharnés de la cour de transition qui travaillait presque nuit et jour en ce sens._

 _\- Chousai-sama ? Mais ... Quel bon vent vous amène en mon humble demeure ?_

 _\- Cessez donc de me nommer ainsi, Mufung sensei. Je ne suis plus Chousai , j'ai remis ma démission à son altesse la nouvelle reine Tai. Je compte quitter le pays sous peu._

 _\- Mais ... Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre pays ? Vous l'abandonnez?_

 _\- Ne cherchez pas à me raisonner. Dès la mort du Roi Hsin, mon choix était déjà fait. Je voulais m'en aller, mais en tant que Chousai , il m'en était impossible. J'ai dû prendre les choses en mains jusqu'à la naissance d'un nouveau kirin et la désignation d'un nouveau souverain. Il aura fallu vingt ans pour que cela arrive, mais me voilà enfin délivrée._

 _Mufung observa cette dernière de plus près. Sa peau était devenue très pale et ses traits tirés n'auguraient rien de bon. Nul doute que la vie de cour ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Elle portait des vêtements de voyage et dix mètres derrière elle, sa garde rapprochée attendait. Il les invita donc à entrer chez lui ; la nuit était fraiche et pouvait rendre malade._

 _\- Alors, puis je savoir ce qui vous amène chez moi ?_

 _\- ... J'aimerai que vous me rendiez un service._

 **...**

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença. Cette fameuse nuit-là, Wu Lei lui expliqua les circonstances de la mort de Tairin que le défunt Roi Hsin avait surnommé Koko. Tairin avait été une très gentille kirin. Wu Lei l'adorait et la respectait beaucoup plus que Hsin. Mais peu partageaient la même dévotion qu'elle pour la kirin. Car Koko était loin d'être une kirin ordinaire. Elle était une kirin rouge et contrairement aux kirins noirs, ceux-ci portaient malheur. Imaginez donc la situation pour Tai au début du règne d'Hsin. Il était Taika, ne connait rien du monde dans lequel il venait d'atterrir et la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance était une kirin haie par son propre peuple . Or, un kirin était l'incarnation même du peuple. Et la haine de celui-ci en affecta beaucoup Koko qui eut énormément de mal à la surmonter pour y faire face.

Mais après l'abdication de Hsin, Koko mit fin à ses jours. Elle préférait mourir de ses mains que de celle du peuple. Ce fut Wu Lei et Assen qui trouvèrent son cadavre. Et ça les choqua .

Mufung continuait d'écouter. Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut au tour du Roi Tai de mourir. On l'entera et lui donna le nom defunt de Roi Hsin. Mais pour Assen et Wu Lei, ce n'était pas juste. Et Tairin dans tout ça ? Les kirins ne pouvaient même pas être enterrés avec leurs souverain car à leur mort , leur corps était dévoré par leurs shireis. Et ça leur fit mal. Ils refusaient d'oublier la mort de Koko, cette kirin si vive et joyeuse qui se battait envers et contre tout pour qu'on l'aime. Ils voulaient dresser un temple en l'honneur de cette courageuse kirin qu'ils avaient côtoyés durant tellement longtemps que pour eux , il avait été inconcevable de ne plus la croiser au sein du palais en train de flâner ou de jouer au go contre quelqu'un qui s'était laissé embarquer ...

Ils décidèrent de faire construire un immense temple creusé dans la roche à Bun. Une sorte de gigantesque monastère forteresse en l'honneur de Koko, la défunte Tairin. Si cette dernière ne pouvait avoir de sépulture, alors ils en créeraient une afin de pouvoir s'y recueillir.

Ce fut l'un des projets les plus ambitieux qui fut réalisé par la Chousai Wu Lei sur ses propres deniers. En sept siècles , cette dernière avait amassé une véritable fortune. Cette entreprise dura vingts ans. Et à peine ce projet terminé , elle chercha une personne de confiance à qui confier la protection de ce temple secret perdu dans les montagnes de Bun. Et cette personne fut Mufung.

En tant qu'illustre professeur, il était immortel et son nom était inscrit au registre du ciel. Il s'agissait d'une récompense du roi Hsin qui considérait la qualité de son enseignement comme étant l'un des joyaux de son règne. A un certain moment, il voulut même suivre son enseignement et le nommer Taifu.

Il ne put refuser la demande de Wu Lei et se mit en tête de protéger cet endroit. D'ailleurs, ce lieu avait de nombreux avantages: très difficile à atteindre par la terre et compliqué à trouver par les airs , seul quelqu'un y étant déjà entré pouvait réussir à retrouver le temple. Cette véritable forteresse naturelle pouvait abriter plusieurs milliers de personnes en temps de guerre et on pouvait même y cultiver de la nourriture toute l'année. Wu Lei y avait fait venir tellement d'objets et de livres sans compter le luxe des pièces qu'il ne pouvait qu'y faire bon vivre.

Et le temps passa. Roi après Roi se succédèrent. Il continuait d'envoyer des rapports à Wu Lei sur la situation de Tai et en retour, elle lui envoyait des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Et puis soudain, plus rien ne passa. Tai fut réduite à la peur et à la désolation. Lorsqu'il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, personne ne put lui expliquer quoi que ce soit , hormis qu'une rébellion avait éclaté à Bun , que le Roi Gyoso s'y était rendu pour calmer les esprits et qu'il avait disparu depuis. Parallèlement , personne n'entendit non plus parler de Taiki. Chaque jour, Tai sombrait un peu plus dans le chaos.

Des semaines passèrent, des mois , il ne savait plus. Mais un jour alors qu'il se baladait le long du lac souterrain le plus proche du temple, il trouva un homme qui gisait inconscient et qui était dans un état assez grave. Il le porta jusque chez lui , dans une chambre . Après l'avoir lavé , pansé ses plaies et changé , il fit une découverte stupéfiante : cet homme à qui il venait de sauver la vie , c'était le Roi Gyoso. Alors que tous étaient à sa recherche , il restait dans un coma profond tandis que son royaume mourait à petits feux. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en magie, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose de mauvais habitait le Roi Tai et le maintenait dans un sommeil profond. Inquiet, il voulut prévenir au plus vite Wu Lei de la situation , mais comment? Des yomas infestaient le pays entier et tuait tout ce qui tentait d'entrer ou de sortir du pays. Il était dès lors impossible de la prévenir.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse appel au service d'une guilde de messagers spécialisé dans le transport des lettres à l'étranger. C'était leur dernier espoir.

 **\- Puissiez vous vous réveiller bientôt , Roi Tai. Nous avons tous besoin de vous.**

Il sortit de la chambre du Roi et retrouva bien vite Suo Lin, l'actuel seigneur de Bun au sein de l'écurie principale. Il s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- Et maintenant , que comptes tu faire ?

Lin tourna un regard assez froid vers le professeur en disant :

\- Je vais prévenir Wu Lei et lui assurer de la véracité de tes propos. L'homme qui git dans cette chambre est bel et bien le Roi Saku Gyoso. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur le kirin et la situation du pays pourrait bien changer d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Espérons-le .

 **...**

Au royaume de Han .

C'était l'aurore. Et tous dormaient , à l'exception de Wang Ki. Il était resté debout toute la nuit. Toute cette histoire venait de resurgir brutalement du passé. Sa Sakujun ... Cet homme , il l'avait cru mort . Wu Lei l'avait pourtant affirmé au Roi Hsin des années plus tôt en tant que ministre de l'automne. Or celle qui incarnait la justice ne saurait mentir. Alors comment expliquer tout ça ? Comment expliquer cette réalité-là ?

Ce monstre était en vie . Et lui , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wu Lei l'avait épargné. Bien entendu , il savait qui il était pour elle. Et c'était justement ça le plus étrange . Il avait été le frère de son mentor , il l'avait sauvée du froid. Et il l'avait sans doute déçu . Alors quoi ? L'avait-elle sauvé par pure devoir? Pourquoi avait-elle risqué aussi gros , menti au Roi ? Si ce dernier l'avait découvert , elle serait morte ou pire .

Il décida de prendre un peu l'air en empruntant les jardins. En se perdant dans ses pensées , il réalisa qu'il se perdait lui-même dans les bosquets inconnus du palais. Il était seul et perdu. Il se mit à rire , le voilà bien avancé . Ses prises de tête allaient causer du soucis à Huan Fei qui allait s'inquiéter si elle ne le voyait pas à ses cotés lors du réveil. De même que Gyokuyo qui avait veillé une grosse partie de la nuit et qui ne s'était endormie il n'y avait qu'une heure ou deux. Elle devait sans doute être beaucoup plus perturbée qu'il ne l'était ...

\- Puis je t'aider ? Tu sembles perdu .

\- Ah ...

Aussitôt, Wang ki dégaina son épée. Devant lui se tenait un traitre.

\- Sa Sakujun ... Cracha t'il presque .

\- Eh bien , tu sembles assez remonté contre moi pour un gamin laissé dans l'ignorance.

\- Tu as fais beaucoup de mal à Gyokuyo. Sans oublier que tu complotais pour faire tomber le Roi Hsin.

Wang Ki écarquilla les yeux , stupéfait de le voir rire. Comment osait il ? Contrairement à lui , il était un patriote et aurait tout fait pour l'avenir de Tai. Voilà pourquoi il détestait cet homme. Avec tout le pouvoir dont lui et son frère disposaient , toute l'influence et tout le charisme qui les habitaient , il aurait pu faire le bien. Hélas ...

\- Et en plus , tu as embarqué Wu Lei dans tout ça !

\- Wu Lei hein ... Mais je ne l'ai en aucun cas embarqué là-dedans ... C'est elle qui m'y a mis.

\- Comment ?! s'écria alors Wang Ki . C'est impossible. Elle est peut être cruelle par moments et corrompue par d'autres, mais est fidèle à ses amis et à ses maitres.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux te convaincre de ton importance pour elle. Saches que toute cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense bras de fer psychologique entre le Roi Hsin et elle. Et ma famille se trouvait entre les deux. Et c'est ce qui a causé notre perte .

\- Impossible. Fit il d'une voix blanche . Tu mens, comme toujours !

\- Si tu le dis…Cela reste encore à prouver. Dans ce cas et puisque nous avons encore quelques heures avant que la journée ne commence, laisses moi donc te conter une histoire.

L'histoire de Wu Lei .

 **à suivre ...**


	15. La fin d'un monde

**Chapitre 14 : La fin d'un monde.**

Wu Lei observait d'un air absent la mer de nuages qui se trouvait en contrebas. Pour faire simple, elle s'ennuyait. Voilà trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Han et le Roi Go Ranjou ne leur avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Pire , il semblait même s'amuser de son humeur. Et comme elle préférait éviter de se défouler sur sa garde , elle s'isola pour ruminer et traiter ce roi impudent de tous les noms afin de se défouler.

\- Ah ... Cet espèce d'esthète stupide ! Mais quand va t'il nous lâcher à la fin ?! Il me faut encore aller à Kyo moi ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

\- Alors toi aussi , tu t'es faite capturée ?

Wu Lei se retourna vivement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé durant le temps de son attente disparut aussitôt. Sa triste mine se changea en un sourire radieux alors qu'elle se précipitait droit vers le nouvel arrivant pour littéralement lui sauter dessus.

\- Riku!

\- Hey ... Doucement ! fit il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de cette dernière.

\- Alors tu étais ici depuis tout ce temps ! Et moi qui croyais te trouver chez ton père le Roi So !

Face à la moue presque enfantine de Wu Lei , il se permit un sourire éclatant. Riku n'était qu'un surnom, en réalité , il s'agissait du prince Takuro du royaume de So. Et cela faisait presque six siècles qu'ils se connaissaient.

En effet , lors de leur première fête du nouvel an , Wu Lei était venue leur souhaiter la bonne année en qualité de chousai du pays le plus puissant au monde. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à devenir ami avec Riku. Par la suite , il arrive qu'ils se croisent lors de leurs voyages et en profitent pour échanger des informations.

Néanmoins , à chaque fois que Riku la voyait , il n'en revenait pas de la voir aussi vive . Surtout pour une immortelle aussi vieille. Bien entendu , ce dernier n'oserait jamais le lui dire en face. Déjà que sa sœur Bunki ne supportait pas une quelconque allusion à son age, alors elle ...

Ne jamais demander son age à une dame.

Règle de bien séance.

Mais par simple expérience, il arrivait à le voir , oui , derrière ce voile enfantin et gentil se cachait un véritable puits de souffrance.

Et pourtant , malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, c'était comme si le poids des années ne l'atteignait pas . Rarement, il voyait qu'elle forçait un peu plus certains jours et la connaissait suffisamment pour distinguer les vrais sourires des faux.

Et c'était le cas ce jour là.

\- J'ai entendu Kyo dans ta phrase. Tu as quelque chose à y faire ?

\- Oui ... Soupira t'elle alors. Je dois délivrer un message à la reine Kyo mais je suis coincée ici ! Râla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si tu me confiais ta lettre ? Proposa t'il . La reine Kyo est une de mes connaissances et elle est connue pour son mauvais caractère. Crois moi tu es bien mieux ici que là bas ... Fit il en lui arrachant la lettre des mains .

\- Rends la moi ! Riku !

\- Pas question . Pour sortir de ce palais , moi aussi je suis prêt à tout ! Quitte à affronter le diable. admit il en souriant avec malice.

Et sur ces mots , il disparut. Elle soupira . Puis se mit à rire . Riku , riku , riku ... Mais quel prince tumultueux et désinvolte ... Il lui rappelait presque comment elle était autrefois, avant d'arriver à Tai, même si parfois son aura se teintait de ténèbres ...

Mais en parlant de ténèbres , voilà Wang Ki qui arrivait. La mine quasi enfantine de Wu Lei se transforma littéralement. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas venu pour jouer. Son regard était sombre, sinistre même et elle en déduisit sans trop de peine d'un air quasi absent :

\- Toi ... Qu'as tu fini par découvrir ?

\- Suffisament pour être effrayé. J'ai rencontré le chousai et il m'a tout raconté sur le jour là, ce jour où tu nous as tous mis à l'écart, où tu les as trahis pour devenir chousai à la place de ton mentor.

Le sang de cette dernière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva quitte à renverser sa chaise, hors d'elle.

\- Et tu le crois ?! Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais pu faire un coup pareil à Sojun ?! Il était comme un père pour moi ! s'écria elle alors. Pour lui... Pour lui...

Wu Lei n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur semblait se putréfier de l'intérieur. Elle respira lourdement avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais à quel point j'avais horreur de ce palais. Je ne voulais pas rester à Hakkei et pourtant le Roi m'y a forcé malgré moi en me nommant ministre de l'automne. N'importe qui aurait été content d'une pareille promotion, mais moi, ça me répugnait.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu t'y bien amusée dans ce palais. Et Gyokuyo ainsi que moi avons étés nommés à des postes prestigieux.

\- Oui, comme de parfaits otages. Répondit elle d'une voix morne. Si seulement... Si seulement j'étais restée à Bun...

Wang Ki eut un moment de faiblesse en la voyant si abattue et perdue dans ses pensées. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ce que Sakujun lui avait raconté. Il devait savoir.

\- Quelle était exactement la nature de ta relation avec le défunt Roi Hsin ? Sakujun prétends que tu étais sa maitresse et que tu les as trahis sur son ordre. Qu'as tu à répondre ?

\- Que tu peux m'accuser de beaucoup de choses, de tromperie, de corruption et même d'assassinat si ça t'amuse. Et d'ailleurs, tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Mais...ça ! Comment oses tu ?

\- Je ...

\- Que t'as il dit d'autre ?! Que je suis responsable de la chute du Roi Hsin ? Et de pas mal de gens qui n'avaient rien demandés ? Que je suis cruelle et impitoyable ou que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Eh bien oui ! admit elle légèrement énervée. Je suis responsable de tous ces maux et tu as raison de te mettre en colère contre moi ou de douter. Mais tu étais au courant. Tu savais très bien qui j'étais au moment où je t'ai recueilli , je ne me suis pas cachée derrière un sourire affable. Tu as juste choisi de l'oublier, c'est bien plus facile à vivre !

\- Grr... Fait chier ! Nous sommes amis ! Tu étais censé me faire confiance ! Je suis ton bras droit il me semble ! C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as sorti de la misère non ? Pour avoir quelqu'un de confiance à tes côtés. Pas une seule fois nous ne t'avons trahi et tous tes plans se sont vu couronnés de succès. Mais au final, que penses tu réellement de nous ? Qui sommes nous à tes yeux ? Des pions ou des amis ?

\- ...

\- Réponds !

\- Un peu des deux.

\- Et merde !

Il frappa une colonne à mains nue qui se brisa sous sa colère . Bien entendu qu'il savait ! Mais par moment , il lui arrivait d'être si joyeuse , si vive qu'il lui prenait d'espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. En un millénaire, il avait vu chez elle, le meilleur et le pire. Surtout le pire. Et en y réfléchissant bien, tout tournait autour d'Hsin. Et si ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter ta haine ?! Tu aimes Tai , c'est notre pays , notre patrie et le lieu où nous sommes nés. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment haïr un roi qui a réussi à transformer notre si pauvre pays en une puissance qui surplomba un jour toute les autres ? Réussir un tel prodige force d'habitude le respect, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, c'est même l'inverse. Pourquoi ?

\- Non ! Ne me ressors pas le coup de celui qui cherche à comprendre mes actes. Hsin est mort. Le chapitre est bouclé .

\- Il ne l'est pas ! S'il l'était , tu serais heureuse, tu ne t'efforcerais pas à faire semblant. Et Tai ne serait pas aux mains d'Assen ! C'est évident qu'il nous pousse vers le passé. Vers cette époque tabou ! Vers ce que tu me caches, Wu Lei !

Et le masque tomba. Elle qui avait fait preuve de retenue jusque là , perdit le contrôle. Elle plaqua Wang Ki contre un mur , l'agrippa par ses vêtements et le fixa de ses yeux presque blanc écarquillés de rage.

-Sakujun a du bien te laver le cerveau en jouant les fouille merde. Et maintenant, je suis obligée de te raconter mon histoire... Eh bien soit ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Pour commencer , tu disais que Tai était notre patrie , le pays de nos ancêtre , le pays , le précieux pays où nous sommes nés ... Ce n'est pas mon cas. Tai n'est pas ma patrie. Ce n'était pour moi qu'une terre d'accueil , au même titre que En. Je n'y ai pas grandi ! Moi ... Moi je ! Je ...

\- Que ... Que veux tu dire par là ?! fit il d'un air abasourdit .

\- **Je suis une keikyaku, ou visiteuse si tu préfères**. Lâcha elle enfin. Et Hsin est celui qui a détruit ma vie.

 **à suivre...  
**


End file.
